breaking cedric
by Nothingtolose15
Summary: Cedric had all he ever wanted or so they say. Maybe all he wanted was someone who truly understood him. Cedric/Hermione. Takes place during Goblet of Fire and Order of Phoenix.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. But who wouldn't want to own atleast one?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cedric Diggory had it all. He was in his sixth year at Hogwarts, a prefect for the Hufflepuff house, as well as Quidditch Seeker and captain. He was said to be exceptionally handsome and could not help but catch the eye of many of the female students. And on top of that he was selected as the Hogwarts champion in the Triwizard Tournament. So it almost seemed natural for people to say he had it all. But if you ever chose to ask Cedric about it himself, he would tell you the complete opposite. Sure he had all that, but it wasn't truly what he wanted. Truthfully, if you asked him what he wanted, his answer would be happiness. But no matter how hard he tried, he could not quite grasp it.

The Triwizard Tournament was laying heavily on his mind. He had been extremely glad that he had passed the first task with nothing more but a few scratches. He undoubtedly believed it was because of Harry Potter. Or as some people called him, the boy who lived. He wasn't entirely sure how Potter knew it was Dragons, but he chose to believe him. He also wasn't that shocked when it turned out to be true. Now he was busy trying to figure out the clue to the next task. When he first opened the egg it made a screeching sound that Cedric was almost sure his ears would bleed from. Now with the second task rapidly approaching and the Yule Ball only days away, he had no idea what he was going to do.

And to make matters worse his date to the Yule Ball would not leave him alone. He had asked the fifth year Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, after learning she fancied him. He had always thought her a pretty girl so he didn't see the harm in asking, but now Cho was acting as if they were dating. That was not his purpose when he had invited her to the ball. His other friends asked girls who didn't automatically assume they were dating from the invitation. Perhaps he was just over thinking the whole situation.

He tried to spend time with her, though not very happy over the assumptions of them dating. He thought spending time with her gave him the chance to get to know her better. That maybe at some point he would be able to return those feelings. But he had yet to see that proven. In fact the more time he spent with Cho, the more he began to dislike her. In the end, all it came down to her not being his type. He wasn't entirely sure what his type was. He had dated a couple of girls in the past, but nothing ever seemed to work out. Maybe Cedric was destined to be alone.

Nevertheless, he needed to focus on the task at hand. He needed to figure out the clue for the second task and he needed to figure it out soon. He decided that the best place to find any sort of information that could possibly be useful would be in the library. It always tended to be rather quiet during this hour of the day. And that sounded absolutely perfect at the moment.

When he entered he was glad to see that his accusations were correct. The library was almost deserted. Save for Madam Pince and a few scattered first years.

Cedric had no real idea where to start and almost regretted not bringing the egg with him. Even though he knew that would have not been the best idea at the same time. Especially if, for some god awful reason, he opened it. He was in no mood to endure the wrath of Madam Pince.

As he began to scan through the aisles of the library he swore he heard a squeal, which was then followed by the sound of a book falling to the ground. He peaked around the corner to see a girl, a girl whose name he knew as Hermione Granger. She was standing upon a chair attempting to reach a book, but failing miserably. He could not help but smirk as he watched the scene presented in front of him.

"You know there is a safer way to do that" He chuckled. He only seemed to startle the girl causing her to slip off of the chair. Thankfully, he was able to get to her in time and catch her before she hit the ground. "Whoa there, I think it is quite possible to say every time I have ever seen you, you are falling"

"Huh?" Was all Hermione was about to speak as she looked at him completely confused. Not only from the fall, but from the fact Cedric Diggory had just caught her. It took her a moment to realize that he was referring to the World Cup when she had fallen through the port hole, "Oh yes.. Um, thank you. But is there any possible way you could place me on my feet now?"

"Oh, yes of course" Cedric told her with a grin as he placed her back down onto the ground this time, "Do you need any help getting a book down?"

"I am quite capable of doing it myself, thank you", she did not even bother to meet his gaze as she smoothed out her skirt, "Now if you will excuse me I am extremely busy".

"Certainly. I am very sorry if I offended you in any way", he nodded toward her as he took a few steps backwards, "Please be careful though".

With that Cedric turned on his heel and swiftly left the library. He had a gut feeling he would not find the answers he was looking for by being in there anymore. As he walked down the vacant halls he came to a sudden stop when he heard someone clear their throat. Almost as if they were attempting to get his attention.

"Mr. Diggory.."

Cedric hesitantly turned to his side to see Professor Moody emerging from a dark corner, leaning heavily on his walking stick, "Professor Moody, how are you?".

"I am very well my boy.. tell me, how is that clue for the second task coming? The egg?" Cedric didn't very well know what to say. He was slightly confused on why Professor Moody was asking about the egg. It was a known fact that the eggs were the clues.

"It is proving to be a difficult one".

"Have you thought of.. perhaps.." Moody took a few steps bringing him directly in front of the young boy bringing his voice to a whisper, "Taking a bath in the prefect's bathroom.. Bring the egg".

Cedric raised his eyebrow at Moody's suggestion, "The Prefect's bathroom sir?".

"Do not question me boy". Before Cedric had a chance to respond, Moody was swiftly walking away from him and down the hall.

_Bring the egg to the prefect's bathroom while taking a bath? What would that do?_

"Cedric!" a voice exclaimed bringing him out of thoughts and causing him to turn and see Cho coming toward him. He let out a small sigh and plastered a fake smile upon his face, "Hello, Cho".

"I've been looking for you", as she threw her arms around him in a hug and pressed her lips to his cheeks, "I have missed you".

"I've missed you too". He knew he was a prat for lying to her, but he also knew the truth would her hurt, "Why were you looking for me?".

She cocked her head to the side and brought her hand up to stroke his cheek. He could refrain from feeling absolutely nothing from her touch, "I wanted to spend time with you".

"Oh", he brought his hand up to run through his hair, "I am exceedingly busy at the moment Cho".

"You are always busy Cedric", she took a few steps back from him and crossed her arms over her chest, "Do you not want to be with me anymore?".

Here was his chance to break free from her. Why couldn't he do it? "Uh.. I am just very occupied with the tournament. Why can you not seem to grasp that!?" He did not mean to come off so rude. But it had started to become a pattern lately with her. She constantly would pester him about not spending enough time with her, she clearly knew he was busy with things.

Her bottom lip began to quiver and the last thing he wanted to do was to make her cry, "I'm s-sorry.."

Cedric sighed sadly and opened his arms for her to come to him. Cho immediately went to him and buried her head into his chest, "I'm sorry Cho, I am just stressed", he told her as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.

After a few moments Cho lifted her head and smiled brightly at him, "Are you excited for the Yule Ball?".

He shrugged his shoulders and released her from his embrace. Why was it every time he saw her lately all she seemed to talk about was the ball. Was that all she truly cared about? "I have to go".

"Will I see you later?", she asked hopefully. He just nodded and pressed a kiss to her temple before walking away.

Hermione had not meant to be so rude to Cedric in the library. The truth was he had startled her and caused her to fall. Granted, he had caught her before she had a chance to hit the ground. He even offered to help her. She had no idea why he even spoke to her in the first place. Did he even know who she was? He did recall them meeting at the World Cup, but he never uttered a word to her there. Actually, he had never spoken a word to her ever until the library.

She had still been in a foul mood over Ron's sudden realization that she was in fact a female. When she confessed to him that she did indeed have a date to the Yule Ball, that she was not lying. She had been asked by Durmstrang's, Viktor Krum, and accepted. She had noticed him watching in the library for quite a few weeks until he finally approached her. Hermione had to admit he was very attractive and came off as courteous. But she didn't know if it went further than that. That would not stop her from enjoying the ball.

It had been two days since the whole library incident. She could not help but feel bad. She didn't even understand why. Cedric had almost certainly forgotten the entire thing. So when she entered the library she was quite surprised. There was Cedric, sitting in her usual seat at her usual table. Reading the very book she had fallen while trying to reach.

He looked up and smirked as he saw her slowly approach the table, "Advanced for a fourth year don't you think, Granger?".

She raised her eyebrow at his use of her last name as she placed her bag down, "I like to be ahead".

He nodded and shut the book, pushing it over to her side of the table as she sat down, "I see.. Well I thought I would get it down for you so you wouldn't have to climb for it again".

"That was very thoughtful", she placed her hands on the cover of the book and let out a small sigh, "I wanted to apologize for the other day"

He lifted his hands to rest them behind his head, "Apologize for what?".

"For being rude".

Rude? He couldn't help but chuckle. He had seen far worse than that to consider it rude, "Rude? And here I thought you were just being stubborn".

Hermione immediately widened her eyes at his accusation, "I am not stubborn"

"Oh I believe you are Granger"

"Am not"

"Are too" Cedric said coyly as a smile fought to break free onto his lips.

"I am _not_ stubborn Mr. Diggory!".

"Ahem!" Both students turned their heads to see Madam Pince glaring in their direction from Hermione's sudden loudness.

"Sorry", Hermione muttered as she let her gaze fall to her hands that still laid on top of the book.

"You are still stubborn Granger" Cedric chuckled softly.

She raised her head and just stared at him, "Why do you keep calling me that?".

He tilted his head to the side, "What? Granger? I mean it is your last name, is it not?".

"No, it is", She nodded, "But how do you know it?"

Oh, she did not think that he would know who she was. It was bleedin' hard not to, especially if you happen to be friends with Harry Potter, "Is there some reason I should not know it Hermione Granger?"

She just shrugged her shoulders. And Cedric couldn't help but notice how the corner of her mouth lifted into a slight smile, "I just didn't expect it.. I am not very popular, unlike you".

"You think of me as popular?".

Hermione nodded; of course he would already know that wouldn't he? "Especially among the girls".

He let out a groan and put his elbows onto the table as he buried his face into his hands, "So I've heard".

"Do you not like that?" she asked inquisitively.

"Would it be better if I lied or told the truth?" he lifted his head to meet her gaze. When she did not respond he chose to continue, "Sometimes I wish that I could just be left alone".

"And where is the fun in that? It could be a good thing to have all those adoring fans".

He just shook his head and grinned, "I never took you one to want a fan club Granger".

"I'm not, I am just saying. Besides I would never have one. Incase you haven't noticed I'm not much to look at". This was the truth, well at least it was to Hermione it was. She was very plain looking with insurmountable hair. No where as near pretty as say, Cho Chang, who she recently heard was dating Cedric. And even though she thought all this about herself, she couldn't help but wonder what Viktor Krum saw in her to make him ask her to the Yule Ball.

Cedric's smile faltered as he replayed her words in his head, "You don't think very highly of yourself do you?"

"There is no reason to think highly of myself"

"That is not true", he shook his head and reached over and placed his hand on hers, "From what I've heard you are an exceptionally smart girl and from what I see you are a very pretty girl as well". And he was not lying. Sure to some you could call Hermione plain, but to him he saw a natural and innocent beauty to her, "So please do not sell yourself short".

"Thank you", she looked down for a moment hoping to hide the blush that was threatening to break free.

"Thank me? I should be thanking you".

"Me?", she raised her eyebrow, "What for?".

"For apologizing for being rude. Even though I don't think you were being rude at all. Perhaps a little stubborn". He gave her a wink as he began to smirk and held up his hand to silence her so he could continue, "But that's beside the point. What makes you think you were being rude in the first place?".

"I was just in a mood from what somebody said to me earlier and I got annoyed when you offered me your help".

"Ah, I see. Can I ask you what was said to you?".

Hermione just sighed, "It was just something stupid that Ron said concerning the dance. It was like the realization that I am a girl finally occurred to him. While it did not occur to him that I would possibly already have a date"

"And do you?" Have a date I mean"

"Yes I do and I very much do not want anyone to know who it is until the ball".

Hermione was relatively shocked when he did not question her reasoning for this, "Aren't you going to ask me why?".

He shook his head, "No, I respect your privacy. Now..", he stood up and began to gather his belongings, "If you'll excuse me I have someplace I have to be", he indeed had a date with an egg in the perfect's bathroom he had been putting off, "Have a good day, Granger".

"You too", she smiled at him, "Cedric".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **so this was my first attempt at a Harry Potter story at all. And something about the pairing of Cedric & Hermione interests me! So I hoped you liked it and everything. And I hope the writing isn't too bad or anything! I'd love to get some reviews on your thoughts and if you would very much like me to continue.

Hugs & Eskimo kisses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. But who wouldn't want to own atleast one?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Yule Ball had finally arrived and everyone was ecstatic. Well, not everyone, Cedric just wanted it to be over and done with. He had to admit now that it was finally here. He was going to attempt to enjoy himself and have fun with his friends and Cho. Things with Cho hadn't gotten any better. But he hoped that they would after the ball was over. For someone who did not want to be in this relationship, he didn't really understand why he was holding on to it. Plain and simple, he was an arsehole.

He had to acknowledge, though, that Cho did look quite pretty this evening. And it may have been his vanity talking, but he was glad to have her on his arm. Well that was until he saw_her _walk down the steps. At first he was sure he was seeing things. That it wasn't actually her. He had thought her pretty before, but this went beyond that. Hermione Granger was simply breathtaking. And he could not deny the pang of jealously he felt when Viktor Krum held hand her, claiming her as his own. There was no real reason for him to be jealous. In actuality he had only spoken to her twice, both times being within the confines of the library.

Yet in that moment he wished that it was she who was on his arm, not Cho.

Cedric tried to shake his head of these thoughts and focus on his evening with Cho. And at first that was seeming to work. He even found himself having fun with her. Even so, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop himself from glancing at Hermione. What was wrong with him!? He couldn't like her, could he? No, no, that wasn't it. He did enjoy talking to her the other day though. It was almost as if she accepted him for him, and not just some pretty boy like the other girls classified him as. Perhaps all Cedric wanted with her was friendship.

"Cedric", he faintly heard a voice call, "Cedric". The voice grew louder and he eventually realized it was Cho. Cho, who was standing directly in front of him.

"Hm?"

"Are you even listening to me?" the fact was he wasn't, and couldn't very well blame it on it being loud anymore. The Weird Sisters had all but finished their set when Cedric's thoughts once again returned to Hermione, "You have been acting peculiar all evening. It is like one minute you are here and the next you are in a whole other world"

"I am sorry Cho; I just have had a lot on my mind".

She narrowed her eyes, "Is it about the second task again? You're constantly worrying about that! What about me?"

"What about you!?". Was she being serious? Was this girl really that selfish? "Our date is over. I will see you tomorrow, good evening, Cho". Cedric turned on his heel and without delay walked away before she had a chance to react. When he finally exited the great hall his heart instantaneously broke at the scene in front of him. There on the steps sat a girl, a girl crying. A girl who's name was Hermione Granger, the girl who held his interest most of the evening.

He slowly walked toward her, not entirely sure how to asses the situation. He hesitantly sat down next to her which only caused Hermione to raise her head to see him. "Hello Cedric", her voice softly cracked as she used the back of her hands to wipe away the tears that spilled from her eyes.

"Are you okay Hermione?", she began to nod but then started to shake her head indicating she was not, infact, fine. Cedric lifted his hand and began to wipe away her remaining tears with the pad of his thumb. "What happened? Did Krum do something to you? Because if so…". He felt a sudden urge to hurt Viktor Krum if he laid a hand on her.

"No, no, it was Ron.. He was saying I was 'fraternizing with the enemy' by coming with Viktor.." she sighed and crossed her hands in her lap. "He said that Viktor was using me". She continued to explain to Cedric what had happen and he could not help but feel bad, yet at the same time he wanted to go have a little chat with Ron Weasley. "Maybe he is right".

"Do not say that Hermione. He's a complete prat". He hadn't even noticed till that very minute that his hand was now resting on her cheek.

"Tonight is supposed to be this wonderful evening and here I am crying my eyes out". She chuckled softly. She had to admit; deep down, that his touch soothed her. "And you are being all nice when you most certainly have better things to do"

"Don't be daft.. I don't enjoy seeing you upset".

She nodded slightly and bit her lip as he removed his hand from her face, "Where is Cho? She must be waiting for you?".

Cedric sighed and shook his head, "No, I actually believe I upset her. But she upset me first so I ended the evening"

"Oh.." Hermione didn't really know what else to say. She did want to know why Cho had done to upset him, but at the same time she did not want to pry into his business if he did not wish her to know. In that moment she finally took in his appearance for the evening. Granted she had briefly seen him through out the evening and would say he looked rather nice. But now, being directly in front of her, nice did not fit. He was handsome, beyond handsome, perhaps. "Would it be very rude of me to ask what happened?"

"Rude? Possibly.." He grinned at her, "But the real question is, will I choose to answer? She I presume feels that I do no give her enough time. Yet, it is not an unknown fact that I am clearly very busy with the second task"

"Well that's not very fair of her", Hermione paused for a moment as she caught the intensely of his gray eyes, "I-uh, I mean she knows that the tournament is very important to you and.."

"And maybe it was a mistake that I even invited her to the ball".

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, a look of confusion very visible on her face, "Why would you not ask her? She is your girlfriend after all"

"Well, see, that's the thing. I asked Cho to go as a girl, not as a girlfriend. But now she presumes that we are, in-fact, dating". He let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, which had already become quite messy through the course of the evening, "It does not make it better that I haven't said otherwise so I guess now she _is _my girlfriend"

"Well that is quite a predicament, but you fancy her, do you not?"

"I.." he stopped himself when he noticed the redness in her eyes start to lessen, "You are not crying anymore".

Hermione lifted her hand to bring to her cheek and smiled, "I believe you are right.. Thank you"

"I do believe that every time I see you, you thank me for something". He chuckled, "I do suppose I can get use to that".

Hermione just blushed and brought herself to her feet, "I am awfully tired all of a sudden, I think I shall be off to bed".

Cedric quickly rose to his feet, "Well I will walk you to Gryffindor Tower"

"No, no. I am quite fine on my own, Cedric". She smiled at him, "You have been to kind already, please enjoy the rest of your evening and hopefully you will be able to work everything out with Cho. Goodnight"

"Goodnight, Granger", he smiled as he watched her turn and walk away up the stairs. As he turned around he contemplated going to find Cho and apologizing for his outburst, even if he didn't fully feel as if he was wrong. But just as he was about to do just that he spotted Harry potter and figured he would return a favor, "Hey --- Harry!"

Harry turned to see Cedric Diggory calling for him, "Yeah?" he said coldly as Cedric ran up to him.

"Listen.." Cedric lowered his voice so no one else would hear, "I owe you one for telling me about the Dragons. You know that golden egg? Does yours wail when you open it?"

"Yeah" Said Harry.

"Well… take a bath, okay?"

"What?"

"Take a bath, and --- er --- take the egg with you, and --- er --- just mull things over in the hot water. It'll help you think… trust me."

Harry just stared at him.

"Tell you what," Cedric said, "use the prefects' bathroom. Fourth door to the left of that statue of Boris the bewildered on the fifth floor. Passwords' 'pine fresh.' Gotta go--- want to say goodnight ---" He just grinned at Harry then quickly turned away.

Hermione had slept decently after the Yule Ball, even though her mind was plagued with the events that had happened. She did not understand why Ron acted the way he did. Perhaps it was jealously, but she did not see it that way. There was certainly no reason for Ron to be jealous, they were just friends. But that was not the very thing that plagued her thoughts most of all. Cedric Diggory. He did not have to approach her and see if she was alright, especially since their only two encounters were merely encounters. They were not friends. Although Hermione did enjoy his company, perchance a friendship would not be a very dreadful idea.

She had decided to spend some time studying in the library since she was not wanting to speak to Ron more than she had to at the moment. And Harry was working on figuring out his clue, thanks for the advice of Cedric. She didn't know very well what Cedric had told him, but apparently whatever it was could help. So when Viktor offered to keep her company in the library, she accepted. But was soon put off when he didn't speak at all, just watched her. In a way it made her feel exceedingly uncomfortable and she realized how different it was from that time she talked to Cedric in the library. Even if he only spoke to her for a few minutes before leaving, it did not leave her with the uneasy feeling she got from Viktor just watching her and not saying a word.

"Viktor..", she looked up from her book to see him staring directly at her, "I think I am going to go back to my common room and find Ginny, she needed my help with something". She stood up and began to gather up her books, "I will see you later"

"Good day Hermy-own-ninny" He gave her a smile as she finished gathering up her belongings and headed out of the library.

Once outside she couldn't help but giggle at his terrible pronunciation of her name. At first she would try to correct him but it was no use, he was not able to do so. As she walked down the corridors she began to feel guilty about her sudden exit. She didn't think ill of Viktor, but all of a sudden he was not the one she wished was sitting with her.

As she continued to walk she was not paying very close attention and collided into someone. Luckily they grabbed her before she was able to fall to the floor; "Way to watch where you are going, Granger". The voice was not angry, but amused. And as soon as Hermione heard it she knew who the voice belonged to, Cedric.

"Cedric! I am terribly sorry I just had something on my mind" she chuckled slightly, almost awkwardly, "I am very sorry, forgive me?"

"Possibly", he grinned instantly and let go of her arms to cross his own across his chest, "Of course.. Now what were you thinking about that had clouded your mind to neglect you from watching where you were going?"

'Well, I was-- S.P.E.W".

He automatically raised his eyebrow, having no idea what she was talking about, "Spew?"

"Not spew, S.P.E.W.. Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. It's for the rights of house elves"

"Oh, I see" He nodded, "And you believe they should have rights?".

She pursed her lips and soon found herself glaring at him, "Why? Should they not!?"

"All I am saying Granger is shouldn't they be the ones that decide that, not you?". He shook his head, he didn't wish to make her angry but apparently from the sudden change in her stance he knew he did just that. "But it is your choice so I will not question it..".

She let out a sigh and nodded, "Thank you. Also thank you for whatever you told Harry"

"He told you?"

"Not entirely, all he said was that you gave him a hint and he was very thankful. So thank you, Cedric, it means a lot". She smiled sweetly at him.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a very pretty smile, Granger?". As soon as the words left his mouth Hermione couldn't help but wonder if he would have said the same thing if she had never had to do that shrinking spell on her teeth. Would he have thought the same thing when her teeth were so big? She just shook her head and looked down, "Well you do-"

"Cedric!", they both quickly turned their heads to see Cho jetting right to them. Her face looked a little apprehensive, obviously confused as to why Cedric would be speaking to Hermione Granger. "There you are.. I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me". It didn't go unnoticed the way she stared at Hermione, "Oh hello Hermione"

"Hello Cho, well I should be off. I am very sorry for bumping into you Cedric, I will see you later". She gave them a quick nod before turning and all but running down the hall.

As soon as she was out of sight Cho narrowed her eyes onto Cedric's face, attempting to read him in some way, "Why were you talking to Hermione Granger?"

"Why would I not?" He said almost coldly.

"I just didn't think you knew her" She shrugged her shoulders, "Her friend Harry asked me to the Yule Ball"

"He did?" he quirked his eyebrow, "Why didn't you say yes?"

"Why would I? I was already going with you. Besides it doesn't look rather good if a girl goes with another boy over her own boyfriend" She giggled, but Cedric didn't find the humor in it.

"Whatever you say"

"Ced…" She reached out and placed her hand on his chest as her body came very close to his, "Why don't you like snogging me?"

"What are you talking about? I have snogged you before"

"Little pecks on the lips and the cheek, but you never _really _kiss me". She stood up on her toes as best she could to whisper into his ear, "I want you to kiss me right now"

"Cho I ---" but instead she choose to kiss him. Cedric could not deny his like for a snogging, but is this the girl he actually wanted to share it with?

When the day of the second task had finally arrived Cedric felt both relived and fearful. He hadn't seen much of Hermione since the beginning of January, and now it was already February. He couldn't help but feel bad about that, Cho of course didn't help matters. Even if she had only spotted them talking that one time, it didn't stop her from being jealous.

When he emerged into the water, he had chosen to use the Bubble-head Charm as he swam beneath the water in search of his 'treasure'. When he spotted Harry he couldn't say if he was shocked or not. There were four of them, the one Weasley boy that Harry was friends with, a girl he did not know but suspected Fleur's sister from the looks of her. Cho who he automatically knew was for him. But then there was Hermione, and something inside him wished she was the one he was supposed to save. He wasn't sure if it was an attraction or the fact that he truly liked her company. He liked how she did not treat him like every other girl he'd met before.

However before Cedric had a chance to even decide between them he saw what looked like a shark coming their way. He immediately figured out it was Viktor Krum, since only the head was transformed. As much as it pained him, he knew exactly who Krum was coming for. Hermione. So he quickly released Cho and began to make his way to the top with her.

As soon as he and Cho were out of the water and wrapped in the warm blankets he could not help but watch Hermione with Krum. At one point she even gave him a small smile, but he knew she was busy worrying about Harry. Who had yet to come up still. They only had to wait a few more minutes because then there he was, with not only Ron Weasley, but Fleur's sister who she was unable to save.

The chatter quickly died down as Dumbledore began to speak, "Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Mercheiftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we therefore have decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions as follows…"

"Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grind lows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points. Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside of the time limit of an hour" Enormous cheers from the Hufflepuffs filled the air as Cedric could not help but notice the glowing look Cho was giving him, "We therefore award him forty-seven points"

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points" Cedric narrowed his eyes as he watched Krum's smile grow wide as he looked at Hermione, "Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect. He returned last and well outside of the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own. Most of the judges feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However… Mr. Potter's score is forty-five".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Thank you for all the great reviews. And I really hope this chapter lived up to the first one. I am working on the next chapter as we speak and as long as you guys still want it, it will be posted. So please continue to read and leave some fantastic reviews :).

Think Cedric's going to get rid of Cho anytime soon?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. But who wouldn't want to own atleast one?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cedric could no longer deny that he had wanted to save Hermione in the second task over Cho. He wondered if he'd considered it, had he not been a minute out of the hour time limit. He knew this should be the last thing on his mind. He needed to focus on school and the tournament. Even if the third and final task wasn't until June. He did not need to be focusing on females, but apparently that is what his mind was choosing.

It was a Hogsmeade's weekend and he wanted to avoid Cho at any cost. He knew what he was doing was completely wrong. No matter how many times he called himself a prat or an arsehole, he still had yet to end their relationship. The snogging was so-so as could be, but he had begun to notice Cho's persistence to go further and figured she would try her best for that to happen today.

It wouldn't have been the first time Cedric had ever done anything besides snogging. He had actually had intercourse, once. It was Christmas, and he had not gone home to see his parents because they were on holiday and he decided to stay at school. Just about all his house had left except for a few people here and there. He had stayed up basically all night talking to a fifth year girl in their common room. One thing led to another and right there on one of the couches Cedric lost his virginity. He didn't tell anyone, but not much later he found out he wasn't the only one she had done that with on that very couch.

He had left quite early with a few of his housemates, and the avoidance seemed to work exceedingly well. He had hoped he would run into Hermione and get a chance to talk to her. Of course he still questioned why he wanted to do this. He did not feel attracted to her, did he? No, not at all. It was just how she acted toward him, like she actually wanted to hear what he had to say. And not just stare at his pretty face.

"So where's Chang today?", Summers asked as we approached The Three Broomsticks, "I mean isn't she usually attached to your hip?".

Cedric just shrugged his shoulders, "Not relatively sure, but why does it even matter?". He didn't very well want to even get into this discussion. So it was very much a sigh of relief when he spotted Hermione walking with the young Weasley girl. "I'll be right back". He swiftly walked away from the group and headed over in the direction of the two girls. "Hermione!" he called out, gratefully getting her attention.

"Cedric!" she sounded surprised. Her and Ginny came to a stop as he finally made it to them, "You actually used my first name".

He just chuckled and stood in front of her, not letting the fact that her friend was staring wide eyed at him go unnoticed, "Yeah I guess I did. I wanted to apologize for not talking to you much in the last two months--"

"No it's fine" Hermione cut him off, "you had all the stuff with the second task and Valentines day with Cho. And Cho in general. How are you two doing?".

Cedric just shrugged his shoulders, "As well as it could be.. but you remember my thoughts on that"

"Only briefly". Hermione turned her head to the side to see Ginny just gaping at them, "Oh Cedric have you met Ginny Weasley?"

"I don't believe I have", he said shaking his head, "Hello"

"He-he-hello" She stuttered, she was yet another one to fall under the spell of Cedric. And even though it was amusing, the power he held over women, it could be rather annoying.

"Granger I was wondering if maybe you would like to study sometime together this week? Maybe we could catch up on things that have been going on with ourselves. You can tell me about Viktor and S.P.E.W?" He hoped he had said it right, but as soon as he saw her face light up he knew he had.

"You remembered!"

"Of course, I remember everything you say.. I mean --- er --- well will you?"

She nodded, "Yes of course.. But I do believe your friends are waiting for you". He quickly turned around and saw that the group was still waiting for him and had not bothered to go ahead like he much hoped they would. "Tomorrow?".

He looked back at her and nodded, "Sounds perfect. You two have fun". He placed his hands on Hermione's shoulder, "Bye, Granger". He swiftly turned away and headed back to his group as the girls began to walk to their destination once again.

"Hermione Granger?", Zacharias Smith snickered as he dug his hands into his pockets, "Really Diggory? What would Cho say about that?"

"There is no reason for her to have to say anything, Hermione and I are just friends"._Friends_, it was the first time he ever actually said those words out loud when referring to him and Hermione. And it wasn't like he didn't want them to be true. He did want to be friends with her, and he enjoyed her company. But deep down within him he could not help but wonder if there was something more he wanted with her.

"Whatever you say", Zacharias snickered once again and they all just turned and headed into The Three Broomsticks.

As soon as Hermione and Ginny were out of an earshot of Cedric and his fellow Hufflepuff's Ginny could not contain her curiosity any longer, "Hermione! Since when do you _speak_ to Cedric Diggory?"

"Since sometime before the Yule Ball", Hermione just shrugged her shoulders. Not really seeing the big deal. Yet, she knew how girls tended to fawn over Cedric, and apparently Ginny was one of them, "It's really not a big deal or anything"

"Not a big deal or anything? Hermione, it is. _Cedric Diggory_! Of course it is a big deal. Just about every female at Hogwarts fancies him"

"I greatly disbelieve that McGonagall fancies him" Hermione replied cheekily.

Ginny just rolled her eyes, "You know what I meant Hermione, besides McGonagall probably fancies him in her own way". She left out a soft giggle, "Do you fancy him? Or does he fancy you?".

Hermione stopped walking and turned to look at her friend, "Ginny, Cedric and I are just _friends_, nothing more". She sighed and pushed a piece of hair that had flown in front of her face behind her ear. "And evermore Cedric is dating Cho Chang"

"And from that little mention of Cho in the conversation you just had, he didn't seem all too happy. I guess you are right, I mean you are slightly seeing Viktor Krum", she exhaled noisily. "But to be not only speaking to Cedric, but friends with him as well! What do Ron and Harry think about that?"

"They don't know, now please hurry up!".

Ginny just rolled her eyes once again and began to walk next to Hermione, "Where are we even going? I wanted to go to The Three Broomsticks"

"We will, but we have to meet Ron and Harry at Zonko's Joke Shop and we are already running behind".

"Oh okay.. Wait! You totally just changed the subject so you would not have to speak about Cedric", Ginny reached out and grabbed Hermione by the arm causing her to stop walking. "You are going to study with him tomorrow?"

"It would look that way..", Hermione groaned, "Ginny whatever you are thinking I already told you, _just _friends. I would ask you to come with us to study but I know you wouldn't be able to control yourself"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that you are just like every other girl at Hogwarts that fancies Cedric. He doesn't always want that. He wants someone he can talk to and just be friends with."

Ginny crossed her arms across her chest and just stared at Hermione, her eyebrow slowly rising, "And I am guessing that is you?"

"Perhaps. I will admit he is a handsome boy, but in him all I see is someone that isn't too bad to talk to once in a while. I figure he won't be the worst person to study with. Your brother is usually too loud and annoying and Viktor just watches me. It bothers me. Besides Cedric is only a friend, he'll be able to help me."

"If you say so." Ginny just shrugged her shoulders and began to walk again, "Now let's go find Ron and Harry."

The next day Cedric and Hermione both arrived moments apart from each other at the library. Neither of them knew it, but they were both equally as nervous. But what did they have to be nervous about? They were just friends. They had finally admitted it to other people as of yesterday. Of course Hermione still had not told Ron or Harry. Mostly because she was unsure of their reactions. Especially with him being, as Ron would say, 'another enemy' in the competition.

They sat at the very table they had their real first conversation at, said some quick hello's and got right to their work. Probably unsure what to really say at first. After ten minutes or so Cedric cleared his throat causing Hermione to lift her head from her work and to meet his gaze, "Hm?"

"Did you enjoy yourself yesterday?"

Hermione nodded, "As well as I could. Ron and Harry were in one of their pestering moods about things."

Cedric nodded as well as closed the book in front of him, "Why didn't you go with Viktor then?"

"Well I wanted to go with Ginny. But Viktor is different.. he's the strong silent type. He doesn't really talk at all. As much as I try to not let it bother me, it does. I like to converse with the person I'm with and not just hear myself talking", she chuckled softly and looked down at her book. "Why did you not go with Cho?"

He cocked his head to the side and let a small smirk appear on his features. How did she know he didn't go with Cho? "Well.. how do you know I did not go with Cho, Granger?"

"I uh--" she stumbled over her words, "I just did not see her with you when you came up to talk to me, is all. Maybe you met up with her in The Three Broomsticks, I'm sorry for presuming."

"Granger stop", he reached over and took her hand in his for the second time ever. He didn't know why he did it, or why it felt so comfortable, "The fact is I did not go with her because I was avoiding her."

"You were avoiding her?" She didn't know why she sounded so surprised, she knew his feelings were iffy toward Cho. But for some reason he stayed in a relationship with her, "Why?"

Cedric didn't answer right away debating if he should tell her? These were types of things friends talked about, correct? Relationships and things that happen in those said relationships. At the same time, he knew Hermione was younger. Not that he wasn't her age when he had had sex. It was different, even though they were friends, they were a boy and a girl. It wasn't very proper to talk about those things with each other, especially if it wasn't containing those two people. And Cedric knew that Hermione was a good girl, and he had no right to speak that way to her, "She was just nagging me about something. Nothing big.. let us talk about something else though? Your friend Ginny, is it? She seemed nice"

Hermione nodded as she shifted in her seat a bit, wondering if it bothered Cedric that she asked about Cho. "Yes she is, she was quite taken with you though. Another one to add to your fan club"

"Ah that dreaded fan club", he grimaced an rested his cheek on his palm. "Do you think Viktor or Harry will take it from me? I think it is rather time that I don't have one anymore"

"Well, I do believe that Viktor already has one." She giggled slightly which she hated. Hermione wasn't much of a giggler, but she found herself doing it more often when she was in the presence of Cedric. "But he might enjoy it more. As for Harry, I don't think he would even know what to do with one."

"You think I do?", he exhaled deeply, "It's bloody awful I tell you. All I want to do is be a normal seventeen year old boy"

"But you are not normal Cedric, none of us are really normal."

He nodded, "Well you know what I mean. A normal seventeen year old boy wizard at Hogwarts, of course." All he wanted to do was study, do well in his classes, have a girlfriend that didn't nag him, and enjoy his last two years at Hogwarts. He didn't hate that he put his name in the goblet of fire or anything, he was quite happy he was picked. He just didn't want all the status that came with it. It was no lie that girls had always fancied Cedric, it had just seemed to get worse with him being in the tournament. "Hermione how old are you?"

She raised her eyebrow at his request, "You do know it is quite rude to ask a girl their age."

He just grinned, "I do believe my mother may have mentioned that to me once before. But I'm asking you as your friend Ced. Would you rather I call you Granger when I ask? Granger how old are you?"

"I am fifteen, have been since September."

"September? Really?" His eyes lit up as he looked at her, "My birthday is in September also, that's quite something. What day if you don't mind me asking?"

"Why would I mind you asking?". She just shook her head, it was like sometimes they always asked each others permission, "September 19th, yourself?"

"September 30th, we are dreadfully close to each other", he smiled, "Which could be a good thing or a bad thing."

Hermione just nodded, not really sure what to say about that. But before she had a chance to open her mouth to say anything they were interrupted by a unwelcome presence, "And what do we have here? Cedric Diggory hanging out with a mudblood?" Draco Malfoy snickered as he stood with Goyle and Crabbe behind him.

Cedric's face immediately turned red and before Draco could ever react Cedric was on his feet in front of him. He was clenching his fists and looked about ready to hit the Malfoy boy, "What did you just say?"

"You---you heard me, Diggory", Draco stuttered almost as if he was slightly afraid but was trying not to let it show.

"Oh really? I'm pretty sure you are mistaken because I thought for a moment you called Hermione that terrible word!", Cedric gritted through his teeth.

Draco backed up, causing him to bump into Goyle and Crabb, "It's not right for a pureblood to hang around a mudblood, Cedric. What with your father say?"

"My father would not care, unlike yours! Go now before I hurt you", Cedric spat at them as they turned and ran from the library. Once they were out of sight Cedric went and knelt down next to Hermione's chair, "Are you all right? I am so sorry you had to hear him say that. I hate that word and you should never have to hear it be said to you."

Hermione nodded slightly, "It's all right Cedric, it is not the first time Draco has referred to me as one"

"What?", anger filled him once again, "He's called you that before! I will---"

"You will nothing", Hermione reached out and took his hands in hers, "He is just a silly prat. I try and not let it get to me." She lifted her one hand and pushed some stray hairs that had come forward out of his face,"I'm really all right please don't worry."

Cedric stayed quiet for a few minutes, he did not like the fact that Draco had referred to Hermione has a mudblood in the first place. Hearing it had not been the first time made him even more angry. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and even had to admit that her touch seemed to help great amounts, "Would you like to talk a walk? I do not feel much like studying anymore."

"That sounds like a splendid idea." They gathered their books up and left the library. They both knew it probably didn't look very right that they were walking the school grounds alone, together. When they both had relations with other people. Most of all Cedric, but they weren't going to let it bother them.

"Tell me Granger, what is the muggle world like?"

She turned to face him, the window blowing her hair every which way, "Have you never been, I thought.."

"No, no I have-- but not enough to truly know things. I remember seeing this thing called a television once, it seemed interesting."

She couldn't help but chuckle, "Oh it is. But sometimes it doesn't have very good shows, but other times they are shows that pull you into the story. Almost like a book."

"Books are good. I have never read a muggle book though", he admitted almost sadly.

"Well maybe I could recommend you one sometime soon."

Cedric turned around so he was backwards as he continued to walk, only now a few steps ahead of her so he could look at her, "I would like that very much-- Christmas is similar right? I mean I would think as much since--". Hermione just began to giggle, "What?"

"You are cute..", she stopped herself realizing how it sounded.

"What?", he stopped walking, almost tripping as he did so. He just stared at her and cocked his head to the side, "You think I am cute?"

"Well..", she began to bit her lip nervously, "I just mean how you speak about muggle things. I mean it's not that much different in a way, minus all the magic and other things. I just--"

He took a step toward her so that he was directly in front of her, "Hermione, do you think I am cute in general?"

"No..", she shook her head, "I think you are more than cute.. but maybe it is time for us to go back inside, I am getting quite cold."

Cedric reached out and stroked his fingers along her flushed cheek, "I think that…"

Hermione looked into his gray eyes and felt as if she could not breath, "you--you think that what?"

"That, we should probably go back inside." He removed his hand from her face and they both turned away from each other and started to walk back.

As soon as they got inside they quickly stepped away from each other and said almost awkward goodbyes and walked the opposite way of one another. Cedric's head had a million different thoughts running through it at the moment. He couldn't suppress the urge he had to kiss her as he placed his fingers upon her cheek. Maybe he had been fooling himself all along thinking that they could only be friends? What if it was only him that felt that way.

If so, even if she at all could feel the same way, what would he ever do about Cho? Granted, he wasn't very happy, but he did not want to hurt the poor girl. She had feelings deeply invested in him, he knew that much. He shook his head trying to rid his mind of his thoughts. No matter how many times he attempted to do so, he always ended up thinking of them once again. Maybe all it was was a sign that he needed to end things with Cho once and for all. It was possible he did not actually have feelings for Hermione, only that she was showing him that he needed to open his heart to another. To sincerely open his heart.

Just as he turned around the corner he wished that he had been invisible. There was Cho heading full speed toward him. A look of pure anger upon her features. He knew it was too late for him to turn around and flee, she had already spotted him. "Cedric Diggory!" She yelled only causing the students passing by to stop and look, "You were with _her!"_

"What are you talking about Cho?" Cedric tried to keep his voice calm, not really wanting an audience.

"Do not play smug with me Diggory! You were with Hermione Granger, that little slapper!" The people who had continued to stay around and listen to the exchange of words between Chang and Diggory all gasped at Cho's use of that word.

Cedric grabbed Cho by the arm and pulled her off to the side, "How dare you call her that! You don't even know her!"

"And you do!?" She gritted through her teeth.

"She is my friend Cho, and you won't even give her a chance. But you know what? Right now, I don't even want her to give you a chance after you having the audacity to call her that! She would never cause a scene in front of other people or even call you such a word. It shows who the real lady is." He let go of her arm and took a step back, "I think it is better if we no longer see each other for a while Cho, a long while. Good day."

Cedric turned on his heel and walked away from the very shocked looking Cho. That unquestionably did not go as he planned for it to.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Well hopefully you liked this chapter as well. I hate making Cho such a jealous bitch, but I had to do it.

Who wonders what Harry and Ron's reactions to this Cedric and Hermione friendship will be? Well you will find out soon enough.

Thanks for all the reviews! I would love to get 10+ before I post the next chapter ;) but that's all up to you guys.

I'll keep writing as long as you want me to!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. But who wouldn't want to own atleast one?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He had done everything in his power in order to steer clear of Cho Chang, in hopes that there would be no altercation. She had sent numerous Ravenclaw friends to try to talk to him, but it was no use. The damage had been done all because of her jealously. Was she not able to accept that he shared a friendship with another female? Granted his own thoughts about the situation were leaving him rather confused, but that was beside the point. She could have just told him maturely about her feelings, but instead she turned into a jealous brat.

To make matters worse, the following morning after the 'talk' he had with her rumors began to fill the halls of Hogwarts that Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang broke up because of Hermione Granger. Most of the school chose to ignore the idle gossip, but there were still others who wanted to know the truth. So Cedric made the decision to avoid Hermione. It was not that he was embarrassed by her or anything similar to that, it was the fact he did not want to drag her through this. He thought if he perhaps distanced himself from her, she would be left alone. But even in doing so, he couldn't help but notice he missed spending time with her. Their friendship was still in the blossoming period and now his avoidance could destroy any real progress they had in continuing to be friends. He had considered writing her a note to explain his behavior and hoped that she would understand. He was just unsure how to start it.

Hermione and Viktor Krum's closeness as of lately didn't go unnoticed by Cedric. Sure he knew that Viktor was still attracted to her and that she occasionally spent time with him. Every time he had seen her, Viktor was close by. He had gone to the library one day in hopes of actually speaking to her but she was Viktor and he couldn't help but notice the same jealously he felt the evening of the Yule Ball.

Could Cedric sincerely have feelings toward Hermione?

Right now his feelings were the last thing he needed to deal with. Right now he had to make sure that Cho and her friends would stop harassing him so that he and Hermione could possibly get back to becoming friends once again. Only friends, nothing more. Right?

He had decided to go to the library in hopes that the quietness of the room would help him be able to construct the perfect letter for her. He was about to enter when he was intercepted by Marietta Edgecombe, a friend of Cho's. She did not say much, just handed him a letter he presumed was from none other than Cho. He decided to take it, knowing if he did not it would just make matters worse. He bid a good day to Marietta and headed into the library. He found a secluded table and slowly opened the parchment from Cho.

_Dearest Cedric, _

_I am so sorry that I have upset you with my actions. I did not mean to be so jealous of Hermione Granger but I was, nonetheless. I do hope we can continue where our relationship has left off. I promise that I will not be jealous of your friendship._

_I have already written Hermione a note apologizing for what I had called her. _

_Love always,_

_Cho_

He groaned internally at the note as he closed it up. He was glad that she had taken upon herself to write a note to Hermione apologizing for the foul words she spoke. But under no circumstances did he want to get back together with her. He took a deep breath and began to construct his only letter to Hermione.

Hermione had no idea how to feel about the whole ordeal. She woke up that morning to hear whispers that Cedric and Cho had broken up the previous evening. But that wasn't all of it, somehow it was being said it was because of her. All of a sudden she was getting bombarded with questions. Was she seeing Cedric? Did she fancy Cedric? Did he fancy her? In the end she just told everyone they were simple fabrications. Especially after Cedric had not even bothered to speak to her after it started, and continued not to speak to her as the days passed.

It was a damp Saturday afternoon at Hogwarts and Hermione had decided to spend the day studying in the Gryffindor common room. She had been staying away from the library at all possibilities of the chance she would run into Cedric. She could not help but begin to feel angry at his avoiding her. Maybe it was her fault that Cho and him were having problems. Maybe he now did want things to work with Cho, and thought not being friends with Hermione would be a better choice.

She tried to push these thoughts out of her head and focus on her work, but it did not seem to be working. It was very hard for her to find any true time to herself with Ginny, Harry, Ron and even Viktor. Ever since the rumors had first started Viktor had become what Hermione would only refer to as jealous. For some reason she was not happy about that, she was rather annoyed. He began to come to the library with her while she studied more, began to walk her to her classes. It was not what she wanted at all. Then Harry and Ron were a whole other story. Ron at first became angry saying things about Hermione and fraternizing with the enemy, but after a while he began to laugh it off and say that Cedric Diggory would have no interest in her what so ever.

While Harry on the other hand was worried about Cho and even got snappy toward her saying that it was Hermione's fault Cho was hurting. Thankfully, Ginny was there and told him he was being a prat and that if anyone did anything wrong it was Cho Chang. Yet Ginny herself was getting on Hermione's nerves as well, always checking up on her. When everything first happened Hermione had gone to look for Cedric, to see how he was doing. But when he blatantly ignored her and continued to do so for the days that passed she did not know what to think.

"Hermione!" Ginny's voice called causing Hermione to groan. All she wanted to be was left alone, "I have a letter for you." She plopped down on the plush couch next to Hermione, "It is from Cho."

Hermione raised her eyebrow as she turned to look at Ginny, "Cho?"

"Yes", she placed the letter into Hermione's hand, "Open it."

Hermione hesitantly began to play with it unsure if she should _actually_ open it. Finally she gave in and did just that and began to read the words that were written upon the parchment.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_I am very sorry if you have heard about the foul things I may have said about you during a little argument me and my beloved Cedric were having. _

_I do not know the extent of your interest in my boyfriend. But I would assure you if it is any thing deeper than friendship, you are sadly mistaken. Cedric has no interest in you like __**that **__what so ever. So if you have thought this I am very sorry._

_Cedric and I were just having a small disagreement and I am sorry if I did speak ill of you. But do not worry, Cedric and I are working through that and I do hope that the three of us can become great friends. _

_I love Cedric very much and he loves me as well so the last thing I would want to do is hurt one of his friends. But if you do have thoughts of being with Cedric I would advise you to stop them now or stay away._

_Thank you._

_Your friend hopefully,_

_Cho Chang. _

It was not very much of an apology and she couldn't help but be gobsmacked that Cedric would return to Cho. From the short time she had been around him he had always made it known to her that his feelings for Cho were not as strong as hers for him. Perhaps he was just telling her that, thinking that Hermione fancied him and did not want to hurt her.

"I cannot believe her!", Ginny spoke as she reread the letter that had dropped from Hermione's fingers, "Do you think he has gotten back with her?"

"How would I know? He has not spoken to me in days Ginny." Hermione did not mean for it to come out as harsh as it did, "I am sorry Ginny I just--"

"Hermione I know I have asked you this several times and each time you insist on telling me I am wrong. But is there any chance that you do fancy Cedric?", Ginny asked softly hoping not to upset her friend. When everyone asked Hermione if there was something between her and Cedric, she went along with Hermione saying they were just rumors. Even if she knew they were indeed friends and had a slight feeling that there was something between them she would never admit it to a soul.

"I-I.. I clearly do not understand why you constantly ask me that. We are--we're just friends."

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes as Hermione focused her attention back onto her studies, "You cannot fool me. You are not as happy as you were for the short period you were spending time with him."

Hermione slammed shut her books and looked back up Ginny, "Well apparently he does not wish to even speak to me anymore."

"Maybe he did not make matters worse for you. I mean Cho--"

"Well according to Cho they are back together." Hermione stood up and gathered her belongings, "I think I will have a better chance studying in the library."

"I thought you weren't going to the library in order to avoid Cedric or is it Viktor you are avoiding? You and I both know that Viktor became jealous when he heard about you and Cedric, but you didn't really seem to care. Which makes me believe that you wished it was Cedric that was jealous of you and Viktor--"

Hermione put her hand up to stop Ginny from continuing, "You clearly have been reading too much of _Witch Weekly _lately." She just sighed, "I'll see you later all right?" She didn't give Ginny a chance to respond as she quickly left the commons room not even bothering to bring her books back to her room. She, however, had taken the letter from Cho. She wasn't entirely sure why.

The letter had made her realize things a lot clearer than before. The truth was, even if she did not wish to admit it, she fancied him. Now that he was back with Cho and she clearly loved him, Hermione did not know what to even do. She brought her hands up to her face and pulled her hair back. Urging herself not to cry, not over something as foolish as a boy. To make matters worse the one person she did not want to see right now was walking down the hallway, Cedric.

His eyes caught hers but he was unsure if he should approach her. Granted he had finished writing her the letter, but he didn't want to deliver it first hand. Which was absurd since it said he wasn't ignoring her to blatantly ignore her, but to protect her. Sometimes he had to admit that he did miss being a young child, just worrying about which toy he would play with that day.

When she spoke he was almost startled. Not by the fact that she spoke but the tone in her voice, "Are you going to ignore me this time too?"

He came to a halt in front of her and sighed, "Grang-Hermione that is not it.. I-"

"What? Then what is it, Cedric?" She tried her hardest to keep the tears that were threatening to spill at bay.

"Are you crying?", he asked, concern in his voice.

She shook her head, "Could you answer my question."

He sighed and reached into his pockets pulling out a piece of parchment. Another letter, was this one going to be a replica of Cho's? She wasn't so sure she could stand that, "Read this, it explains everything"

"But--"

Cedric sighed and reached up to run his fingers through his hair. He wanted to talk but he knew this wasn't the time at all, "I am very sorry but we shouldn't talk here, read my note, it will explain everything."

"Okay, I am sure you have to get back to Cho now, anyway." She said as she took the paper into her hands. Cedric stared at her for a moment completely baffled on why she would think he would need to get back to Cho.

He placed his hands over hers, "After you read it please respond to me.. Please." He gave her a sincere look then quickly walked away leaving her standing there alone. As she watched him disappear through the midst of people she fiddled with the note in her hands, almost scared to read it. She leaned against the wall and slowly began to open it.

_Granger, _

_At this point it is safe to say you almost certainly detest me. There is no reason for you not to. I have not been a good friend to you by ignoring you lately. I know you must be confused as to why especially after the rumors that have been circulated through the halls of Hogwarts. _

_I have ended my relationship with Cho, much to her dislike. She was not the one for me and was extremely needy in her want of attention. She also became jealous of my friendships, yours included and I hate to admit, she did in fact call you a word that has not one ounce of truth in it. _

_I have avoided you, not because I did not want to see you. In actuality you were the first person I wanted to run to and talk to about everything. I always find it so easy to speak to you. But once the rumors came I did not want any more rumors to spring up and hurt you. I care about you too much for you to be dragged through the mud by Cho and her petty friends' lies. So I thought, even though it was in all probability not the best idea, that if I stayed away from you you would be left alone. _

_I now know what a terrible choice that was and I do hope that we can still be friends. But if not I am sorry for being such a prat in the end._

_Please write back._

_Cedric. _

Hermione reread the letter at least three times before she finally sat down to write him back. He had ignored her so she would be left alone? Only a male would think of an idea like that. Though she had to admit she was still upset over it all, she wanted to be around him. Even if she could not admit how much.

She couldn't help but be confused by Cho's letter, which stated that her and Cedric were back together. In his own letter, he did not mention this, and quite clearly wrote that he had ended his relationship with Cho. Could it have just be a lie? Could Cho had realized that Hermione did like Cedric? But she never saw Cho enough, and had only been caught by Cho once while speaking to Cedric.

She took a deep breath and decided to focus on the letter to Cedric. She dipped her quill into the ink and began to write.

_Cedric, _

_I have to start in telling you that it is beyond gormless that you would believe ignoring me would keep me left alone. Granted, it probably kept the rumors from growing, but I still get asked questions. I just denied it, but I have to tell you, denying our friendship hurts me. Even though it was fairly new I enjoyed spending time with you. _

_I am not sure why Cho would believe there was something going on between us or something because it is clear that there would __**never**__ be anything between us. _

_Yet I do wish to still be friends with you, even if you are a mindless prat at times. And as your friend I would like to inform you that Cho has sent me a letter of a apology and I thought it very mature of her. Although I do believe she thinks you two are still together. If you are I hope our friendship will cause no more tribulations._

_Sincerely, _

_Granger. _

After she finished writing it she was not entirely sure how she would get it to him and wondered if he had similar problems with hers. Well, she could always give it to Ginny as Cho did. She'd give it to one of Cedric's friends but she wasn't sure if his friends knew about her or if they would even deliver the letter to him. She decided Ginny would be her best option.

She found Ginny still in the common room sitting by the pile of books she had left over an hour ago with her just sitting there, "Ginny I need your help."

Ginny raised her eyebrow and looked at Hermione, "And how do you need my help?"

Hermione held out the parchment, "I need to get this to Cedric."

"Cedric?"

"Yes Cedric.. He wrote me a note explaining everything."

Ginny's eyes lit up and she brought her legs to the side as Hermione sat across from her on the couch, "And does he return your feelings?"

"Feelings?", Hermione sighed, even though she was beginning to realize them herself she was not admitting that to Ginny. "I don't have feelings for him, I have already told you this. But is there any possible way you can deliver this letter to him?"

"Well.. how did you get his? And can I see it?"

"He handed it to me, saying it would explain everything and no, not now at least." Hermione told her, growing impatient.

Ginny sighed softly, "Fine I will get it to him." She took the letter from Hermione and stood up, "If one day you end up marrying him I would like to be in the wedding party.." She gave her a small smile and went off on her way in search of Cedric or at least someone who would give him the letter.

Cedric was stationed in the library studying when Ginny Weasley approached him with a response from Hermione. He had asked her to stay after he read it so he could send one back with her. It didn't take him very long to write one up, not like it did to write the initial letter. She had agreed to be friends still and he was grateful and he was relieved that Cho did go through with her plan to apologize to the Hermione. He couldn't help but wonder what she wrote which gave the idea that they still might be together.

_Granger,_

_Thank you for still wishing to be my friend even if, quoting you, "I can be a mindless prat sometimes." I promise I will make my behavior up to you someway, somehow._

_As for Cho's thoughts of us being back together, I don't know where she has come up with the idea. I have not spoken to her since the day we broke up. But I do not wish to have any relations with her in the future._

_Will you meet me in the library tomorrow? Only if you can of course._

_Sincerely the "mindless prat",_

_Cedric. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **So this isn't _entirely _my favorite chapter so far, but I did not want to rush into things even though I know all of you want Hermione and Cedric together. Or at least I think you do? I could be wrong. ;)

Well Hermione has come to realize her feelings for Cedric but when will Cedric finally realize his own, but when do boys ever truly figure things out quick? Tsk, tsk.

Also I know many of you are probably wondering if Cedric will live past the final task. What do you _want _to happen?

And of course I you all reviews you will be closer to finding out what I have hidden up my sleeves.

Read & review and I will bake you cookies in the shape of anything you want and they will be delicious.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. But who wouldn't want to own atleast one?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They both had to confess that being around each other again felt right, and comfortable. If Hermione was not confused by the feelings she was having toward Cedric, she would love to just say he was like the brother she never had. That wasn't the case though, she actually had a mild crush on her friend and needed to let it pass quickly. Cedric, on the other hand, hadn't even begun to understand what he was feeling over this situation. Something about being around Hermione brought him alive. Just a simple touch from her sent a shiver through his body and he did not dislike it.

As for their friendship, it wasn't completely unknown to the other students anymore. Yet there did not seem to be enough there to be anything other then two people that occasionally said a hi in passing and studying in the library. Especially since Hermione was still _seeing _Viktor Krum, as everyone liked to speculate.

They had decided to spend their time before dinner in the library studying. However, as hard as Cedric tried, he couldn't stop worrying about the Third task. Even if it was still a good while away, he had an uneasy feeling about it, he had not shared this fact with anyone. But of course his slightly off behavior did not go unnoticed by Hermione. When they first arrived she had decided not to say anything, not wanting to push into his personal life. As the minutes passed and he became more frustrated she began to worry.

"Cedric.." Hermione voice whispered just enough to get his attention. He looked up from his book, his hands buried in his hair, "Is everything all right?"

He groaned softly and looked at her, shrugging his shoulders slightly, "I don't really know."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She closed her book and leaned her arms on the top of the table, "I mean only if you want to of course. But do know, I am here for you."

A faint smile cracked on his face for the first time since they had entered the library, "I know and I am thankful for that. You are a truly good friend Hermione, even with me being a 'mindless prat' and everything." He sighed softly, "I know it is pretty barmy to think of this since the third task is still a little bit away but.."

"But what?" Hermione tilted her head the side and waited for Cedric to continue.

"I'm worried about the third task." He ran his hands over his face and leaned on his elbows, looking Hermione in the eyes, "Do you think I made a good choice entering the tournament in the first place?"

She parted her lips not sure how to answer that, "Well that is not really for me to decide. The question is, Cedric, do you think you made a good choice?"

He nodded slightly, "I guess so.. What if I end up failing, or maybe I'm afraid of winning or..". He heaved a sigh, "I don't know, I just don't know, Granger."

"Be not afraid of greatness: some are born great, some achieve greatness and some have greatness thrust upon them." She noticed the look of puzzlement on Cedric's face as she finished speaking, "Shakespeare."

"Shakespeare?" He raised his eyebrow and thought about it for a moment, "He was a muggle playwright correct?"

Hermione narrowed her eyebrows at him, "You have not read Shakespeare?"

Cedric shook his head, "Can't say I have."

"Well I do believe we may need to change that."

"Perchance. I do not feel very well like studying. Are you opposed to taking a walk?" He asked with a hint of anticipation in his tone.

Hermione could only giggle, "Cedric do you ever truly like to study?"

He grinned as he watched her giggle, she looked so innocent and sweet while she did so, "Sometimes, but I think I would just rather be doing other things with you besides studying." As soon as the words left his voice he regretted them when he saw the look on her face. He did not mean it like that at all, "Granger, I mean.. We always have such fascinating and amusing conversations. They are far better than studying."

Hermione slowly closed her mouth, knowing that it was open when she misunderstood what Cedric was saying, "We can speak while we study Cedric, we do it all the other times."

"Well I don't want to study, Hermione, I want to take a walk.. With you." As he got to his feet and gathered all of their books up, "Now please, will you join me, otherwise I may cry."

Hermione couldn't help but scoff at this, "I'll believe it when I see it." She crossed her arms across her chest as she watched Cedric begin to pout and give her the most adorable puppy eyes, "Uh fine!, but not for long, promise?"

"I promise." He smiled widely and pulled her up and onto her feet.

They finished gathering their belongings up and headed to take a walk on the school grounds. Besides studying, taking walks had become one of their favorite things to do. Even if Cedric always had to convince Hermione to come along with him. He sometimes thought she was afraid to be seen with him after everything that had happened with Cho.

Sometimes they were silent, sometimes they were laughing, but they were always enjoying each other's company. As they walked, "Granger quote me something from Shakespeare again."

Hermione scrunched up her face as she tried to think of another one of Shakespeare's line, "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate:.. Actually I can't remember the rest of that one", she giggled softly.

Cedric frowned slightly, "It was nice, do you know anymore?"

"I know a bit from Romeo and Juliet," she took a deep breath and began to quote some lines, "'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? that which we call a rose By any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,

And for that name which is no part of thee Take all myself." She couldn't help but start to blush when she came to a finish as she noticed Cedric's intense stare on her. "What?"

"It was beautiful, and the way you spoke it." He grinned crookedly, "I think I may really need to read some Shakespeare."

They continued to walk a while along until it began to drizzle. Hermione let out a soft groan and put her hands over her head. Her hair was frizzy enough, she did not need the rain to make it any worse for her. Especially in front of Cedric, "Why does it have to rain now?"

"Why not?" He said with a smirk as he put his belongings onto the ground and twirled around a few times, his arms spread out. "I for one love the rain, it is quite soothing."

"It just makes you wet."

Cedric stopped and tilted his head to the side a grin on his face, "My my Granger, are you becoming a girl on me?"

"I am a girl, Diggory." She rolled her eyes and gave up on trying to tame her hair as the rain began to come down harder, "Can we go inside now?"

"When I was younger I told my mother that I wished to get married in the rain." He shot her a smile before tilting his head back and letting the rain cascade down his face.

"You do know it is quite hard to plan for rain on your wedding day"

"I know that now, but I still would love to.." he smirked and walked over to her, "Dance with me."

Hermione raised her eyebrow, she must have heard him wrong, "Excuse me?"

"Dance with me Granger, please?", he held out his hand for her to take. "I do not bite, I promise."

She sighed loudly and removed her belongings and placed them next to Cedric's on the wet ground, "Fine."

He took her hand in his and placed his other hand on her petite waist, while she placed her free one on his shoulder. They danced slowly in the rain not neither of them really caring who passed by and saw them. Hermione began to laugh as Cedric spun her, "What's so funny Granger?"

"You.. This.. Us dancing in the rain", she laughed as he pulled her close to his body causing her to softly gasp, their faces inches apart. Hermione could feel Cedric's warm breath on her face as she stared up and into his gray eyes. It did not go unnoticed by her as he slowly licked his bottom lip before biting onto it. He slowly began to lean in, but before anything could happen a deafening crash of thunder rumbled through the air causing but of them to jump back from one another.

"I--uh--I.." Cedric brought his hand up to scratch the back of his head, "You are soaking wet Granger, let's get you inside." He went over and picked up both of their belongings then ushered her inside the castle and out of the cold rain. "I'm sorry."

"S-sorry f-f-or what?" Chattered Hermione.

"Hermione!" Cedric felt terrible, not only had he gotten her wet (in a totally nonsexual way), she was freezing. He put their things against the wall and began to run his hands up and down her arms in hopes of warming her up, "You're freezing and it's all my fault."

"N-no I-it's n-n-not", she chattered once again. She couldn't deny that she was infact freezing. However, she didn't believe it was his fault. She had stayed out there with him after it began to rain, she wanted to be out there with him. "I'm w-warming up as w-we s-s-speak", she tried to smile widely.

Cedric let out a sigh before wrapping his arms around her pulling her into a hug in hopes the body heat would warm her more, "Well I guess you won't be attending my wedding", He chuckled softly.

"Are you not cold?" she asked her teeth finally coming to a stop.

Cedric shook his head, "No, I guess I like to be in the rain a lot, and I haven't gotten sick yet, either."

"Never say never." Hermione giggled as she began to finally feel warm in his embrace. Although she had no intentions of leaving his grasp until he let her go. She wrapped her arms around his waist as her head rested upon his chest. "Thank you."

"Welcome." He grinned as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Hermy-own-ninny!" Viktor's voice called down the hall causing them to break apart from each other for a second time that day, "I haff been looking for you everyvare, you veren't in the library."

"Oh, I'm sorry…" She had completely forgotten that she was suppose to meet up with Viktor after she finished studying with Cedric. She pushed one of the wet strands of her hair that had fallen into her face back, "Cedric and I went--"

"You are all vet!" It was not difficult to see the look on Viktor's face as his gaze darted from Hermione to Cedric.

"Well it is raining." Cedric stated in almost a snickering tone causing Hermione to shoot him a look. "Sorry.." He straightened his stance and just stood there quietly.

"Shall ve go now Hermy-own-ninny?" Viktor said in almost a harsh tone it took Hermione back. Why was he acting like this? He surely could not be jealous of Cedric, could he? She knew he was uneasy when the rumors had happened but now they had passed and it was quite known that her and Cedric were only friends. Even if sometimes she felt strangely toward her friend.

"I guess so?" She said in more of a question than an answer. She turned and looked toward Cedric who had in that moment picked up both of their belongings and handed Hermione hers, "I will see you later?"

"Of course", Cedric said with a nod. "Change into some dry clothes, I'm sorry once again."

"Don't be", they stood there awkwardly for a moment unsure if they should hug or anything do to the fact Viktor was standing there and watching them very closely. "Bye, Cedric."

"Bye, Granger." Cedric watched as Hermione turned away and began to walk down the hall with Viktor. Was it wrong for him that he wished he did not have to release her from their hug when Viktor had approached them. He shook his head and went on his merry way.

Hermione had quickly said goodbye to Viktor after they had left Cedric, claiming she had to change into some dry clothes since it was closer to dinner than she expected. Even though Viktor did not look very happy about it, he bid Hermione a farewell and told her he would see her at dinner.

As soon as she entered the Gryffindor common room she was swarmed by Ginny and Parvati Patil, "Hermione what happened!?"

"You are all wet!" Ginny stated the obvious, "Did you get stuck in the rain?"

"I think the evidence would show that." Hermione rolled her eyes, this was delaying her from getting dressed. She began to walk up to her room as the girl's followed her.

"Why were you out in the rain?" Parvati asked quite confused.

"Weren't you suppose to be studying with Cedric?"

When they stepped into the room Hermione quickly turned and faced the girls, "Cedric?" Parvati asked once again, confusion in her voice, "_Diggory?_ I thought they were only rumors!"

"They were, her and Cedric are friends though." Ginny crossed her arms and looked at Hermione, "So once again, why were in the rain when you should have been in the library studying?"

"Ced." She noticed both girls eyebrows rise at her calling him Ced, which in actuality she had never done before. "Cedric wanted to go for a walk." She shrugged like it was the most common thing ever, but she knew that to anyone else a boy asking a girl to go for a walk could very much look like something else. "Now if you two will leave me be I would very much like to change out of these wet clothes and into some nice dry ones. Thank you."

By the time Hermione had finished drying herself off and changing, thankfully, into some dry clothes, it was time for dinner. She didn't have enough time to dry her hair as she would have liked to but she didn't really care about it. She had walked down to the great hall with Ginny since Harry and Ron apparently could not wait for her or anything.

"Why is your hair wet?" Ron asked as she sat down across from him.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "She took a shower?"

"Yes, that is correct, I just took a shower." She didn't know why she lied but she had a feeling they would have abnormal reactions if she told them the actual truth.

"Why?" Ron asked again this time while food was in his mouth. "Why not after dinner?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Because---"

"How was your walk in the rain with Cedric Diggory, Hermione?" Lavender Brown giggled as she walked by with Parvati. Hermione turned to look at the girls with her eyes narrowed, that was just perfect.

"Cedric? In the rain?" Ron sounded anything but happy, "What were you doing with _him_?"

"I already told you that Cedric and I are friends.."

"Apparently, but why would you take a _walk_ with him?"

She chose to ignore his last comment as she began to eat her dinner. Harry just shrugged and didn't bother to make any comments not wanting to really get in the middle of the situation. Dinner continued to go on quietly for the trio, that was until Hermione was tapped upon the shoulder. She looked up to see the Hufflepuff, Callum Hark, standing over it. She knew from Cedric it was one of his best friends.

"Hermione, Cedric wanted me to give you this." He held out a piece of parchment for her to take. Hermione looked around Callum to see Cedric smirking at her from his table, his hair still wet.

She took it from his hand, "Thank you."

He gave her a nod and walked away to head back to his table. Hermione looked down at the letter and slowly began to open it even though she knew both Harry and Ron were watching her intently.

_Granger,_

_I wanted to make sure you are not annoyed at me for making you stay out in the rain. Although I must say it was quite enjoyable dancing with you. I do apologise once again though, I felt badly when you were so cold. _

_I also hope I did not upset Viktor in any way, he did not look very pleased with me._

_Do you know any more Shakespeare? I really want to hear some more. _

_I promise I will not drag you outside for a walk tomorrow, unless you wish it._

_Sincerely your "mindless prat",_

_Cedric. _

Hermione tried to conceal her smile as she folded the paper back up. She wanted to write him back immediately but she did not have the resources to do so. She scanned her table and finally noticed that for some reason Neville had his bag with him. She asked him and he had exactly what she needed so she began to write a letter back to Cedric right in the middle of dinner.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up from his food and over to her, "hm?"

"Do you know any Shakespeare off the top of your head?" She asked even though she wasn't sure what his thoughts would be on this.

"Shakespeare?" Ron raised his eyebrow, "What the bloody--"

"Um.. not really, sorry Hermione"

_Cedric, _

_You must not keep apologising! I am fine, but perhaps next time it starts raining we should head in sooner rather than later. And do not mind Viktor at all, I just had forgotten that I was suppose to meet him._

_More Shakespeare? I think I am going to have to find you one of the books. Let me see I think I may know a little more from Romeo and Juliet._

_'If I profane with my unworthiest hand_

_This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:_

_My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand_

_To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.'_

_And I am not entirely against a walk tomorrow, weather permitting of course._

_Sincerely,_

_Granger._

Once she finished writing the letter she couldn't deny being nervous about delivering it to him. She also could not help but wonder if he had the same feeling. Since he did send Callum to bring it to her. "Harry could you do me a favor?" She said in the sweetest voice possible.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "What is it?"

"Could you bring this to Cedric?" She held out the letter.

Ron scoffed, "What is Harry now, your messenger? Why would he even do it? Cedric is the competition.."

"Ron." Harry looked at him before looking back to Hermione, "Of course I will." He grabbed the letter from Hermione and made his way over to Cedric at the Hufflepuff table. Hermione and Ron both watched as he taped Cedric on the shoulder getting his attention. Cedric took it and thanked him profusely and shot Hermione a wink.

"Did Cedric just wink at you?" Ron asked annoyed.

The next day when they were studying in the library Hermione was rather pleased. When she returned to her room after dinner she had decided to look through her books for one in particular and couldn't have been happier when she realized she did indeed have it with her. She tried to decide whether to give it to him as soon as she saw him or wait and surprise him with it sometime during their studying. She had chose to go with the second option.

Of course her smile did not go unnoticed by Cedric as he actually attempted to study today, "Why are you all happy?"

"Well..", she grinned as she reached into her bag, "I have a present for you."

His eyes lit up, "A present? Can I have it?"

She narrowed her eyes and giggled, "Well that is not a very polite way to ask for a present, Cedric."

"I'm sorry." He pouted, "May I please have my present Miss Hermione?"

She sighed, "Very well." She pulled out the book and placed it in front of him. His eyes widened as his grin grew wider as he looked at the copy of _Romeo and Juliet _that laid before him on the table.

"Where did you get this?" He picked it up and began to flip through the pages.

"Well when I returned from dinner last night I realized that I had some books and I wasn't entirely sure if I had this one, but apparently I did"

"Thank you so much! I need to read it right away." He smiled brightly like a little kid on Christmas, "Granger, you do know you do not have to send people to give me your letters. I mean you _could_ do it yourself or you could use an owl.."

"Well you sent Callum last night…"

He grinned and nodded, "I did. Only because he had to get up for something and I asked him to swing by and hand it to you. Otherwise, I would have myself."

"Well, you don't have to write me letters you could just _tell_ me what you want verbally."

He leaned toward her over the table, "Now what fun is that. Unless, do you wish me not to write to you anymore?"

"No, no, I like it." She blushed slightly, "Why don't you start reading.."

"Good idea." He flipped opened the book to the first page and began to read out loud instead of to himself, "Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; Whole misadventured piteous overthrows Do with their death bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, And the continuance of their parents' rage, Which, but their children's end, nought could remove, Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; The which if you with patient ears attend, What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."

He looked up at her and she giggled, "Continue.."

"Okay." He cleared his throat, "Enter SAMPSON and GREGORY, of the house of Capulet, armed with swords and bucklers." His eyes lit up, "Oh swords!"

"Cedric", Hermione just rolled her eyes as he continued to read. That was how they spent the rest of their afternoon. Cedric reading the play out loud and Hermione listening intently as she watched his reactions to everything that happened in the story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Good place to end this chapter? Hmm I think so.

I definitely got the Shakespeare idea while I was watching _Much Ado about Nothing _the other night. Granted _Twelfth Night _is my favorite of his play's, hence the first quote Hermione says. I just thought _Romeo and Juliet _was more innocent and sweet even if it's sad.

Thanks everyone for the great reviews on the last chapter!

I know you _all _want Hermione and Cedric together, soon I believe? I would adore if all you lovely readers left a review on this chapter. Perhaps it would push me to move things along? Hm? Hm? Haha.

Read & review. Thank you all. Eskimo kisses!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. But who wouldn't want to own at least one?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cedric had continually lost himself in the pages of _Romeo and Juliet _as the days passed. Even though he did not have enough time as he wished to sit down and enjoy the play, he stole every minute he could. Which, most of the time, happened right before he went to sleep at night. He found himself enjoying it thoroughly, even if at moments he felt much like a girl for doing so. He had not gotten as far into the play as he wished, especially since he tended to reread parts a few times to get it perfectly right. He wanted to memorize the words that stuck out to him the most. He began to enjoy quoting those lines to Hermione every time he saw her. Of course when he did it only caused her to blush and smile and even giggle at times. But Cedric found he wouldn't have it any other way.

He had finally finished the balcony scene prior to falling asleep. He must have reread it at least two times after that. He knew at the rate he was going he would never finish the play. Cedric had considered sending her a letter by owl once he closed the book, but he decided against it not wanting to wake her up from her slumber.

The next morning Cedric had woken up later than he wished from a not so pleasant dream. He couldn't quite remember what exactly happened but he had an eerie feeling with him all morning. Because he woke up late and made it to breakfast late he had missed seeing Hermione. They never really spoke in the great halls, a little smile here and there, a mouthed hello, but that was about it. So as soon as he had a chance he went in search of her, not really wanting to wait until their study session in the library. Cedric knew he should be considering why he felt that way, but he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind.

Hermione was standing in an archway that led outside, talking animatedly to Harry, Ginny, and Neville Longbottom over her latest research to do with S.P.E.W. It had become somewhat difficult for her to focus on anything while she studied in the library with Cedric. She of course continued to do her homework, but he chose to steal every other moment talking to her. Not that she complained, but she knew that she was probably getting too far in over her head. Standing there talking was exactly how Cedric found her when he snuck up behind her. His lips only inches from her ear.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun! Arise fair sun, and kill the envious moon who is already sick and pale with grief. That though her maid art far more fair than she"

Hermione tried to conceal the glee she felt as she heard Cedric's voice. She quickly turned to him and smiled, "You read the balcony scene finally!?"

"Yes." He cocked his head to the side and smiled, "At least three times, I had to make sure I had the lines down perfectly."

"Well it was very nice." She looked down at her feet trying to fight a blush that was dying to expose it's self.

"I must run though, I will see you later at the library." Without even realizing what he was doing, Cedric leaned in and placed the quickest kiss possible upon Hermione's cheek, "Bye." He quickly turned away and darted down the hall, obviously in a hurry.

It took Hermione a moment to realize what had just happened. The worst of it it had happened not only in front of Ginny, but in front of Harry and Neville as well. She quickly took a deep breath and turned around to face her friends, "Okay so where was I.."

It wasn't hard to notice the enormous grins that were upon Ginny and Harry's faces, as well as the dumbfounded shock that was on Neville's. "Oh yes, you two are just friends." Ginny shook her head and turned and walked away, Neville trailing behind her, most likely asking her about what had just happened.

Hermione, "We are!" she called out after her, groaning softly.

"Hermione." Harry started, "You know if you fancy Cedric that is not a bad thing."

She didn't know what to say at first, "I--uh--I." She quickly shook her head, "I do not have any idea what you are referring to Harry. But we are going to be late to potions if we stand here any longer, now come on" She began to briskly walk toward class, Harry hot on her heels. He had decided not to say anything else on the topic of her possible fancy of Cedric Diggory.

Cedric did not even realize what he had done until he was in the middle of class. He kissed her, granted it was only her cheek. But still, he had never done that before, she had never done that before either. Yet to him it was like the most natural thing ever. He knew he was going to have to think things out sooner or later. He thought the sooner would probably be the best bet. He had known for a few weeks now that he had some sort of attraction toward Hermione, but he figured it would, and could, pass. As time went on it stayed the same, perhaps even intensified slightly. He kept telling himself not to think so into it, not to ruin the good friendship they had created. Especially after the whole Cho incident happened, and thankfully passed.

After things with Cho came to a sour end he had decided to swear off dating for quite some time. But if you asked someone to look at his and Hermione's situation from the outside they could be called a couple. They made sure to meet each other every day in the library to study, but study did not _always_ happen. Basically he thoroughly enjoyed every single moment he spent with her, and never wished for them to come to an end. Hell, he lived to make and see her blush at least once every day. When it came down to it, he had no clue how she even felt toward him besides a friendship. As well as the whole Viktor Krum ordeal. He never really asked Hermione of their relationship, but as he could see it was very innocent. Extremely innocent, as if they were just partners in some project or something, nothing more.

The thing was that if there was indeed no Viktor, Cedric had a feeling he would pursue Hermione in order for her to become his. He knew with the last task slowly approaching he should not be focusing on females, but perhaps just a little innocent romance would do no harm. However the fact remained that if something like that were to happen, Cedric would not be able to just end it. Because he knew he did not not want Hermione in his life in some form.

This seemed to consume his thoughts all the way into lunch, were he sat quietly at the Hufflepuff table, eating. He didn't even notice how many times someone had asked him a question in which he completely ignored.

Zacharias Smith began to laugh which caused Cedric to look up from his food for the noise was quite annoying, "And what is with Cedric today, hm? Have you and the little girlfriend not had any leg over action yet?"

Cedric narrowed his eyes as he noticed Summers and Summerby beginning to laugh along with Smith. Before he had a chance to respond, it was Callum's voice he heard, "You bloody well know that Cedric and Hermione are only friends. Besides Cedric is not like any of you."

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Summer's laughing came to a stop, "And from what I heard our Cedric here was not so innocent once in the common room."

"Enough." Cedric glared at them as he slammed his fist on the table, that was going to hurt later. "Can we not speak about my physical activities like I am not even here."

"Well something has crawled up your arse today and died, Cedric." Zacharias snapped at him, "We are just teasing you."

"I know, I just had a rough night's sleep." Which wasn't entirely a lie, but he still could not remember the dream he had. That eerie feeling from this morning suddenly came back to him, and he felt a chill run up his spine. "Have any of you had a dream that you can't precisely remember, but you still have an eerie feeling about it?"

All four boys looked at him with a confused expression on their faces, as if he was almost speaking a different language. Cedric just let out a sigh and quickly stood up and headed away from the table. As he headed to leave he wasn't blind to the fact that Callum had followed him, "Cedric is everything all right?"

Cedric just shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I just have a lot on my mind."

"I see." Callum nodded as they exited the great hall, "Could one of those things be Hermione Granger?"

Cedric came to a halt and turned to look at his friend, "I think I may perhaps fancy here more than a friend.."

"I know."

"You know?" He raised his eyebrow, "How do you know?"

"Cedric, we have been friends for the last six years, I think it is quite easy for me to tell when you fancy a girl", he chuckled, "But I must admit this time it is very different."

"What do you mean?"

"Like with Cho, well even though you didn't say it I don't think you truly fancied her. You just asked her to the ball because she was pretty and would go along with it. Most girls you have gone with in the past were mostly because you liked the way they look. I mean this time---"

Cedric held out his hand, "Just because we are friends I am not going to let you say Hermione is ugly or anything."

"I wasn't going to say anything like that!" Callum sighed but grinned at the same time, "She is pretty I think, in her own way, but she is very smart from what I hear. Cedric, she has kept your attention for quite a while at this point, and I feel like that is not going to change. However I do think you need to consider the fact that Viktor Krum slightly has a claim on her, unless she tells you otherwise. Perhaps if you do choose to pursue her in that way, you should wait until after the final task."

"You think I should wait?"

"Well, I mean see where she stands with her own feelings on Viktor before hand. I mean I can't really tell you what to do. But I know that you are going to need to focus on the final task and if you are just starting a relationship you might not be able to focus." Callum shook his head and sighed, "I should not really say anything you need to choose what you want to do."

Cedric nodded, "Yeah, I know. For all I know she could probably be head over heels for Krum."

Callum chuckled, "I don't think you have to worry about that. I've seen the way she looks at you. Now what was all that business with dreams?"

"I had a really weird dream last night, but I cannot really remember it. I just woke up with a eerie feeling from it." Cedric shrugged his shoulders, "It was probably nothing."

"If you say so. You know just because we are guys doesn't mean we cannot come to each other about things going on in our heads." Callum began to walk backwards away from his friend, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go meet a girl."

"A girl?" Cedric smirked as he cocked his eyebrow, "Who is she?"

"That I will never tell." Callum smirked as well, "Tell Hermione I said hello."

Hermione would be lying if she did not say that the kiss on the cheek had been running through her head ever since it happened. It was almost as if she was floating on a cloud and she hated it! That was not like her to get all girlie over a boy. But that's exactly what happened to her when it came to Cedric Diggory. She knew there were more important things going on that she should be focusing on, but every time she tried, Cedric would sneak into her thoughts.

She had to declare that she was beyond grateful that Harry, Neville, and Ginny had not brought up the random show of affection from Cedric again during lunch. The last thing she needed was to hear Ron's fowl thoughts on her and Cedric's friendship. When she glanced at Cedric she could not help but notice the look of aggregation upon his features as he slammed his fist down on the table. She had no idea what had happened but he looked anything but happy at his friends.

When she reached the library she could not help but feel the sudden flutter she felt in her stomach as she noticed Cedric waiting outside for her. He looked much happier than when he was at lunch, but she did however notice that he seemed put off by something. He began to smile when he saw her approach and held out his hand in hopes she would take it. Thankfully, she did just that. He knew he needed to find out where she stood with Viktor before he got in any farther with his feelings.

Once they got inside the library and sat down at their normal table Hermione began to take her books out of her bag and spread them out on the table. "Hermione.."

"Yes?", she looked up at him and noticed he hadn't taken any of his books out and was just staring at her. "Is there something wrong Cedric? You look put off."

He just shook his head, "I had a weird dream, it's nothing."

"You sure..", she reached across the table and took his hand in hers, "You know you can talk to me about it"

"I know, I just do not really remember anything about it." He took his free hand and scratched the back of his head, "But if I do you'll be the first one I tell."

"Good..", she smiled sweetly as she noticed his grip on her hand tighten, "Is there anything else on your mind?"

"Well. I'm worried about you, Granger."

Hermione raised her eyebrow, what did he have to be worried about her for? "Why?"

He sighed, "How serious are you with Viktor Krum?"

"Oh..". She began to chew on her bottom lip, "I don't know.. I mean I like his company sometimes, even if he barely speaks. I just guess I haven't put much thought into it."

He nodded at this, "Have you.. H-has he--have you shared a kiss with him?"

Hermione slowly nodded her head, "He kissed me once."

"Was it your first?"

"Yes", she whispered softly almost as if she was embarrassed by this fact, "He asked me to visit him in Bulgaria this summer."

Cedric took a sharp breath as his body tensed up, "And are you going to? Are you going to visit him? Do you want to visit him?"

"I-I don't know.. I haven't thought much about it."

"Well I don't want you to."

Did she hear him right? Did Cedric perhaps fancy her? No, no it could never be that, right? "Why?"

"I-I uh.. I don't trust him around you, Hermione." He let go of her hand and ran his own down his face, "Just.."

"Just what, Cedric?" Her tone harsher than he had ever heard before, "Why do you not want me to go? You are not my father, nor my brother. You are only my friend, and you know how I feel when Ron acts like this."

"That's different!"

"Different? Different how? You just told me you don't want me to go visit Viktor over the summer because you do not trust him? Is he the _enemy_ now?" He knew it was a mistake to do this, he had made her angry and had no good reasoning at all for why he asked. Well he did, but he couldn't very well tell her that, "So are you going to tell me?"

"Because", he groaned, "Because I wanted you to visit me this summer, okay? Happy now, Hermione."

Her eyes widened, "You are just saying that because----"

He stood up and walked over to her side of the table and pulled out the seat next to her. Cedric took a deep breath and sat down next to her, "I am not just saying that. I would love for you to come visit me over the summer. Of course that is only if you want to.. I mean if you want to go visit Viktor, I will not stop you. I know I should not have said I don't trust him around you because I know he is not a bad person. I just…"

Hermione reached over and hesitantly placed her hand upon his cheek, "You keep stopping your sentences with just." The corners of her mouth turned into a smile, "Tell me what it is."

"I can't.." Cedric moved his head to the side and pressed a soft kiss to her wrist, "Not yet."

"Cedric." She whispered softly as their eyes caught one another's. They both were breathing quite heavily as Cedric slowly leaned in and brushed his lips softly over hers before pulling away. Hermione's hand dropped to her lap as she just stared at him, registering what had just happened.

He smiled softly and reached over to stroke her cheek for a moment then leaned in and pressed a kiss to her temple, "You need to decide what your feelings are for Viktor.. I will see you tomorrow 'Mione." It was the first time he had every called her that and he hoped it would not be his last.

Hermione watched as Cedric stood up from her side and grabbed his bag off of the table. He gave her a smile and small nod before leaving the library, leaving her to think.

Cedric had gotten little sleep that night, too many thoughts running through his head. He felt as if he possibly should have just kept his mouth closed and not said a thing. Of course he didn't say too much, but the kiss, even if it was only a peck, expressed his feelings. So he did not sleep that night, in addition to that hour when he first got into bed. He was awoken from that dream again, but he still wasn't sure what essentially happened in it. He remembered screaming, but that was all he could remember.

So instead he stayed awake and finished the entirety of _Romeo and Juliet_. He did not expect it to turn out the way that it did at all. He once again contemplated writing Hermione. Once again he did not wake her, and wasn't entirely sure she would want to hear from him after what had happen in the library. So he would wait until tomorrow in the library, but then again tomorrow was Saturday. She, for some reason, may decide not to meet with him. Was being young always this difficult?

When Cedric didn't see Hermione at lunch he couldn't deny the gut retching feeling in the pit of his stomach. Of course the first idea that popped into his head was that she was avoiding him. Then at lunch when she wouldn't even look his way, he was going crazy. To make matters worse, when the great hall began to empty he saw Viktor Krum walking toward Hermione. Cedric could not really tell if she was happy that Viktor had approached her, but it did not stop her from going off with him. The first urge he had was to follow them and punch Viktor. However, the last thing he wanted to do was upset Hermione, after all it was all her choice. He had not told her how he felt exactly. Other than telling her he didn't want her to visit Viktor because he wanted her to visit him. He hadn't even thought about it until that very moment, but it wasn't false. The light kiss he felt gave her a very good idea what he was feeling and now it was all up to her.

He was running late for their Saturday library meeting due to the fact Callum was telling him about his mystery girl. He still would not release a name. Cedric of course did not bother to tell him what had happened with Hermione, since he really had no clue where they stood. When he approached the library he couldn't have been happier when he saw Hermione was standing outside waiting for him, just as he had done the day prior.

"Hello." She said softly as she pushed a few stray hairs that had escaped from her braid behind her ear, "I was afraid you were not going to come."

Even though he had seen her early in the Great hall he had not been able to take in the way she looked today. She wore jeans that fit her nicely with a purple and white striped sweater. It also just occurred to him that she had none of her books with her, which was quite odd. "Why would I not? Where are you---"

"My books, I thought instead of studying we could perhaps take a walk?" She looked down at her feet, this was becoming more difficult by the moment, "Only if you want to, of course."

Cedric nodded, "Of course I do, shall we?" Hermione nodded as well and they began to head away from the library. As they walked Cedric couldn't help but grin as he felt Hermione's hand grip his own. Even though people would probably see this, neither one of them cared.

They walked silently at first, both obviously unsure how to start the conversation. Hermione finally decided it would be her, "Viktor came up to me at the end of lunch."

"I know." Cedric stated only to widen his eyes a moment later at Hermione's raised eyebrow, "I mean I had seen him approach you, not that was watching you or anything, Granger--"

She giggled and shook her head, "it's fine. See, I had written him asking him to find me at the end of lunch because I had a matter to discuss with him. A matter to do with where I was going this summer." He didn't dare speak, but instead let her continue on, "I told him as flattered as I was for his invitation, I would have to decline it because I have chosen to visit somewhere else this summer. I have chosen to visit you this summer, as long as you still want me to."

"Of course I do! I mean I will have to ask my parents of course and you will have to ask yours."

"Of course." She smiled sweetly, "I also explained to him that I do not think that I can be anything more than friends with him. However, I did not tell him the reason behind that decision."

"And may I ask the reason behind this decision? Or would you rather not have me know."

She closed the gap between them, "I fancy someone else."

"Hermione." He whispered softly as he brought his hand up to cup her soft cheek, "I have to tell you that I am not sure what I am doing. I have never felt this exact way before when it comes to girls. The last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you, or lose you as a friend. So I suggest we take things slowly, at least until the third task is over? I don't want to overwhelm you, and I may sound like a complete prat for saying this. I need to focus on that third task."

"I understand." She said truthfully, she did not want to cause him a loss, "Can I still hold your hand?"

He chuckled, "Why Granger, I think that is the sweetest most innocent thing I have ever heard from you." Hermione instantly began to blush and shoved Cedric in the chest, "But yes you can, as long as I can do this just once." He leaned in and captured her lips with his own in a soft yet meaningful kiss. When they pulled away Cedric leaned his forehead against hers as he ran his finger along her jaw, "I have something for you."

Hermione's eyes slowly fluttered opened as she caught his gaze, "For me?"

"Mmhm." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a little brown satchel, "I actually have been meaning to give it to you for quite awhile, as sort of a token of our friendship. But I have a feeling it means more than that now." He backed away from her only slightly, yet keeping her hand in his. He held out the satchel for her, "Open it."

She took it from him, her eyes wide with curiosity, "Cedric you did not--", she cut herself short when she opened it to find a beautiful silver charm bracelet in it. "This is beautiful.. Where did you..?"

"That does not matter." He smiled and reached over to stroke her stray hairs out of her face, "Do you like it?" She smiled and nodded furiously. The truth was he had gotten it from his mother before Christmas for him to give to a girl that was very special to him. Most likely it was meant for Cho, but he did not at all feel the same way as he felt for Cho as he did for Hermione . Something so beautiful should be given to someone you cherish, "Can I put it on you?"

"But people might see it, I thought you wanted--"

He pressed his finger to her lips to quiet her, "I was going to give it to you out of friendship in the first place. Besides, I am going to tell Callum about all this, and I have a feeling Ginny will want to know everything once she sees it on you. If anyone else asks you can tell them I gave it you out of friendship."

Hermione did not say anything and just nodded. She let Cedric put it on her wrist, where she hoped it would stay for a very long time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Okay well this chapter for some reason was extremely hard for me to write. I think it was because I was unsure if I wanted them to actually kiss in it or leave that till the next chapter. But alas, I went with my gut and chose for it to happen in this chapter. Hopefully that made you all happy =]

I actually just finished watching _Prisoner of Azkaban _with my boyfriend because he wants to see all the movies. _Goblet of Fire _will most likely be watching tomorrow. lol

What would **everyone **like to happen in the next chapter? I always love your input!

Thank you for all the fantastic reviews up until now! Please keep them coming!! And I'll buy everyone ice cream. Lol.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. But who wouldn't want to own at least one?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Being happy was quite an understatement when it came to how Cedric Diggory and Hermione Granger were feeling, even if they were keeping things very low key and somewhat innocent. They had both confided in someone about the situation they were now in. Callum laughed at first saying that he always knew that Cedric had a soft side, but thought he handled it rather well about taking it so slow. Ginny on the other hand was erratic, asking a million and one questions, all which Hermione did not have answers for. They tried to be discreet as possible wishing to get to know each other on this new level without everyone having something to say about it. Of course it didn't stop people from noticing the beautiful bracelet Hermione now wore around her wrist. Thankfully everyone was too scared to ask her where she got it. Well, all but Ron, she of course told him it was a gift from a friend. Ron immediately decided it was from Viktor, since he did not know she had 'ended' whatever was actually between them.

After the admittance of their feelings in so little words Cedric had began to wait outside the library for Hermione's arrival. Of course he did this so he was able to hold her hand for those few spare moments they had in the day. Cedric even took to sitting next to Hermione during their study sessions instead of across like he use to. This made him able to take a hold of her hand, or brush a piece of hair out of her face any time he pleased. However, they had not been presented with the chance to really kiss again. By all means they had shared soft kisses on the cheek, and Cedric had lingered once long enough to brush his lips across her lips, but nothing other than that.

Cedric had made sure he was in the right mind set for the impending third and final task which was approaching faster than anyone had realized. Yet the closer it came to the task the more Cedric's dreams began to bother him. He was starting to believe he was having nightmares, yet he was still unable to decipher what precisely was happening within those very dreams.

Hermione on the other hand, was trying to be supportive on Cedric's decision of taking things slowly. It was not that she wanted to move fast at all, she was just afraid he would lose interest in her. She tried not to think about this and focused on other things. She was still quite upset that she had upset Winky, the house elf, that one day; all she wanted to do was help them. Her and Viktor's relationship was confusing, she had denied his invitation to visit him over the summer and shared with him that she fancied someone else. She was always certain that he would suspect it was Cedric, but for some reason he thought it was Harry. He even chose to confront Harry about this, of course Harry was beyond confused since he thought Viktor still held Hermione's attention.

She was in the great hall studying along with Harry, Neville, and Ron when an owl swooped by and dropped a piece of parchment in front of Hermione. As soon as she saw it she had a very good idea who it was from. Of course the sudden arrival of the letter did not go unnoticed by the three boys she sat with.

"Who's it from, Hermione?" Neville asked curiously.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "I have not had a chance to open it yet, have I Neville?" She sighed softly and slowly unopened it, making sure that it was unreadable to them.

_Hermione, _

_I'm beginning to miss starting my letters calling you Granger, but your name is rather pretty. I had to rush off after breakfast and did not have a chance to come see you like I wished. So I was hoping after lunch you would come visit me at my table, only if you want to, of course._

_Also, I miss you already._

_Sincerely your "mindless prat",_

_Cedric. _

Hermione took a few deep breaths in the hope that it would help her from not blushing. She looked up at her three friends, "Well, who was it now?"

"Who was what?" George and Fred asked simultaneously as they looked away from their own conversation.

"Hermione just got a bloody letter from Viktor and Neville is being nosey." Ron said harshly.

"I was not being nosey I was just asking, I'm sorry Hermione"

Hermione smiled softly at Neville, "It is all right, I know you meant no harm."

"What did Viktor have to say for himself? Can he at least spell your name right?" George said with a chuckle as he snatched the piece of paper from Hermione's grasp, but only choose to read the last bit, "'Also, I already miss you', how sweet. 'Sincerely your "mindless prat"'---" He froze for a moment and looked at his brother's friend unsure if what he was seeing was right. He looked over the whole letter and realized it wasn't his eyes playing tricks on him. Hermione sighed softly and mouthed the words 'please' to him.

"George has a cat got your tongue or something?" Fred said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, Viktor, well very nice." He handed Hermione the letter back and gave her a soft smile.

Cedric was afraid that Hermione would freak out over his request, up until that point they were terribly low key. Of course it was known they were friends, but nothing else besides that. He knew he was the one that suggested the whole low key, discreet thing, but sometimes he bloody well hated it. He had to admit that he was grateful that Cho's constant pursuing had become less and less prevalent. He hadn't shared with Hermione that Cho was still _attempting_ to get back with him, he felt it was probably better if she did not know.

Everyone who was around Cedric were talking more and more about the third task and how he was going to beat Potter. Cedric just shook his head and turned toward the Gryffindor table to where he finally set his eyes on Hermione. She looked up and smiled softly at him, a gentle blush filling her cheeks. She whispered something quickly to Harry before standing up and heading his way. Cedric could see Ron out of the corner of his eye watching her intently, his eyes only widened as she came closer toward the Hufflepuff table.

"Cedric." She said softly, obviously nervous on why he had asked her over here. Especially since Cedric had not once gone over to her at her own house table, almost making him feel like a prat, "Did you need to ask me something? About studying?"

He smiled up at her before making Callum scoot down so she could sit. As soon as she did he took her hand not even caring that his 'friends' were staring at them with their mouths hanging open. Callum decided to be the one to clear the air of the awkward silence, "So Ced, only a week left and it will be time for the third task you think you'll be prepared?"

"I think so." Cedric sighed softly, he felt as mentally prepared as he could and just wished everyone would stop nagging him. He knew Callum wasn't trying to do that, he would probably be the last person next to Hermione to bother him. But it was everyone else, including his father. He was continually sending him notes to share how proud he was of his boy. Of course Cedric wanted to make his father proud, he wanted to make his house proud, and his school if, by chance, he won. He just wanted everyone to relax for a bit, because all the talk about it was making him more anxious then he wished to be.

Summer's closed his mouth and watched Cedric and Hermione continually glance at each other, were the rumors actually true? Did Cedric actually fall for the Gryffindor girl with frizzy hair and once upon a time decently big teeth, "Hermione that is a very nice bracelet you have there, where did you get it?"

Callum rolled his eyes and shot Summer a look, as if he was saying 'are you really asking her such a mindless question Summers'. Hermione just blushed softly and smiled, "It was given to be by someone very special."

"Would that someone special be Cedric?" Summers asked the question he knew everyone was dying to know.

"Summers!" Callum groaned as he lifted his hand up to rub his temple.

"What? Am I the only one who sees that they are holding hands right now and giving each other sweet looks? I mean if they do not fancy each other then I have lost my mind!"

"Yes, I gave Hermione the bracelet." Cedric sighed as he reached his free hand to play with the charm bracelet that resided on her wrist, "But can we keep that between us? And I am serious about that."

"Well I do not know, Cedric." Zacharias stated as he glanced around the great hall, "I mean you are openly holding her hand right now, not that I actually suspect anyone is paying attention to that. However they do notice that Hermione came and sat with you, especially one in particular, Cho."

Cedric glanced over to the Ravenclaw table only to groan as he saw Cho and a few of her friends watching his every move. He shook his head and looked back at his friends, "Well, all in all, everyone has come to terms that I am friends with Hermione so there is no problem with her visiting me at our table."

"You do know I am still here?" Hermione finally spoke. "I can hear every word you are saying."

This only caused all four boys to laugh, "I like her." Callum chuckled.

"What made you go to Cedric after you were with Viktor Krum, Hermione?" Zacharias chuckled which received him looks from two of the boys.

"Well, Cedric can be a mindless prat sometimes," She smiled softly at him. "However he makes me laugh and even at times can be a real gentleman."

The first statement caused everyone to chuckle, well everyone but Cedric, "So now you are going to gang up on me as well, Granger?"

"Perhaps." She gave him a stern look before smirking slightly.

He knew that it was a big step but he could not help himself but lean in and press the quickest kiss to her cheek. He whispered in her ear, "My parents have said yes about you coming to visit. Have you asked your parents yet?"

Hermione was a little shocked at his public display of affection, especially since he wanted to keep everything discreet till after the third task. She would ask him about that later, "Not yet, I will write to them later." They spent the rest of the lunch chatting with Cedric and laughing over things that were said.

The rest of the day went by remotely slow, but soon enough it was time for their study session. As soon as they sat down Cedric went into a rant over the ending of _Romeo and Juliet _even though he had finished it weeks prior, he randomly began to thought about it. Hermione tried to conceal her laughter, but she found it somewhat endearing how he rambled on almost annoyed about what had happened.

"Now if they had been wizards and had an owl, then Romeo would have received the letter and then in turn would have not killed himself and Juliet would have woken up and then everything would have been grand." He explained to her as he played with the cover of one of the books in front of him.

"Cedric, it is suppose to be a tragedy. It is suppose to show that their untimely death brought their families together and in that, they finally realize that their petty fighting had caused them to lose the one thing very dear to their hearts, their children." Hermione explained as she reached over to her side and placed her hand on top of his, causing him to stop playing with the cover. He turned and looked at her, a small smile on his lips.

"You look very pretty today."

Hermione suddenly started to blush and looked down at her pants, "Oh shush, I do not.."

He brought up his free hand to stroke her cheek in almost a loving manner, "Oh you do, Granger, very pretty indeed."

Hermione sighed deeply and rolled her eyes, "Cedric, w-why did you have me come to the Hufflepuff table today and have me to sit with you and your friends when I thought you wanted our--" She stopped herself not really knowing what she should refer to them as. Was it a relationship? She wasn't quite sure, "Our situation to be low key."

Cedric nodded, "Yes, but I felt why do we need to be low key around our friends? Even though my friends can be greater prats then myself. Still I-- did you not want our friends to know?"

"No I do, I just.. what about everyone else?"

"Hermione, if you think I do not want people to know about us that is untrue. I just thought that we don't need everyone to know until after the third task and everything.. I mean--"

She raised her hand and placed a finger to his lip, "Cedric, what are we?"

"Ah huh." He mumbled against her finger before pressing a soft kiss to it, "Well, I would like to think that you are my girlfriend and that I am your boyfriend. But that is really all up to you if you accept me as your boyfriend and you wish to be my girlfriend."

"I would like that." She smirked as she pulled her hand away and brought it to her lap. Her other hand was still in his grasp.

Cedric looked around for a moment seeing that they were alone and slowly leaned in toward her. He brought up his free hand to cup her cheek as he pushed his lips to hers. The kiss started off very slow, much like their first kiss. Soon enough it grew deeper, but it all too soon ended when they heard the chattering voices of other's coming their way. "We will continue with this later", he whispered softly in her ear causing a chill to run down her spine.

They both turned toward where the voices were coming only to see Harry, Ginny, Neville and Ron approaching them. At this point Hermione would remove her hand from Cedric's but she decided against it. His friends knew of them, why not her own friends. "Hermione, there you are. We were coming to find you to see if you wanted to come to---" Ron immediately stopped talking as his eyes focused upon Hermione and Cedric's closeness as well as their hands entwined above the table.

Ginny's eyes on the other hand instantly lit up as she tried to hold back her giggles, "We wanted you to come to do dinner. We are sorry if we interrupted anything."

"Oh! Dinner, I didn't even realize what time it was." Hermione admitted truthfully as she turned to look at Cedric.

"Me either, but we should both go eat. I will try to find you before I have to do my prefect duties to say goodnight." He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek then released her hand and stood up, "Good day everyone." He gathered his belongings and quickly left the library.

All eyes were upon Hermione as she gathered her belongings, "You and _Diggory_? That looked more than just friends to me, Hermione." Ron's voice was almost harsh as he spoke.

"Well that is because Cedric and I are more than just friends now." Hermione announced out loud for the first time ever, and she couldn't help but deny the flutter she felt in her stomach.

"Wait." Ginny grinned, "You two have made it official? I was wondering what was going on when you went and sat the rest of lunch with him. Awe! I'm so happy for you Hermione!"

"That is bullocks! You cannot fancy Cedric Diggory."

"Well I believe she is more than fancying him Ron, I do believe that she is dating him." Harry said with a soft smile.

"That is just---why would you---are you daft?---I don't understand you Hermione." Ron gritted through his teeth.

"Well, I for one would like to say I enjoy seeing you happy, Hermione." Neville smiled sweetly at her.

Hermione finished gathering her belongings and turned to look at her friends, "Thank you Neville, now let us go to dinner, hm?" She didn't even bother to acknowledge the evil look that Ron was giving her. She was in too good a mood to deal with his petty fighting.

The next week moved at a remotely rapid speed and next thing Cedric knew it was the morning of the third and final task. However something about it had him over-thinking. His dreams had become more frequent in that last week, and even a little more vivid. Yet his memory was somewhat fuzzy over what exactly was happening. Now though, he was able to tell that Harry Potter had been there, more than once. He discerned that he was in a dark setting, and at one point he could have sworn he was in a graveyard. But what graveyard, he did not know.

His father and mother would be arriving shortly and he figured he would attempt to have a few free minutes without them. He wanted to see Hermione before the task actually began. So as soon as he woke up he sent her an owl asking her to meet him outside at their 'usual' spot as he began to call it in the last few weeks. Thankfully, he did not have to wait that long for she arrived a good ten minutes after himself. She sat down on the ground next to him, not saying a word. Hermione had a feeling he wanted to think in the silence.

Cedric reached over and took her hand his and looked at her, a faint smile on his lips. "Today is the day."

She nodded slowly, "It is. I cannot help but be worried for all of you."

"Well I mean, it's understandable, haven't you be romantically connected to all of us? Well at least that's what Rita Skeeter said." He said with a smirk, Hermione's presence instantly bringing him out of the foul mood he was in when he woke up.

"Oh shush, that is not funny." Hermione nudged him in the side and removed her hand from his.

"I am only playing." He chuckled as he reached up and stroked her cheek, "You have, in actuality, only been romantically connected to two of the champions."

Hermione grinned as she leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, "You are the only one that counts."

He smiled at her and placed his hand on her neck to bring her in for another kiss, "I am glad to hear that."

"Well there is a small chance you may be glad to hear this as well. My parents have said I can visit you over the summer.. I can leave Hogwarts with you if you wish--"

"I wish very much." He nuzzled his nose against hers, "Thank you."

"For what?" She raised her eyebrow as she pulled her face away slightly to look in his own.

Cedric let out a soft sigh, "For always knowing how to bring me out a foul mood when I am in one." He reached up to push a few strands of hair behind her ear, "You have a very settling presence, I hope you know that."

Hermione tilted her head to the side and peered into his gray eyes, "Why were you in a foul mood today?"

"I had that dream again. I've actually been having it every night for quite a while." He groaned as he lifted his hand and ran it over his face, "However I still cannot figure out what exactly is happening in it. I am now beginning to have the feeling it was to do the final task." He shook his head and cracked a smile at her, "It is probably just my nerves, that is all. Can we just enjoy these few minutes we have alone together." Hermione chose not to verbally answer but instead moved closer to him and pressed her lips to his once again.

Hermione could not help be on edge as soon as she watched not only Harry enter the maze, but Cedric as well. He had kept his dream from her at first, but then after a while he finally confessed to her about it. He tried to play it off as nothing, and sometimes he didn't even bring it up. But that morning when he talked about it, she could see the worry in his eyes. She knew she was probably thinking too much into it, he had said it was probably his nerves. That is most likely exactly what it is, right?

Cedric on the other hand, was pushing the dream out of his head as he experienced everything that was going on through the maze. Krum, Harry helping him, all of it. Then finally there he and Harry stood in front of the cup, and they decided to take it together. But as they grabbed it he couldn't believe what happened next. The cup was a portkey and he was now in a graveyard. But the connection between the graveyard and his dream did not occur to him at first.

Cedric looked down at the Triwizard Cup and then up at Harry. "Did anyone tell you the cup was a Portkey?" he asked.

"Nope," Said Harry. He was looking around the graveyard. It was completely silent and slightly eerie. "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"

"I dunno," said Cedric. He sounded slightly nervous, "Wands out, d'you reckon?"

"Yeah" said Harry, he seemed glad that Cedric had made the suggestion.

They pulled out their wands. Harry kept looking around him. "Someone's coming," he said suddenly.

Squinting tensely through the darkness, they watched the figure drawing nearer, walking steadily toward them between the graves. Cedric could not make out a face, and he figured that Harry was having the same problem. But from the way it was walking and holding it's arms, they could tell that it was carrying something. Whoever it was, he was short, and wearing a hooded cloak pulled up over his head to obscure his face. And -- several paces nearer, the gap between them closing all the time --- Cedric saw that the thing in the person's arms looked like a baby… or was it merely a bundle of robes.

He and Harry gave each other quizzical looks before looking back at approaching figure. It stopped beside a towering marble headstone, only six feet from them. And then without warning Harry dropped his wand and fell to his knees, clutching his hand over the scar on his forehead.

Cedric shook there almost in shock as he watched Harry, what was going on? Who was this person? What was he carrying. His thoughts were in overdrive that he didn't even hear what was said next. Only felt as he was hit by some green light and was sent flying to the ground.

A loud cheer ran through the air as Harry and Cedric landed on the ground with the Triwizard Cup. However it quickly came to a halt as the scream of Fleur Delacour replaced it. Hermione sat there frozen as she watched the scene unfold in front of her eyes. Was he dead? Was Cedric dead? That's what the whispers started to say throughout the stands. She quickly jumped to her feet and began to run down. She didn't even bother to see who she pushed passed as she ran to the scene of her best friend and boyfriend.

Callum quickly caught Hermione by the arm and pulled her to him knowing that this would be too much for her. They stood there as they watched Cedric's father, Amos Diggory stand over his son's body almost sobbing. Hermione clung to Callum's shirt as she let the tears that had been threatening to break free the last few moments out. He rubbed soothing circles on her back as he watched his best friend lay before him dead.

Yet the next words that were spoke surprised them all, "He's _alive_."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **I had a lot of trouble trying to make this chapter, especially the end come out right. And I hope you all enjoy it. Many of you asked me _not _to kill Cedric, and I didn't want to kill him as well. But do not think everything will be happy sunshine and cupcake kisses from this point. But they will have their moments. And I do have a good amount planned so I hope you continue to read.

So how many of you are happy that I did not kill him?

Reviews are like Cedric Diggory LIVING. =]


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. But who wouldn't want to own at least one?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He's alive, those two simple words gave Hermione hope as she freed herself from Callum's arms and went to Cedric's side. She had felt a pair of hands on her arms trying to pull her away but she wouldn't budge, she wouldn't leave him. She took Cedric's hand in hers and whispered softly, she could hear voices behind her but had no idea who they belonged to. All that mattered to her right now was that Cedric was alive, barely, but nonetheless he was alive. She had no idea what exactly happened out there, and when she turned to see if Harry was all right he was no longer there.

It did not take long for them to bring Cedric to the hospital wings and quickly began to make arrangements to transfer him to St. Mungos if it was needed. Hermione did not move from his side the entire time which began to start speculation, especially since only a handful of people actually knew that she was his girlfriend. She must have been asked numerous times by different people what she was doing there, but she never answered, too concerned for Cedric.

She reached over and brushed a few strands of hair out of his face "It's going to be okay, I promise." She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his temple

.

"Ms. Granger I ask you again--" Madam Pomfrey began to say, she was trying to clear the wing out of students that did not need to be there so they could help Mr. Diggory.

"Madam Pomfrey, Hermione is Cedric's girlfriend." Callum stated as he turned away from the small circle he had been in with Cedric's family discussing what had just happened, "I think he would like her to be here."

"Oh I did not know, I am sorry." Madam Pomfrey apologized than quickly turned away.

"Hermione?" A woman's voice called out finally breaking the trance she was on. Hermione turned to see a slightly tall woman who was not very slender, but not very big, short brownish hair and a face that resembled Cedric's but with a feminine touch, "You are the girl that Cedric has written about, I am Cedric's mother, Lily Diggory."

"Oh hello, Mrs. Diggory." Hermione said softly, pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Nonsense, please call me Lily.." she walked closer and placed her hand on the back of Hermione's chair, sadly gazing down at her little boy, "I know he's going to be just fine, I know it." Mrs. Diggory lifted her hand and placed it over her heart as she held a handkerchief, "I know he's going to be fine, my little boy is a brave one."

Minutes turned to hours and people were continually coming in and out. At one point Madam Pomfrey had disappeared only to return a little while later with Professor Moody and helped him into a bed. Hermione and Lily Diggory stayed by Cedric's bedside while Amos Diggory and Callum Hark talked to the head of Cedric's house, Professor Sprout. Soon enough the Weasley's had arrived as well and everyone wanted to know where Harry Potter was.

Finally he appeared with the help of Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey was demanding to know where he had been and what had happened. Eventually the chaos in the hospital wing died down and only a few people stayed behind, as well as the two boys that were in the beds. Hermione wouldn't budge from Cedric's side, only once she did when she had went to see Harry. But she stated quite forcefully that she would not be leaving the hospital wing until Cedric had awoken.

Hermione had stuck to her words, two days had passed and she stayed close to Cedric's side. Only leaving to use the bathroom and spend a few moments with Harry here and there. Madam Pomfrey was discussing the possibility of moving Cedric to St. Mungos when no progression of him coming to was to happen. They had tried everything they could think of and were now at the point where they were just waiting it out.

It was once again night and Hermione was unable to keep her eyes open. She had spent the last two days sleeping by his side in a chair and it was not very comfortable. Madam Pomfrey had offered for to sleep in one of the other beds but she just couldn't leave his side at night, too afraid she wouldn't be there if he was to wake up and no one else was around. They had tried to get her to leave the wing all together numerous times but Dumbledore assured them it was fine, as did the Diggory's.

She spent most of her time rereading _Romeo and Juliet_ to him hoping that somehow he heard her. She let out a yawn as she closed the book and placed it down on her lap. She never admitted it, and never really thought about it till recently but she found that Cedric Diggory was someone she could see herself falling in love with. She knew she was rather young to think such things, only the mere age of fifteen. But was Juliet not thirteen when she fell in love and married Romeo? Granted, it was only a story. But were not all stories derived from some form of truth? Hermione shook her head and chuckled, she was just being foolish. Cedric and her had only been dating for a short time, too short of a time for either of them to have those feelings. Especially him, or so she felt.

While this was Hermione's first relationship, it was not Cedric's. He had dated a few girls, however Cho was the only one that Hermione really knew about. She found herself wondering if she was one of the reasons Cedric and Cho came to an end? Had he realized while he was still with Cho that he had feelings for her? And if so, would that happen once again if he found another girl? Did he ever love any of the other girls he was with? Hermione knew this was not the time to over think things, but she still did.

Hermione let out a little yawn as she tried to get herself comfortable in the chair. Her gaze momentarily fell on the other cots in the room. They all looked so inviting, but something in her wouldn't let her leave his side. Anytime she left his side in the last few days was when she was forced or wanted to see Harry. But Harry had left the hospital room prior that evening, able to return to his own room. She began to chuckle when the thought of her catching Rita Skeeter came back to her. They had wanted to check over Cedric, so not wanting to pester him she took a walk and that is when everything happened with Rita.

She quickly rose to her feet, unable to get comfortable in that chair for any longer. But what she did surprised even herself, she climbed into the cot next to Cedric and cuddled up next to him. Making sure she wouldn't hurt him in anyway, since they weren't entirely sure if he had hurt himself with the events of the third task. Eventually Hermione fell into a deep sleep, the first one she had had in days.

Hermione awoke suddenly, there was a persistent groaning noise that was followed by a cough and it would not let up. Hermione wanted to yell be quiet but then something occurred to her, she was still in the hospital wing. There was only one other person in there besides herself, Cedric. The noise was coming from right next to her, and her pillow was moving?

She looked up to see Cedric coughing wildly and groaning slightly, "Cedric?" She propped herself up on her arm and looked down at him.

His coughing sustained after a moment and his eyes caught hers, "'Mione.. Where am I?"

"The hospital wing," she reached out to push a few strands of his hair back and out of his face, "Do you remember anything?"

He tried to sit up only to wince in pain, "My shoulder.."

Hermione moved herself off of the bed and positioned his pillows under him so he could sit up, "Is that better?"

"A little.." he ran his fingers through his hair and stared at her, "The last thing I remember is this graveyard and this man and I think he was holding a baby and then.. I just don't know.."

"It was--" Hermione took a deep breath before she spoke, "Voldemort."

Cedric's eyes widened, unsure if he heard her right, "What?"

"He--you--it was his rebirth." Hermione seemed to struggle to find the right words, "He tried to kill you, no one knows how you are alive.. I was so worried Ced." She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes, "I thought I lost you."

Even with what he had just heard Cedric could not help but smile sweetly at her, "But you didn't.." he reached up to cup her cheek, "How long have I been here?"

"Two days," she melted into his touch, and realized how much she missed it in the last two days.

"How long have _you _been here?"

"Two days." She blushed, "I was forced out only a few times. Dumbledore told everyone that I was allowed to stay by your side no matter what."

He chuckled, "Why would you do that?"

Hermione knew these were one of those given moments where the words 'I love you' seemed to fit the best. Since she wasn't even entirely sure what her feelings for him were she went for what she could, "Because I like you, a lot."

He pulled her back onto the bed with his good arm and pressed a kiss to her lips, "I like you a lot too Hermione, an awful lot.."

She tried to remove herself from his grasp, "I should probably get Madam Pomfrey…"

Cedric wouldn't have it, he pulled her to him and connected their lips once again, "It can wait till morning, I don't want to be fussed over right now. All I want is you.."

"Wha..?"

He leaned in and kissed her, it wasn't as slow as their kisses had been in the past, it was full of passion and want. Hermione could not help but be somewhat hesitant at first, but then she felt herself getting lost in the kiss. She knew that she should go get Madam Pomfrey, but as he kissed her she just couldn't tear herself away. Cedric slowly ran his tongue along her lips begging for entrance. He did it two more times before Hermione's lips finally parted and he slowly slipped his tongue inside and began to massage her own.

After a few more minutes they both broke apart, the need of air consuming them. They both blushed and smiled brightly as their breathing went back to normal, "I should really go---"

Cedric placed his finger to her lips and shook his head, "Sweetheart, we both know for a fact as soon as they are informed that I am awake it will be a huge fuss with questions and everything. For right now I just would like to bask in the silence and relaxation. Because things are going to be different now if Voldemort is back." He groaned and leaned up to press a kiss to her forehead, his eye catching something, "What is that?"

"What is what?" Hermione looked behind her unsure what he actually caught Cedric's eye, "I don't see anything."

"The book," he said with a smirk.

"Oh," she blushed and reached down to pick up the copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ off the chair, "I have been reading it to you. I had hoped that you would hear me and--"

He quieted her with another kiss, "You really are something Granger, really." He situated himself so he was more comfortable and pulled her to his side, "Now tell me, what have I missed in the last two days? You haven't told me. Is Harry all right? Voldemort didn't..? I mean you probably would have told me if Voldemort-- He is all right? Right, sweetheart?"

Hermione could not help but blush once again at the word sweetheart, "Harry is fine, he left the hospital wing tonight. I think perhaps you two should meet when you have a chance and talk about things, it is a very trying experience."

"Of course," He said with a nod, "Now do tell me about what I have missed."

Hermione began to tell Cedric the events that had occurred while he was asleep and immediately after the final task. When she told him about the whole Professor Moody not being himself and that it was actually Barty Crouch Jr. It was a shock.

"Wow, I mean something seemed off and--" he sighed, "I was suppose to die.."

"Don't say that, never say that," she looked him in the eyes and began to stroke his cheek, "You are alive for a reason, it was not your time." She leaned in and captured his lips in a slow but meaningful kiss.

"Continue.." He whispered as he tightened his grip on her waist. He seemed to ease as she began to tell him the whole ordeal with Rita Skeeter, "I knew it! Well I knew something was up with that woman. A beetle?" he chuckled, "You should of squashed her."

"Cedric!" Hermione cried out possibly a little too loudly.

"Hm." He smirked wickedly, "I do believe you crying out my name is one of my new favorite things.."

"Oh, you prat." She shoved him playfully, "As I was saying! Squash her? What is wrong with you she is still a person and--"

He cut her off with a kiss, this seemed to work often, "I was making a joke, sweetheart."

"Oh, I knew that," she smiled softly but then soon began to yawn which did not go unnoticed by Cedric. He furrowed his eyebrows and stared at her, "What?"

"How much have you slept?"

"A little here and there." She said shrugging her shoulders, "I do not really remember."

"You should sleep then."

Hermione shook her head, she was not going to leave him now, especially since he was awake, "No, I am not going to leave your side."

"Hm.." He pursed his lips, "If I knew you were going to be this stubborn--" She looked at him confused, a heavy weight all of a sudden on her heart, "I would have made you mine sooner." He chuckled and situated himself once again to give her more room, "Come on, you can stay right here when you sleep. Besides I want to be alert this time while are doing so."

She blushed and cuddled into his side, "But what if someone catches us?"

"That didn't seem to bother you before, or was it the fact that I was unconscious?" He waited a few minutes but Hermione never responded to this. When Cedric looked down he couldn't help but smile, she had fallen asleep. He knew he wasn't going to be fall asleep anytime soon, particularly since he had slept through the last two days. He grabbed the copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ and began to reread it as he listened to Hermione's soft breathing.

Cedric had only dosed off for a few minutes when he heard foot steps. He opened his eyes to see Madam Pomfrey heading their way. As soon as she saw that Cedric was awake her eyes widened, "Mr. Diggory you are awake!--" She froze for a moment when she saw Hermione asleep, cuddled into Cedric's side. She pursued her lips at first then smiled softly, "I will go get Dumbledore at once!"

And so the madness began, as soon as Madam Pomfrey had left the wing Cedric woke Hermione up, even though she looked so peacefully asleep. Everyone arrived and questions were asked. Did he remember anything about being in the graveyard? Did he remember what spell was thrown at him? Did he feel all right? Was he hungry? The questions covered a vast amount of topics. He felt terrible that he was causing his mother to cry as she watched him from the foot of the bed as Dumbledore spoke to him. Of course he knew that they were happy tears.

Everything seemed perfectly fine with Cedric, health wise. Of course he had dislocated his shoulder, but they said it was already placed back so it was just going to be sore. They had asked if he wanted to go to St. Mungos for further observation, but all he wanted was to eat. The statement caused everyone to just laugh. Hermione and Callum walked Cedric down to the Great Hall to get some breakfast.

As soon as they entered all eyes were on them. The Great Hall wasn't as full as it would be during dinner or even lunch, but there were still a good amount of students there. Cedric kept his good arm wrapped around Hermione's frame as Callum walked beside him on the other side, "They have been wondering if you were ever going to wake up."

"Well, they don't need to wonder anymore." Cedric chuckled and rolled his eyes as he noticed Cho and many of her friends glaring at him.

"Yeah, they all found out that you and Hermione are in fact a couple"

"Well, there is no reason for it to be a secret." He looked down at Hermione as she looked up at him, "As long as that is okay with you, of course?"

"It is more than okay." She smiled sweetly as she soothingly rubbed his back as they walked, "Are you tired or anything?"

"I'm all right, I want to sit and eat though." He smirked as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers briefly before they lead him to the Hufflepuff table and made sure he sat down and was comfortable. "You'll sit with me, right?" He asked her in a pleading voice and she nodded, "Why don't you ask Harry and Ron to as well? I know they are your best friends."

"Okay," She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and rose to her feet and headed over to her friends.

"So it seems the boyfriend finally awakes." Ron said in almost a snickering tone which Hermione chose just to ignore.

"Harry, Cedric would like you and Ronald to sit with us."

"He does?" Harry raised his eyebrow, everyone seemed to be avoiding him since the final task. But why should Cedric do that? He was there as well, "Okay, come on Ron."

"But--"

"You can eat with us, please, do this for me, Ron." Hermione asked softly and Ron groaned and gave in.

So there they sat together, the two Hufflepuff's and the three Gryffindor's. Harry and Cedric tried to stay clear of the topic of what had happened in the graveyard, even though they both knew that Dumbledore wanted to speak to them both about it now that Cedric had awoken. Even if none of them were able to say it out loud, they all knew that things were going to change from here on out.

The rest of the week went by quickly, Harry and Cedric spoke to Dumbledore numerous times. Cedric made sure to get everything done that he needed to, including anything that happened while he was unconscious. Then before everyone realized it, it was time to leave Hogwarts for the summer break. Hermione had been true to her word when she said she was going to leave with Cedric to spend the summer with him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **So I am not entirely sure how I even felt about this chapter, but I wanted the beginning to be what was really going through Hermione's mind during the whole ordeal. And I also wanted them to be able to be alone before the madness started. Yet however, I am not sure I even like this chapter all that much, but hopefully you do. I just wanted to bring a nice close to the school year and we will have Hermione and Cedric summer moments before everything picks up again.

Hopefully I won't take to long to update, but I do want to figure out the new few chapters first. But the more reviews I get the quicker I will get to updating! And of course I love all your reviews always.

So read & review. And who wants Cedric and Hermione's relationship to blossom more in the next chapter? Hmm? ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. But who wouldn't want to own at least one?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When they arrived at the Diggory home, Hermione had to admit she was quite nervous. She had gone through the whole awkwardness of meeting Cedric's parents while he was unconscious. But now here she was, staying at their home for the majority of the summer. She was put in the guest room directly across from Cedric's own room. From the look on his face, Hermione had a feeling he was going to attempt to sneak into the room and see her late at night. But it was only a feeling.

As soon as they arrived, Mrs. Diggory (Or Lily as she asked Hermione to call her) told the children to rest until dinner was ready. So while Cedric unpacked, Hermione studied his surroundings as she sat on his bed. Crookshanks seemed to be doing the same from his spot he made on Cedric's dresser. Cedric had tried not to let it bother him, but every so often he found his shoulder hurting him. Of course it had only been a week and would probably hurt for the next few weeks.

"So what do you think?" Cedric asked as he turned to look at her, a smile appearing on his face as he watched her get comfortable on his bed.

"About what?" She looked at him slightly perplexed.

"The house, my parents," he took a seat next to her as he reached up to rub his shoulder momentarily.

"Well I had already met your parents while you were unconscious, but they are extremely nice people. And your house is very nice and welcoming.." she tilted her head and looked at him, "Should we be on your bed _together_?"

"Is there any reason we _shouldn't_ be?" he asked with a smirk.

Hermione's cheeks instantly began to heat up, "Well um--um your parents might think--"

"Think what, sweetheart?" Cedric wasn't daft, he knew exactly what she was referring to. He could not deny the fact that the thought had crossed his mind often in the last 48 hours. Of course who wouldn't when their girlfriend was staying under the same roof as them, and across the hall on top of that. However, he could not help but feel bad at the same time. He really did care for her, more than he had ever cared for anyone else before. He was slightly afraid to admit it out loud, "Does it bother you 'Mione? The last thing I would ever want to do is make you uncomfortable."

"Cedric, you do not make me uncomfortable in the least bit. I just do not really know how to talk about these types of things."

"I know," he said with a nod, "Viktor was your first kiss was he not?"

She nodded, "He was, although I wish it was you."

"I wish it was as well love, only if I had gotten my head out of my arse sooner then---"

"Oh shush, all that matters now is that we are together." Hermione took a deep breath, "Are happy with me Ced? You are, right?"

He slung his arm over her shoulder, ignoring the pain, "Of course I am, what would make you think otherwise?"

"Well," She shifted her body so she could once again look him in the face, "I am different, very different in fact from the other girls you have dated." She began to fuss with a stray piece of hair that had escaped her clip, "Granted I only really knew your relationship with Cho."

"I see." Cedric pursed his lips and stared ahead, his gaze falling upon Crookshanks as he swatted at something on the dresser, "Have you ever thought that I could perhaps want something different? That in the end you are what I have been looking for."

"I..uh," she sighed sadly, "I am no where near as pretty as Cho or other girls in the school."

Cedric scoffed and rolled his eyes as he pulled Hermione to him, positioning her so she was straddling his legs, facing him. He knew the position they were in probably would not look that proper to anyone else, but neither cared, "You are beautiful Granger, I am rather sick and tired of you selling yourself short. The way I feel about you I've never felt for someone else. You bring something out in me."

Hermione nodded slowly, "I cannot help but fear you might leave me."

He brought his hands up to cup her face, "Fear not, love." He brought his lips to hers and kissed her just as he did in the hospital wing at Hogwarts when he had first awoken. Hermione let out a soft moan as Cedric's tongue began to massage her own. He pulled her closer, but immediately regretted it when she pushed against his growing arousal.

It had not been the first time Cedric had noticed this reaction in the presence of Hermione. Especially the last two weeks. But it had never been to the point where Hermione would have the opportunity to feel it. He drew himself away from the kiss and lifted her off of him. Hermione couldn't help but be concerned as Cedric rolled to his side, "Ced? What--"

"Just my shoulder sweetheart," he lied through his teeth, of course feeling bad about it as soon as the words let his mouth.

"I thought it was feeling better?" She reached out to soothing rub his back.

"It still bothers me from time to time." Which was the actual truth. He turned over and smiled at her, "It could be a lot worse. Those potions Madam Pomfrey gave me helped a great deal."

She nodded slightly, "I just do not like seeing you in pain."

Cedric smiled as he sat back up, reaching out to stroke her cheek, "Your presence is already helping."

"You're just saying that." Hermione began to blush, she turned her head to press a kiss to his palm, similar to what he had done when he first admitted his feelings to her.

"I'm not usually one to say things without meaning them." He leaned up and gave her a chaste kiss, "Would you like to go downstairs and see if dinner is ready?"

"Sure?" she moved so her legs were hanging off the side of the bed, "Cedric I was wondering.. Um, do you have a house-elf?"

"Ah, I was wondering when you were going to ask that. We do, but I want you to know that we treat her very well, almost as if she was part of our family."

"Oh, could I meet her?"

"She is very shy, but I think that is quite possible." Cedric brought himself to his feet then held out his hands to help her do the same, "Are you angry with me that my family has one?"

"No, it's just you know my feelings on house elves."

Cedric placed his hands on her shoulders, "I know, and I also know that there are a great deal of house-elves that are treated poorly. But my family would never do that to her." Cedric took Hermione's hand in his own and led her out of the room, "I know you want house-elves to have their freedom and all Hermione but you have to understand that what you consider freedom they consider an insult to be released from the home they have come to know."

Even with how Hermione felt, she could understand. It's hard for someone or something to leave the only thing they've ever really known and cared about. She couldn't help but feel a little excited about the possibility of meeting her, and even a chance to speak to her, "Does she have a name?"

"Oh of course, Pumpkin." He chuckled, "It's silly but I think it fits her, she's a sweet little thing always tells me how proud she is of me, she's probably upset that I didn't come see her right away." They headed down to the kitchen of the Diggory home and there stood Lily and a little house-elf setting dinner up, "Mother, Pumpkin."

Pumpkin went and hid behind Cedric's mother when she noticed Hermione, "Pumpkin do not be frightened, this is the girl me and Master Amos have been telling you about." Lily smiled down at the little thing, "This is Cedric's girlfriend, Hermione Granger."

Cedric pulled Hermione further into the room and knelt down, pulling her with him, "Pumpkin, I have missed you."

Pumpkin took a step out from behind Lily Diggory and looked at Cedric proudly, "Pumpkin has missed Master Cedric, missed his smile and his laugh."

"Well I am home for a little while now, Pumpkin." Cedric smiled brightly at her and then turned to look at Hermione, "Pumpkin I want you to meet someone very special. This is Hermione, Hermione this is Pumpkin."

"Hello, Pumpkin." Hermione smiled sweetly at the little thing, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Pumpkin began to fiddle with her hands, "Pumpkin thinks Master Cedric's girlfriend is very pretty."

"I do too Pumpkin, I do too." Cedric chuckled as he brought Hermione's hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss.

Lily watched proudly at her sons interactions with Hermione. It was the first time he had ever asked to bring a girl home, and the first time he seemed to really like one at that, "Well dinner is almost ready, Cedric. Why don't you get your father? Hermione would you help me and Pumpkin?"

"Of course Mrs. Dig-- Lily." Hermione corrected herself as she brought herself to her feet and received a quick kiss from Cedric before he left the kitchen, "What do you need my help with?"

"Oh nothing dear, I just wanted to get Cedric out so we could have girl talk." Lily giggled as did Pumpkin, "My son cares about you very deeply."

"I care about him a lot too Mrs. Dig-" she stopped herself again and shook her head, "Lily. He is a very special boy."

"Master Cedric very special, very special indeed. Big heart in that boy, Pumpkin loves him much." Pumpkin said from her spot on the floor.

Lily took Hermione's hands in her own, "I just want to tell you thank you, thank you for everything you have done for my son as of lately. Thank you for letting him feel love."

"Love?" Hermione asked rather confused, had Cedric confessed to his mother?

Lily shook her head and smiled, "I figured you two have not yet admitted it but I can see it in your eyes. Especially his, very much like his father when he fell in love with me.. He's a very special boy, please don't hurt him because I can tell you that Diggory men will love with their whole beings and it will never waver."

Hermione began to blush profusely, "I am not very good at these types of things, I don't think I'm pretty--"

"Nonsense! I will not have that talk in my house young lady." Lily narrowed her eyes at the girl before her, "You are very pretty, and from what I heard a very smart girl with a good head on your shoulders. But I don't expect love to be as easy as everything else. Just cherish it dear, and it will bring you a great amount of joy, and sometimes sadness. But if you can survive through the hard times it makes it that much more worth it."

Dinner went off without a hitch, as did the next few days. It was late at night when Hermione woke suddenly from her slumber from the need to go to the bathroom. She quickly slipped out of the bedroom and quietly made it down the hall. Trying more than anything to not make any noise as her bare feet touched the hardwood floors in the hallway. When she emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later she noticed something she did not notice when she entered. At the end of the hallway by a large window sat Cedric.

She made her way over quietly, but it didn't stop him from noticing her "What are you doing up?" He glanced over her shoulder as she came and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Bathroom, what are you doing awake?" She brought her legs up to her side and cuddled into the couch.

"I couldn't sleep, I--" he groaned and ran his hand down his face, "I don't know what happened Hermione.. I can't remember what happened in the graveyard."

"Cedric," She reached over and began to play with hair at the back of his neck, "Maybe that's for the best."

"I should not be alive 'Mione, I don't even understand how I am alive." He moved into her touch, bringing his legs up onto the couch as well, "No one is sure why I am alive, what happened to me?" He tried to hold back the tears that had been plaguing to escape for days now.

"Shh," she pulled him to him, "You are alive because you are meant to live, Cedric."

"There has to be a reason."

"Maybe there is, but you just don't know it yet.." she took a deep breath, "Cedric I--"

Cedric shifted himself up and looked into Hermione's eyes, "I'm falling in love with you Hermione and I have never felt that way towards someone and all I know is that I never want to feel that way toward someone else."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." He pulled her to him and kissed right below her ear causing her to shiver, "I just needed you to know.. but I shouldn't keep you awake any longer, come on." He stood up and pulled her to her feet, his arm wrapping protectively around her waist as he lead her down the hall to both of their bedrooms. "I don't want to say goodnight."

Hermione took a deep breath, "Then don't."

Cedric took a step toward her and pinned her between the wall and himself. His lips attacking hers as his hands wrapped tightly around her waist. Their tongues began to battle against one another's, but as quickly as it started Cedric's lips soon left hers and found a new home on her neck. Hermione's breathing and heart rate both began to increase at his ministrations. She began to chew on her bottom lip to keep at bay the noises that were bubbling up inside her throat.

His mouth soon found hers in a hungry kiss as his hands moved to her hips. She sighed softly as his thumbs began to rub the exposed skin between her shirt and pyjama pants. Cedric tore his mouth from hers gasping for air, "We can't do this here," he reached out with his one hand and wrapped it around the doorknob.

"Um… Cedric," Hermione reached out and placed her hand on his own, as she tried to steady her breathing. Cedric looked her in the face, his eyes falling on her swollen lips from kissing him, "I don't know-- I haven't ever--"

He placed his finger to her lips, "Shh sweetheart, I am not expecting us to do anything you don't want to do.. I was thinking maybe I could lay down with you until you fall asleep." Cedric removed his finger only to replace it with his lips, giving her a sweet kiss, "Maybe more of that?"

Hermione released her hand off of his and nodded. Cedric pushed opened the door and led her inside, closing the door behind them. He slowly led her to the bed and laid them down. They positioned themselves so they were face to face, their bodies flushed against each others. He reached up to cup her cheek as their lips found one another in a slow, sensual kiss. He moved his hands into her hair as he went back to suck on her upper lip, enticing a small moan from her. She slowly let her tongue slid into his mouth and massage against his own as she clutched to his shirt.

"Cedric," she whispered softly as his lips moved away from hers and began to leave kisses along her jaw line. It was becoming harder for her to ignore the sensation she was beginning to feel in her lower region. She shifted her hips in hope of finding some release of the pressure, but instead she felt something. It wasn't the first time she had felt it, she had briefly felt something similar the day they first arrived, right before Cedric had pulled away complaining of his shoulder. Hermione wasn't a stupid girl, but she had to admit she didn't know too much about what happened between a male and female in these most intimate moments. It didn't take to long for her to figure out what exactly she was feeling. It was his, well certain part of anatomy she wasn't familiar with.

It also did not go unnoticed by her that when she had shifted her hips he had made a sound of pleasure. When she attempted to do it again to see if she would get a similar reaction, it happened. Cedric's groaned into her neck and pushed his hips against hers, which made her let out a soft sigh of pleasure as well. They went back and forth at this for a while, the only sound in the room was the sound of their heavy breathing. As quickly as it started it stopped. Cedric abruptly pulled away and rolled onto his back. As good as it felt, as much as a release he needed, he didn't want to rush things at all.

He tilted his head to the side to see Hermione staring at him, trying to control her breathing as well, "I am being a very inappropriate boyfriend Hermione, you need to tell me to leave right now."

Hermione rolled onto her side and brought her hand up to brush a few strands of hair out of his face, "I don't want you to leave.."

"You are going to be the death of me, Granger." As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it, the look on Hermione's face broke his heart. He rolled onto his side and cupped her cheek, "I was just playing, sweetheart."

"I know," she sighed sadly as she nestled her face into his hand, "I just was so worried when you were unconscious, I don't want to think of losing you."

He kissed her temple and smiled, "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Is it wrong for me to ask you to hold me until I fall asleep?" There was a bit of optimism in her drowsy tone that caused him to smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." he pulled her against his body and sighed contently as she buried her head into his chest and slowly began to dose off.

Cedric had stayed true to his word. When Hermione opened her eyes the next morning Cedric was no where in sight, having had returned to his room somewhere in the middle of the night. As much as she wished he was able to stay she knew that the results would not have had a good outcome. It wasn't that the Diggory's did not like Hermione, in fact they liked her very much. But to find out their son was sneaking into the guest room very late at night would not have made them happy.

Hermione laid in her bed for a while replaying what had happened the previous night over and over again in her head. Cedric had confessed to her that he was falling in love with her and she was elated, beyond elated really. She had not said anything back but she knew she was felling the same, she would just have to find the right time to express those feelings. As for the other thing that happened it was foreign to her, but not terrible. She found herself enjoying the feelings that ran through her body as her and Cedric moved against each other. She would never say that out loud, it was terribly unladylike and she was not that type of girl. Was she against it happening again? No, not at all. Though she had no real idea how to make that known to Cedric.

She climbed out of bed and decided to take a quick bath having a very good feeling Cedric was no where near waking up. When she entered the hallway with her clothes for the day she was greeted by Lily, all dressed to go out, "Oh darling I wasn't sure if you were awake yet. I am heading out for the day, my dear son is asleep and probably will be for quite a while," she chuckled. "If you get hungry or anything just ask Pumpkin to get you some breakfast. I will be back later, and Mr. Diggory will be home after work."

Hermione said good day then headed to the bathroom to take a long soak before she started her official day. When she returned to her room to brush her unruly hair she began to think of Harry and Ron. It had only been a few days since she last saw them but she thought about writing them each a letter, even though they barely ever answered.

She sat at her desk in the guest room and started to write them each a short but sweet letter. In the middle of Ron's she heard the door open followed by the sound of footsteps. At first she thought it might have been Pumpkin coming to see if she needed anything. But the footsteps were louder than that, they were that of a teenage boy. She turned and glanced over her shoulder to see Cedric entering the room dressed, his hair unruly as he let out a small yawn, "How long have you been awake, sweetheart?"

"Just a little while, I took a very nice long bath."

"Too bad I missed it," he muttered softly as he came up behind her and pushed her hair to the side, pressing a gentle kiss on the crook of her neck. Hermione began to blush brightly at what he said, but choose to not say anything back. "What are you doing?"

"I am writing letters to Ron and Harry, even though I know they will not respond." She placed the quill down and turned in her seat, lifting her head up to look Cedric in the face.

"I should probably write to Callum as well, I know he wanted us to get together after we all settled back in at our homes. Perhaps we can have Ron and Harry come as well?" He yawned once again as he brought his hand up to scratch the back of his head. He leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss before walking over and taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I think Ron might. Ginny will, of course, want to come as well." Just in the last week at Hogwarts Ron seemed to warm up to Cedric, but only slightly. Maybe it was for the fact that Cedric had almost died and he felt remorse, "However Harry is staying with his family and I don't know if he would be able to."

"Well you have said you wanted to visit your parents, did you not? Maybe we could visit Harry as well, of course that is only if you still have the intentions of having me come with you."

Hermione lifted herself off the seat and went and stood in front of Cedric, "Of course I want you to Ced, I would not have asked you too if I did not wish it."

"Well I am glad" He took her hand in his and pulled her onto his lap, her legs dangling off one side, "We are alone today."

"We are." she stated in a matter-a-fact tone.

He placed his finger under her chin and brought her lips to his own, "I was thinking we could perhaps spend the day cuddling and kissing.."

Hermione blushed a deep scarlet and pressed pepper kisses along Cedric's jaw line, "You are very cheeky, Cedric Diggory."

"Oh, that I am." He smirked widely and brought her lips to his once again, his hands getting lost in her slightly wet curls, "But I believe you wouldn't have it any other way."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **I thought some sweetness and a little teenager hormones was needed in this chapter. But perhaps more should happen in the next chapter? Hmm, who thinks so?

Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming.

Reviews are like Cedric Diggory getting aroused and embrarrassed.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. But who wouldn't want to own at least one? _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_His lips caressed her neck as his obvious arousal pressed against the side of her leg as she laid on her back next to him, clad only in a thin t-shirt and a pair of knickers. Cedric himself was left in his pajama pants and nothing else. His hands roamed her body causing her to arch to his touch as his hand grazed her breasts before moving lower. This was not what was suppose to happen, it was far from being planned. He had only gone to her room to say goodnight, granted he had done so a few hours earlier. He just found that he was unable to sleep, and thought if he saw her again it would help. She had been having the same problem when he entered. She was wide awake, tossing and turning in her bed, keeping a very grumpy Crookshanks awake._

_They both had been dressed in more clothes as the initial time he came in. She had worried that they would be caught, even though the other time he came in they were not. He assured her it was fine and that he just wanted to sit with her for a couple minutes, hoping to get tired. However one thing led to another and there they were in this predicament._

_He let out a soft groan as his hand slid over her heated center, her wetness very prominent. Hermione arched against his hand as he ran it over once again. As he continued to do so her breathing sped up, and soft little whimpers escaped her lips. "We shouldn't being do this," he whispered huskily in her ear._

"_Don't stop," she begged, "Please don't stop Cedric.."_

He suddenly awoke in a cold sweat, it had all been a dream, a very intense and real feeling dream. He should not have had a dream like that. He was supposed to be a proper young gentleman who would not have such thoughts about his girlfriend. But he did, quite often, more now after their little escapade in the guest bedroom only two evenings ago. It had felt amazing, just moving against each other, nothing else was needed. But he knew it was wrong, even if neither of them said so.

It wasn't uncommon for two people, even young people in a relationship, to explore the boundaries. It wasn't like Cedric was still a virgin or anything. Yet he had only experienced the act once and he did not really enjoy dwelling on it. He would lying if he said he did not get enjoy it. Yet he figured that it would probably be more pleasurable with someone you care about. Hermione though had not done anything but kiss. As far as he knew the whole act of intimacy was terribly painful for women their first time.

He sat up and ran his hands over his face, the last thing Cedric wanted to do was to ever push Hermione into doing something that made her uncomfortable. Yet at the same time he could not the deny the fact that he wanted something to happen before they went back to Hogwarts. Of course he didn't want for them to go all the way, not yet. He wanted that to be special, he wanted to make it special for her when the day finally came.

While Cedric was seventeen, Hermione was only fifteen, and even though it was only two years he knew people had thoughts about it. She would be sixteen in September and then shortly after he would be turning eighteen. And he had every intention of being with her until then, even passed that time. Cedric hoped she felt the same.

He leaned back against his headboard as the memories of the dream flooded back into his mind. He had never actually seen Hermione in that type of situation, or in that lacking of clothes, hence the whole dream thing. The whole picture he thought up in his imagination drove him crazy. He was almost tempted to go into her room and actually see if she was awake. But then that would completely go against everything he had been telling himself. The fact was that Cedric had a problem, a very prominent problem that was not going away no matter what he did. Especially when the images of the dream were still very vivid in his mind.

So he decided to do the one thing he could think of, he got comfortable and wanked off to the thoughts of his girlfriend. It did not take too long for him to finish, having been pent up for quite a while now. After he got himself cleaned up he fell into a deep sleep. Well that was until he was awoken early the next morning by a constant knocking upon his door. His mother was going be out running errands and having tea with his godmother so him and Granger would be all alone again. Cedric was more worried about being alone more so than the last time they were left alone. They had laid in the guest room bed for a long while, kissing and cuddling, but he made sure that it didn't go beyond that. He wanted to be sure she didn't feel how she was affecting him.

Since it was still decently early he settled back into his bed after his mother left for the day. He had thought about waking Hermione, she tended to like being up early. He decided against it, seeing her in whatever pajamas she might be wearing could be the end of him. Especially when he knew she wore nothing under her shirt when she slept. He groaned and buried his head into the pillow. Sometimes he wished that he was not a teenage boy, it made life difficult. He must have fallen back to sleep sometime during all this because he was awoken once again, but this time by his bed sinking down. He turned over onto his side and looked to see Hermione sitting on the edge of his bed smiling.

"I was getting bored waiting for you to wake up." She smiled sweetly as she reached out to run her fingers through his already messy locks, "Your mother is not here."

He shook his head, "Yeah she is out for the day. I was awake earlier, I guess I fell back asleep." He was rather glad when he noticed that she had chosen to get dressed before coming to enter his room. Even if she wore a tank top that fit her curves nicely, "This is pretty." He said as he began to finger the think strap of her tank top.

She blushed softly as she brought her legs onto the bed, "Thanks, my mom bought me a whole bunch of them last summer. I'm usually too embarrassed to wear them."

"Embarrassed?" Cedric raised his eyebrow as he turned onto his side and leaned his head on his elbow, "Why?"

"I don't look that good in them," She admitted sadly.

He chuckled at this, "Hermione sweetheart, you look great in it. I have told you numerous times not to speak about yourself like that."

"Why not? It's the truth Cedric," she sighed desolately, "I am not very pretty, I have terribly bushy hair and up until earlier this year I had buck teeth.

"

Cedric sat up and took her hands in his, "Firstly, you are beautiful; second I love your hair, it's adorable." He reached up and ran his fingers through her curly locks, "And third, I had seen your teeth before and they were not bad at all. Why do you think all that about yourself?"

She groaned softly, "I try not to care what other people say, but sometimes I find it difficult to ignore them.."

He straightened his body up and stared at her, "And who said these type of things about you?" He was still in the midst of running one of his hands through her soft curls.

"Draco Malfoy has and---"

He cut her off as soon as she said Draco's name, not caring who else had said it, "Draco?" he gritted through his teeth, "_Never_ listen to him! He has no idea what he is talking about." He cupped her face and kissed her softly, "His words mean nothing 'Mione, you are beautiful and I will prove that to you every minute of everyday if need be."

He kissed her once again, but this time it was hard and full of meaning. He shifted his body and pulled her against him, not even bothering to care that his thin material of his pajama pants left little to the imagination. His hands left her cheeks and found a new home on her back, making their way lower until he reached the hem of her shirt. Cedric began to finger the material of her shirt as his tongue slowly passed her soft delicate lips into her mouth, slowly caressing her tongue. Hermione moaned softly at this and Cedric could not deny the twitch he felt in his pants as he pulled her closer and let his fingers push up a shirt just a little so he could run his fingers over her lower back.

Hermione moved her body so she was kneeling, her body becoming more comfortable in the situation. Cedric groaned as Hermione's lips left his and found their way to his neck, nipping and leaving a trail of kisses to his collar. His hands inched up her back further, basking in the feeling of her soft skin against his hands. He came to a halt as he reached the clasp for her bra, they were no where near that, so he let his hands trail back down. Hermione sighed softly against his neck from the feeling of his fingers, goosebumps appearing all over her body from his touch.

Cedric sighed contently at the feeling of her lips still working on his neck. He brought his hands down to her waist and pulled her to him, making her straddle his waist. He stayed completely still at first, waiting to see if she would move away. She didn't, instead she brought her hands up to his hair and pulled his lips to her own. What surprised them both was that it was Hermione that shifted her hips against him and not the other way around. Hermione had tried desperately not to do so, even when he brought her body to straddle his own. But she had needed some sort of friction for the sensation that was building up between her legs. She had already had an internal battle with herself after the other night. It was improper to do such things, and Hermione was a proper young girl. However, it wasn't foreign for these intimate occurrences to happen between boyfriends and girlfriends of similar age. She had overheard whispers numerous times at school of girls telling about their heavy petting sessions in storage closets throughout Hogwarts.

She had tried not to focus on all those things and instead poured all her focus on Cedric. She shifted her hips once again hoping it would help her problem, but it only made it more prominent. She could feel the wetness pooling between her legs and knew for a fact she would have to change her knickers immediately. They both pulled away from their heated kiss and stared at one another. Cedric's eyes were dark and hooded with lust, "I-I'm sorry.." She whispered softly.

Cedric's breathing steadied and he shook his head, "Do not be sorry, it feels good. And it felt good the other night as well…" He groaned and ran his hand through his hair, "I should have not let it go that far though, and I should not let it go that far now. I respect you Hermione, and I am sorry for letting my urges take over."

Hermione blushed, "I was not lying to you when I told you I didn't exactly know how to go about this. It's hard for me to describe what feelings are running through my body. It's like I'm on fire and I am--" she stopped herself, not wishing to say anything else that was improper or very embarrassing.

He could not help but smirk as Hermione attempted to hide her face from him, obviously embarrassed from what she had just said, "Sweetheart, do not be embarrassed around me." He placed a finger underneath her chin and lifted her head so they bore into one another's eyes, "My body's on fire as well, and it is very easy to feel the affect that you are having on me when you do that. What am I saying, you have been having that affect on me for quite a while now." He brought her lips to his once again and shifted his hips, pressing his own arousal against hers.

Hermione moaned both from the sensation of this, as well as his tongue slipping into her mouth and battling with her own. Cedric moved their bodies so they were laying on their sides, facing one another, Hermione's legs still wrapped around his waist. Just as they had done the other night in this position, they began to move their hips against one another. Hermione broke her lips from his and buried her face into his neck. Soft whimpers escaping her lips as the sensation began to build up in the pit of her stomach. Cedric wanted this to be about her, having a very strong feeling that Hermione had never had a true release.

"How does that feel sweetheart?"

"So good," she whimpered, "I am so wet, Cedric."

He groaned, did she not realize how those words would affect him? Or did she want to drive him crazy? He had no clue, but neither did Hermione when she said them. She was stating the truth, but she was still embarrassed that she had let the words leave her mouth. Perhaps it was in the midst of their passion that she did not think before she spoke. Cedric's hands gripped onto her lower back as their rhythm began to pick up, both of them looking for some sort of release, "Hermione, oh god."

Hermione hooked her arms under his own and gripped onto his shoulder as she buried her head as far she possibly could into the crook of his neck, pressing little kisses as she did so, "I--I, Cedric I feel--" She could not even make a coherent sentence. Her body was on fire, she had never felt something so amazing.

"Let go, love." He whispered huskily into her ear before pressing a soft kiss to her ear lobe, his hands sliding down to her arse and pushing her hips farther into his own. He wanted her to finish before himself, but he was afraid that would not happen, "Just let it wash over you"

Soon enough the only noises left in Cedric's room were those of his grunts and her little whimpers as their rocking grew harder and faster. Hermione arched her back and her body shifted as she felt herself become undo in his arms as he still moved against her. Cedric pressed into her only a few more times until he clenched his jaw and let it wash over him. They both took a few moments to come down before they looked at each other. Cedric pulled Hermione close and began to lazily kiss all over her face and lips. Hermione buried her face into Cedric's chest, but excited and embarrassed over what had just happened.

"Don't be shy." He smirked as he tried to lift her head, "There is _nothing_ to be shy about."

She looked up into his eyes, a blush forming on her face, "I just---"

His face dropped for a moment, "I took it too far didn't I? I'm sorry 'Mione I did---"

Hermione shook her head and brought her finger to his lips to silence him, "No I-I enjoyed it.. a lot," she admitted sheepishly. "I'm just a little embarrassed, I have never done that-- and when I told you I was--"

Her grinned and pulled her as close as possible, "I thought it was adorable, I figured you did not realize what you said." Before Cedric had the chance to say anything else a loud rumble came from his stomach, indicating his hunger, "Perhaps we should go get some breakfast?"

Hermione smiled and nodded her head. They both headed out of Cedric's room and went down to the kitchens to see what Pumpkin had for them. Cedric didn't even bother to change out of his pyjamas, which were clearly a mess after his recent activities. Which would probably end up causing more problems in the long run. After they asked Pumpkin what was for breakfast she told them to go sit down and she would bring them some food. As soon as Hermione sat down she giggled which hardly went unnoticed by Cedric, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." She tried to keep a straight face, "It's embarrassing."

"Nothing you say is ever embarrassing, sweetheart." He reached over and took her hand in his own, "Now what is it?"

She took a deep breath and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "I probably should have changed my knickers before we came down, they are an absolute mess."

Cedric's eyes widened as he gulped. However he never had a chance to say anything because a moment later Pumpkin emerged from the kitchen with food for the both of them. They spent the entire time giggling and giving each other goofy grins, but saying nothing else. Pumpkin didn't very much know anything, but she thought they were adorable. Just as Cedric finished his last bite of bacon Callum's owl flew in, a letter in his grasp. He quickly took it from the owl and asked him if he wanted anything to eat.

_Cedric,_

_I want to apologize for not writing sooner, but I have not received any letters from you so I guess I cannot be that sorry._

_How is your summer going so far? Mine has been slightly slow, I however have seen that girl I had briefly told you about. Things are going good there, but I do not want to jinx it so I will not share too much information. Are you feeling all right? I know your mind must still be a mess after everything that happened._

_How is Hermione? Please send her my regards. How have you two been spending your time?_

_Write back,_

_Callum_

"What did he say?" Hermione asked as she brought her goblet of pumpkin juice to her lips for a sip, "How is he?"

"He is all right, he sent his regards to you. He apparently saw that girl I told you about."

"The one who's name is still a mystery to you?" She smirked.

He nodded, "The very same.. but whoever she is, I'm glad she makes him happy." Cedric closed up the letter and made a note to write Callum back as soon as possible, he had a great deal of advice he needed to ask Callum on a certain matter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **This chapter took me a while to write and I kept getting quite angry at it. It's not that long but I do feel I was able to finally get it the way I wanted it at the end. I may not be able to update as fast as I usually did on the next few chapters, I need to plan out exactly what I want to happen since Cedric has lived and changes this just a bit.

However I do love all your reviews and they keep me writing and put a smile on my face after I've had a bad day, and let me just tell you how bad the last 3 weeks have been, writing and reviews are the only thing that keep me going.

Reviews are like Hermione and Cedric letting their bodies take over.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. But who wouldn't want to own at least one?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had proven to be a tremendously rainy Saturday afternoon and Hermione could not help but think back to the moment in which her and Cedric had danced in the rain. It was in that moment she had truly come to realize she had feelings for Cedric. Of course she had considered it before hand, but that exact moment changed everything. She had chosen to take a relaxing bath while everyone else in the house kept themselves busy doing whatever need be. Tomorrow they would be leaving to visit Hermione's parents and she could not help but be nervous over what they would think of Cedric. She was not doubting they would like him or anything like that, well at least she hoped they would.

As she sat emerged in the water she could not help but peak at her naked form in front of her. Her body wasn't horrendous, if anything she had a very nice form. However that was only her thoughts on it, she had no idea what Cedric would think. She wasn't sure when she had started to think about Cedric seeing her body, but the more she thought about where they were going, it was going to happen. She knew Cedric would never push her though, he was not that type of person. She had to admit though the feeling of her first orgasm, as they called it, was quite intense and pleasurable. They had yet to experience that again, but she wasn't one to ask for it. She was actually slightly embarrassed of herself that it happened, she was a good girl. But wasn't every girl a good girl at one time? Intimate encounters between boyfriends and girlfriends shouldn't change that.

She had not yet been able to say the words 'I love you', but in a way Cedric had not truly said them either. Yes he had told her he was falling in love with her, but there was always a chance he could never fully love her. Over analyzing, that's exactly what Hermione was doing and she knew it. She was just afraid, this was new to her, the whole boyfriend experience and being in love. Sure she had a whatever-you-could-refer to-it-as with Viktor Krum, but it was no where near as close as her feelings for Cedric. Before they had left Hogwarts for the summer she had heard whispers that Cedric would break up with her before they returned to school. That almost dying would clear his head and he would realize that she was not that fantastic. She even thought she heard someone say that she had tried to kill him, that the whole Voldemort thing was just a cover up. She took a deep breath and tried not to think about these things and just focus on the rest of her summer with Cedric.

Cedric had chosen to spend this time with his parents as he waited for Hermione to finish with her bath. Of course spending time with them consisted of him staring out the window watching the rain as his father sat in his chair reading the latest edition of_The Daily Prophet _while his mother sat across the room drinking her tea and making a list of things she needed to do.

"You know Cedric," Amos broke the silence as he folded up his newspaper and put it down next to him, "Hermione is a very nice girl."

"Yes Cedric, she is. I am very happy that you have chose such a splendid person." Lily smiled as she lowered her cup of tea and looked toward her only child, "I see she makes you very happy."

"She does." Cedric smiled softly, not really wanting to have this type of conversation with his parents but at the same time he knew it was inevitable. "I don't think I have ever been this happy with someone ever.."

"I think you love her boy." Amos chuckled happily as he laid his hand across his stomach, "The way you looked at her at dinner last night it was the same way I looked at your mother when I realized I loved her."

"I do, at least I think that's what all these feelings inside me are." Cedric said with a blush, "I just hope she feels the same way."

Lily clicked her tongue, "Oh she does, she might not know how to express it yet but she does. I can see it in her eyes. All those times she blushes at what you say, and her shyness, its love. Are you afraid of meeting her parents?"

"A little."

"Is it because they are muggles?"

Cedric shook his head at his father's question, it didn't matter if they were muggles. It was the fact that he was meeting his girlfriends parents for the first time, "No not at all, I'm nervous that they will not like me."

"What is not to like? You are handsome, sweet, top of your class.."

"What if they do not want someone like me for their daughter?" This was one of his fears, what if they wanted her with someone else. Just because she was a witch did not stop the fact that perhaps her parents had wanted her to marry a muggle, perhaps they even had someone in mind? He shook his head at this outrageous thoughts, she was only 15 they wouldn't have that planned yet. Of course they would like him, wouldn't they, "I'm just being stupid."

"You are over thinking, we all do that. I was so afraid your mother's parents would not approve of me." Amos smiled lovingly at his wife, "Her parents fix teeth, right?"

Cedric nodded, "Yes, they are dentists."

"Good profession I hear in the muggle world.. It's like a doctor of teeth"

Cedric just rolled his eyes and returned his gaze to the rain as it hit the window, "Amos isn't there something you wanted to say to Cedric?"

"Hm? Oh that, yes!" Amos began to move around nervously in his seat, "Your mother and I, well your mother and I.."

"What your father is trying to say is that we hope that you know all your spells when you and Hermione decide to take that next step if you haven't yet."

He quickly turned his head and looked between both his mother and father, had they really said what he thought they said, "Mum! Dad! I--I uh.. We-we haven't even.. Oh Merlin." He stopped and took a deep breath, "We have not been together that long."

"Well that is true.." Amos said shifted in his seat further, he was very uncomfortable with this conversation. It was not like it was foreign for such things to happen between two people but he was unsure how to speak about it to his son. Lily on the other hand knew what she wanted to say and presented with such confidence, even though Cedric was her baby boy. She just couldn't help but hate the fact he was growing up so quickly, "You are 17 and will be 18 in September."

"And Hermione will be 16 soon and it is not uncommon for girls of that age to start to explore intimate situations with their boyfriends," Lily said delicately, "And you both will be returning to school in September. There is always the chance you may want to take that step before hand even if we would rather you wait a little longer.. And who knows while you are at her parents--"

Cedric quickly rose to his feet causing both of his parents to become silent, "I am going to go upstairs and write Callum and wait for Hermione to be done with her bath, let us know when dinner is ready." He quickly headed up to his bedroom and began to write to Callum. He had not actually had a chance to respond to his last letter even though he wanted his advice, now more than ever.

_Callum,_

_Once again I am a mindless prat who has not written back to my best friend in a decent time frame. I have been okay with everything so far this summer, I have had an occasional dream here and there over what had happened at the beginning. But those had now been replaced of dreams of Hermione, lustful dreams. I almost feel ashamed of it, but at the same time, I don't. We haven't entirely done anything yet, well that's a lie. One afternoon in my bed we let our bodies move against each other bringing us both to a peak, her first of course._

_I do not want to rush anything though, I truly do care about her. I am falling in love with her in fact and I feel like a little boy. I have not told her I loved her yet, but I did tell her I was falling in love with her. I guess in a way those are very similar but at the same time different. That is besides the point at the moment, even though I sorely hope she returns those feelings. I am not entirely sure we are ready to take the highest step, even though my parents had just asked me if I knew all my spells. Thankfully Hermione is in the bath and was not there to be embarrassed as well._

_I do want to explore other things and I hate to admit this, I am not sure what. I mean when I had -you know- with that girl she had taken charge and told me what to do, and I know Hermione could never do that. I highly doubt she even knows half of the possibilities. All I know is I want to bring her pleasure and I am asking you for your advice._

_Cedric._

Just as he folded up the letter and gave it to his owl his bedroom door opened and there in his doorway stood Hermione. "I actually went downstairs first but your parents said you came up here to right Callum a letter." She smiled sweetly as she watched him at his desk. His hair in disarray, a small grin playing upon his lips, his gray eyes intense. He was beautiful to her, wait no perhaps beautiful was not the right world. Strikingly gorgeous, perhaps that was better, but in a way the same thing. Hermione just shook her head and walked toward him. She wrapped her arms around his chest and Cedric looked up at her, his grin growing wider.

Cedric wrapped his arms around her as he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, "How was your bath?"

She bit her lip in order to stop herself from saying something like 'it would have been better if you were there'. One orgasm and her mind was all ready going to mush, "It was okay. Cedric, can I ask you a question?" Hermione released herself from his grasp and went and sat on the edge of his bed.

Cedric turned in his chair and looked toward her, "Of course sweetheart, what is it?"

"Are you okay with us going to visit my parents in the morning?"

He cocked his eyebrow and stared at her for a few moments, did she not want him to meet her family? "Yes I am, why? Do you wish me not to---"

She shook her head, "I want you to meet them more than anything, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"''Mione, I promise you I will not be uncomfortable. I am actually quite eager to meet them."

She blushed slightly and took a deep breath, "There is another thing, my parents are redoing the spare bedroom, meaning there's only 2 functioning bedrooms at the moment, mine and my parents."

"Ah, I see.." He nodded, was she telling him that he would have to sleep with her? He had no problem with that at all. However, he wasn't sure how her parents would think about this. So in the end he would probably be sleeping on the couch, "Shall I be taking the couch then?"

"Well I'm not entirely sure about that." Hermione looked down as she began to fiddle with her hands. She had been able to send her mother a letter by the use of Cedric's owl Mancha a few days prior and they were instructed to wait for a reply from her mother. Cedric had thought the paper and look of ink was rather interesting looking, but he knew that muggles had different means of materials, "I guess we will find out when we arrive."

Truthfully, Cedric was slightly afraid to meet Hermione's parents, well that was until he finally met them. Jane and Gregory Granger were remarkable people, and they instantly made him feel comfortable in their home. Instead of offering the couch they did in fact assume that Cedric would be more comfortable in Hermione's room with her. Of course as soon as Jane and Gregory suggested this both teenagers' faces turned red. Her room was exactly like Cedric expected, it just screamed Hermione. It was colored in light pastel shades of green and blue, with hints of yellow. Of course as soon as they entered she began apologizing for the childlike quality of the room.

Cedric chuckled and pulled her into his arms, "it is adorable love, exactly like you"

Hermione could not help but blush at his statement, this boy in front of her knew exactly how to turn her into a ball of mush, "Thank you for coming with me, if only for a few days."

He slid his hand under the hem of her shirt and began to lightly kneed her skin, "The pleasure is mine, we can stay longer if you wish."

Hermione shook her head, her parents were busy with work and had decided to take a cruise to celebrate their anniversary and did not need to worry about her and Cedric, "No it's fine I enjoy being at your house, I really like your parents."

"They like you too," Cedric smiled as he leaned in to press a soft kiss to her lips.

"You are just saying that, Cedric. I know that you could have a much prettier girl and--"

He let go of her and narrowed his eyes, "Are you still stuck on this? I told you Hermione, I care about you and only you. No one else can even compare in my eyes. I love you."

Had she heard him right? Yes he had confessed that he was falling in love with her only nights before, but now he had confessed that he did in fact love her, "Cedric."

"Sh," He pulled her back into his arms and pressed a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "I know last time I only said I was falling, but now I know that I have completely and utterly fallen in love with you Hermione Jane Granger. And I also know that perhaps we haven't been together that long. That doesn't stop the way I feel. When I woke up from being unconscious for three days to see you by my side I couldn't help but realize that I want you by my side for a very long time. I love you."

She brought her hand up to run through his hair, "I love you too.."

Three simple words is all it takes for life to change drastically, for the better in Hermione and Cedric's case. The entire visit to her parents was amazing, even though they seemed too caught up in each other to notice anything around them. They spent their time experiencing different types of foods, watching television shows that seemed to interest Cedric, and reading more Shakespeare due to his request. Hermione loved watching Cedric's expressions to everything. It wasn't that he didn't know many things about muggle living, it was the fact he hadn't seen it all first hand. Cedric had a ball trying different things that Hermione had grown up being surrounded in. He had never watched a television and he had to admit some television shows were quite amusing, he really liked the _Flintstones_. Hermione was able to secure more copies of plays by Shakespeare for them to read and he loved it. They had started to read _Twelfth Night _right before they headed back to his families home for the rest of the summer.

Hermione tried not to be put off by the fact she spent all summer not receiving any messages from Ron or Harry when she had sent them numerous ones. She had tried to tell herself that they always did that, and sometimes they did, but most of the time she at least received one message. Cedric assured her that they were both probably very busy and not to fret over it because they were always going to be her best friends.

After spending night after night sharing a bed while at the Granger home, Cedric and Hermione both could not deny missing one another's company while they slept. Cedric had not told her but he found himself watching her asleep in his arms many times. She looked so peaceful and angelic as she was curled into his side, and he wouldn't have it any other way. They did not choose to really explore their intimate boundaries much, especially since her parents' room was only a wall away. They however had a repeat performance of what they did in Cedric's room a few times. Though they tried to be as quiet as possible, which sometimes ended up in bite marks on one another's shoulders.

The Diggory's had stepped out for the day and since there was quite a large overcast for the day Cedric and Hermione decided to stay behind and relax. They ended up relaxing in Cedric's bed, Hermione dozing off as Cedric read _Twelfth Night_. Every so often he would gaze down to Hermione nestled into her side, sometimes she looked fast asleep other times she looked as if she was struggling to stay awake. Cedric couldn't deny the fact that this was something he was going to miss dreadfully when they returned back to Hogwarts in September. September, which was hastily approaching sooner than both of them wished it too. Cedric had began to wish that he had been placed into Gryffindor instead of Hufflepuff or that Hermione was placed in Hufflepuff. But they both knew they loved the houses they were in, it just would have been a nice addition for them to be in the same house.

Yet they chose not to focus on going back to school yet, they still had a bit of time. Right now all they wanted to focus on was each other and the rest of their summer together.

If they only knew what was in store for them in weeks to come.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Once again a chapter I felt was difficult to write, but I do hope you all like it. I have a good amount planned and hopefully that will start working out in the next chapter. Summer's almost over so that means back to school soon hm? What surprises lay in store for Hermione _and _Cedric?

Woo! **105 **reviews! Thanks guys that just makes me feel all happy inside! Let's try to get the number higher.

All your reviews mean so much to me and I love to hear each and everyone of your thoughts! So keep em coming!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. But who wouldn't want to own at least one?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everything had happened in a complete and utter blur. One minute they were enjoying the quiet serene of the house and the next they were getting an unexpected visitor. When Remus Lupin had urgently arrived to speak to Hermione they all feared that something happened to Harry Potter. Lupin informed Hermione very discreetly that she would have to come with him to 12 Grimmauld Place at once and the Weasley's were already there as well as others who could be trusted. Cedric was distressed, he did not want to lose Hermione even if he didn't know what was going on. What surprised them all was that Cedric was wanted there as well. When he asked why all Lupin would tell him is that he had been affected by Voldemort's return and would now play a part in the plan of the order.

The Order of the Phoenix, well things were unquestionably going to be different this year for Cedric Diggory. When Harry Potter finally arrived Cedric, Hermione, and Ron were sitting on a couch in a room very awkwardly. Well at least Ron was sitting there awkwardly as his eyes kept darting to Cedric and Hermione's intertwined hands. They had been around each other for days now, even longer. Ron had known Hermione was staying with Cedric still because of her letters, but as soon as he saw them something was off. They seemed different and he could not exactly put his finger on what it was.

As soon as the door opened Hermione jumped to her feet and ran at Harry almost knocking him down as she embraced him. "HARRY! Cedric, Ron, he's here, Harry's here! We didn't hear you arrive! Oh, how are you? Are you all right? Have you been furious with us? I bet you have, I know our letters were useless --- but we couldn't tell you anything, Dumbledore made us swear we wouldn't, oh, we've got so much to tell you, and you've got to tell us --- the dementors! When we heard --- and that Ministry hearing --- it's just outrageous, I've looked it all up, they can't expel you, they just can't, there's provision in the Decree of the Restriction of Underage Sorcery for the use of magic in life-threatening situations---"

"Let him breathe, Hermione," Said Cedric, grinning, closing the door behind Harry.

Hermione, still beaming, let go of Harry and returned to Cedric's side. He smiled softly and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Before she had a chance to say another word there was a soft whooshing sound and something white soared from the top of a dark wardrobe and landed gently on Harry's shoulder. "Hedwig!" The snowy owl clicked her beak and nibbled his ear affectionately as Harry stroked her feathers.

"She's been in a right state," Said Ron. "Pecked us half to death when she brought your last letters, look at this ---" He showed Harry the index finger on his right hand, which sported a half-healed but clearly deep cut.

"Oh yeah," Harry said. "Sorry about that, but I wanted answers, you know…"

"We wanted to give them to you, mate" said Ron. "Hermione was going spare, she kept saying you'd do something stupid if you were stuck all on your own without news, but Dumbledore made us ---"

"--- swear not to tell me," Said Harry. "Yeah, Hermione already said." There was a strained silence in which he began to stroke Hedwig automatically, not bothering to look at the three of them.

"He seemed to think it was best," Said Hermione rather breathlessly. "Dumbledore, I mean."

They continued to talk for a while, Harry seeming to become more annoyed and angry by the minute. After shouting at them for what seemed like forever Harry tried to steady his breathing and ask a question that had been on his mind since he first arrived. The same question Cedric had asked Ron when he and Hermione had first arrived, "What is this place anyway?" Harry shot a look at them.

"Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix," said Ron at once.

"Is anyone going to bother telling me what the Order of the Phoenix is --- ?"

"It's a secret society," Said Hermione quickly. "Dumbledore's in charge, he founded it. It's the people who fought against You-Know-Who last time."

"Who's in it?"

"Quite a few people ---" Cedric began but then awkwardly shifted from side to side, "--- we've met about twenty of them, but we think there are more….."

Harry just glared at them, "Well?" He demanded, looking back and forth between the three of them. "What are you even doing here anyway?" he directed the question toward Cedric.

"Harry you know he has every right to be here after what happened during the final task, You-Know-Who almost killed him but didn't, just like you."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned toward Ron, "You didn't answer my question, Voldemort!" Harry said furiously, causing all three of them to wince. "What's happening? What's he up to? Where is he? What are we doing to stop him?"

"We've told you, the Order doesn't let us in on their meetings," Said Hermione nervously which caused Cedric to rub her back in a soothing manner. "So we don't know the details --- but we've got a general idea ---" she added hastily, seeing the look on Harry's face.

"Fred and George have invented Extendable Ears, see," said Ron. "They're really useful."

"Extendable --- ?"

"Ears, yeah. Only we've had to stop using them lately because Mum found out and went berserk. Fred and George had to hide them all to stop Mum binning them. But we got a good bit of use out of them before Mum realized what was going on. We know some of the Order are following known Death Eaters, keeping tabs on them, you know ---"

" --- some of them are working on recruiting more people to the order ---" Said Hermione.

" --- and some of them are standing guard over something," added Cedric. "They're always talking about guard duty."

"Couldn't have been me, could it?" said Harry sarcastically.

"Oh yeah," said Ron, with a look of dawning comprehension.

Harry let out a snort and began to walk around the room not meeting their gazes. Soon enough George and Fred appeared out of thin air scaring not only the owls, but Hermione as well. As they began to plan to use the Extendable Ears once again Ginny made her presence known and quickly told them to disregard the idea. The kitchen door had been put under a Imperturbable Charm by Mrs. Weasley. Soon enough the meeting had come to an end and Mrs. Weasley came to inform the children that it was time for dinner in the kitchen.

Cedric stayed quiet for most of dinner, only joining on the laughter as Tonks entertained Hermione and Ginny by transforming her nose between mouthfuls. When Harry began to say he wanted to be in the order, and wished to fight it seemed dinner would come to an end and it was time for bed. He was put in a room with the twins and he was grateful for that, to a point. They had their annoying moments, but he felt like he would be unwanted if he was to share a room with the younger Weasley boy and Potter. Not long after settling into his bed Fred and George decided to use their magic, since it was now allowed, to go see Ron and Harry. When they asked Cedric if he wished to join them he just shook his head and explained that he was very tired.

As soon as they left Cedric could not deny the fact that he wished he could see Hermione, to tell her a proper goodnight without Mrs. Weasley breathing down his neck. Yet his prayers had been answered. The door slowly opened and Hermione peaked her head in, "Cedric?" she whispered.

He sat up in bed and motioned for her to come in. Hermione tippy toed into the room and slowly closed the door behind her, "Don't worry, Fred and George went to see Harry and Ron. What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see if you were all right." Cedric scooted over and made room for her in the bed. "You didn't seem yourself during dinner."

Cedric sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I shouldn't be here 'Mione, everyone knows that. I know that."

"Why should you not be here, Ced?" she reached up and stroked his cheek, "You lived after Voldemort tried to kill you, just like Harry."

"That is not the same thing."

Hermione pursed her lips, "They may not be the same, but they do have there similarities."

Cedric let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders, "Harry did not seemed pleased at all that I was here, sweetheart. It was like he was thinking _'__why would Hermione's boyfriend be here? He has no reason to be!_' you know?"

She shoved him playfully, "Harry would never think that."

"How do you know? Can you remind minds?"

Hermione could not help but smile, "Last time I checked Mr. Diggory, neither could you. Harry likes you, he was just a little startled that you were here, but he knows you have every right to be. This affects us all.."

"Ron doesn't like me, either. Have you seen the way he glares at me? It's like he wants to kill me or something."

"Oh shush, I am going to kiss you now and when I stop you will not say anymore about these petty things." She leaned in and pressed her lips to his, and it didn't take long for Cedric to respond to the kiss. He brought his hands up into her locks as their kiss deepened. When she pulled away from the kiss, there was a smug grin on her face, "See, all better."

Cedric could not help but smile himself, "I know I am going to regret saying this, but I think it may be better if you leave now before Mrs. Weasley catches you in here and has my head." He chuckled nervously, "That woman scares me more than my own mum."

Hermione nodded slowly as she took his hands in hers and gave them a little squeeze. She did not want to leave him, she wanted to stay with him and sleep in his arms, but she knew she could not do so, "We will spend time together tomorrow.. I love you."

"I love you, sweetheart." he leaned in and kissed her goodnight, "Sleep well."

Hermione nodded and slowly stood and left his room, but not before glancing back at him and blowing him a small kiss.

They spent the next few days cleaning the old house and waiting till it was time to leave for Hogwarts. Harry thankfully had been cleared of all charges, thanks to Dumbledore's sudden appearance. It wasn't until the very last day of the holidays that the book-lists had finally arrived. Cedric had yet to open his letter when they arrived at the boys' room, Hermione of course had opened it right away and was beyond excited when she was made a prefect. When they bustled into the room Hermione's eyes lit up seeing Harry holding a prefect badge as well.

"I knew it!" she said excitedly, brandishing her letter. "Me too, Harry, me too!"

"No," Harry said quickly, pushing the badge back into Ron's hand. "It's Ron, not me."

"It --- what?"

"Ron's prefect, not me," Harry said.

"Ron?" said Hermione, her jaw dropping. "But… are you sure? I mean ----"

She turned red as Ron looked around at her with a defiant expression on his face.

"It's my name on the letter,"

"I…" said Hermione, looking thoroughly bewildered. "I… well… wow! Well done, Ron! That's really---"

"Unexpected," said George, nodding.

"No," said Hermione, blushing harder than ever, "no, it's not… Ron's done loads of… he's really…" Cedric tried not to chuckle as she continued to stumble over her words. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder a gave a little squeeze.

"What about you, Cedric? Were you made head boy?" Harry asked with a tone of interest in his voice.

"He has yet to look." Hermione turned her head and looked at Cedric.

"Probably because he doesn't want to be disappointed." Ron muttered under his breath which caused Harry to nudge him in the side.

Hermione's gaze drifted to Ron and she narrowed her eyes before taking Cedric's letter in her own hands, "May I?"

He gave her a nod, "Of course sweetheart.."

"Sweetheart? Who wants to be called 'sweetheart'?" Ron muttered again but Hermione and Cedric paid him no mind. Yet Harry, George, and Fred all looked at him, the twins laughing of course.

"A girl in a relationship, you would never know about that though, since you are far from ever having one." Fred said with a chuckle causing Ron to just glare at him.

Hermione took a deep breath and turned to look at Cedric, "You are head boy!"

Cedric's eyes widened and he looked at Hermione, "I am? But there's no reason for me to be I---"

"Oh sh! I am so proud of you." She threw her arms around his neck and smiled, "I love you, Ced."

"I love you, 'Mione." he whispered softly hugging her back and kissing the side of her head.

Ron and Harry's eyes both widened at their expression of love, they had not known, Hermione had not told them. Ron just rolled his eyes and looked down at the prefect badge he held in his hands. It wasn't that he still hated Cedric Diggory, in truth he had grown accustom to him and for some reason or another, Cedric made Hermione happy. Yet it was the fact that now he was always around, and it was no longer just the three of them, it was now four.

The door behind them opened and Mrs. Weasley backed into the room carrying a pile of freshly laundered robes. "Ginny said the book-lists had come at last," she said, glancing around at all the envelopes as she made her way over to the bed and started sorting the robes into two piles. "if you give them to me I'll take them over to Diagon Alley this afternoon and get your books while you're packing. Ron, I'll have to get you more pajamas, these are at least six inches too short, I can't believe how fast you're are growing… what color would you like?"

"Get him red and gold to match his badge," said George, smirking.

"Match his what?" said Mrs. Weasley absently, rolling up a pair of maroon socks and placing them on Ron's pile.

"His badge," said Fred, with the air of getting the worse over quickly. "His lovely shiny new prefect's badge."

Fred's words took a moment to penetrate Mrs. Weasley's preoccupation about pajamas.

"His… but… Ron, you're not…?"

Ron held up his badge. Mrs. Weasley let out a shriek, "I don't believe it! I don't believe it! Oh, Ron, how wonderful! A prefect! That's everyone in the family!"

"What are fried and I, next-door neighbors?" said George indignantly, as his mother pushed him aside and flung her arms around her youngest son.

"Wait until your father hears! Ron, I'm so proud of you, what wonderful news, you could end up Head Boy just like Bill and Percy, it's the first step! Oh, what a thing to happen in the middle of all this worry, I'm just thrilled, oh Ronnie ---"

"Mum… don't… Mum, get a grip…" he muttered, trying to push her away. "Hermione made prefect too."

Mrs. Weasley loosened her grip on Ron and turned to look at Hermione, "You did!" she pulled Hermione into a hug, "I am so proud of you!"

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Hermione hugged her back, "Cedric has made Head Boy."

Mrs. Weasley released Hermione from her grip and looked at Cedric, "You did!? That is fantastic news, you must write your parents at once they will want to know!"

"I will." Cedric nodded then gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek, "I will be back."

"Send your parents my greetings." Hermione told him as he slipped out the door and Mrs. Weasley went back to fretting over Ron's new status as prefect. After a while Hermione excused herself as well to write her own parents with the news.

Dinner consisted of everyone congratulating Ron and Hermione on making prefects, as well as Cedric becoming the new Head Boy at Hogwarts. Cedric's parents arrived to see him and congratulate him themselves. They even went to Diagon Alley for him and brought him his new books. "I was never a prefect myself ," said Tonks brightly from behind Harry as everyone moved toward the table to help themselves to food. Her hair was tomato-red and waist length today; she looked like Ginny's older sister. "My Head of House said I lacked certain necessary qualities."

"Like what?" said Ginny, who was choosing a baked potato.

"Like the ability to behave myself," said Tonks, "Cedric was a second year when I was a seventh, perhaps he remembers how I was."

Ginny laughed; Hermione looked as though she did not know weather to smile or not and compromised by taking an extra large gulp of butterbeer and choking on it. Cedric smiled at her and soothingly rubbed her back.

"I don't really remember, I guess you weren't a saint Tonks." Cedric said with a chuckle as he took Hermione's hand in his and brought it to his lips.

"So Ced, are you eager to be Head Boy?" Amos Diggory asked as he sat across from his son, feeling a tad bit rude for ruining the moment between his son and Hermione.

"As much as I can be dad." He smiled softly not breaking his gaze from Hermione.

"And Hermione, a prefect! Have you written your parents?"

Hermione turned to look at Amos and nodded, "Yes they are very proud of me."

"So are Lily and me my dear. You are a very bright girl and you deserve it."

The next morning they all arrived at platform nine and three quarters. Cedric had decided to go find Callum and gave Hermione a chaste kiss on the lips and told her he would see her in a few minutes in the prefects cabin. When he found Callum he couldn't help but smirk as his friend stood there with his arms across his chest shaking his head.

"Cedric Diggory Head Boy, I had to see it to believe it." They exchanged a quick hug and looked each other over, "Way to visit me with Hermione this summer."

Cedric sighed softly as his smile dropped, he couldn't very well tell Callum what had happened and where they had been, "I am sorry, things became rather busy."

Callum raised his eyebrow and smirked, "I see, I see. And where is that wonderful girl of yours? The one who is simply too wonderful to be with the likes of you." He chuckled.

Cedric shoved him, "She is with Ron and Harry. She's a prefect this year."

"Oh is she now?" Callum chuckled, "You know that means you will see her often, perhaps take your re---"

"You will not finish that sentence, shall we head to the prefect cabin?"

As they walked they continued to talk, "So I heard Bethany Larkin is head girl."

Cedric nodded, "Probably, she had very good grades and everything." Bethany Larkin was a nice girlt, she was a Ravenclaw and was quite pretty, but that didn't matter to Cedric, he was in love with who he thought was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Are you okay, Ced? I mean with what happened last year. I keep seeing what the papers are saying about Harry Potter and Dumbledore about You-Know-Who. Cedric, did you see him? Was he really there? I know something tried to kill you but---"

Cedric shook his head as they walked into the Prefect cabin, "Can we discuss this later?"

Callum nodded, "of course.. Oh hello, Bethany." he said noticing her.

Bethany looked up at Callum a smile on her lips but it soon faded when she saw Cedric standing there, "Oh Hello Cedric, I hear you are Head Boy this year."

"And you are Head Girl as well." Cedric smiled but it didn't go unnoticed how her face lit up when she first saw Callum. Was this possibly Callum's mystery girl? He would need Hermione's help in trying to figure it out.

"Callum?" Hermione's voice called sweetly as her and Ron entered the compartment.

"Hermione!" Callum turned on his heel and pulled his best friends girl into a hug, "I was just telling Cedric it was rude of him to keep you locked up all summer!"

Hermione blushed softly and released herself from the hug, "It was a mutual decision."

Ron raised his eyebrow but he didn't say anything, just looked down at the floor. "Ron Weasley, prefect, that is something isn't it? How are you?" Callum reached up and shook Ron's hand.

"I am fine." he muttered and went over to take a seat. Callum took this time and went over to talk to Bethany about something.

Cedric walked over to Hermione and put his arm around her waist, "How are you?"

Hermione could not help but blush, "Ced you just saw me, I think you already know how I am."

"But I missed you, you have me under some sort of spell 'Mione." he smirked as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Hermione shoved Cedric away as hard as she could and tried not to smile, "Say that louder Cedric some people may believe it's true."

"Oh sh," Cedric pulled her to him again not caring who was watching them.

"Eh hmm." everyone turned to see Professor Flitwick had entered the cabin, "I would like to speak to Cedric Diggory and Bethany Larkin outside the cabin. The rest of you may sit comfortably, and please enlighten the new fifth year prefects on some of their duties." as he said this Draco Malfoy slipped into the room giving both Hermione and Cedric a dirty look.

This year was going to be quite interesting.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **So clearly the site had stopped working for a few days which was clearly annoying and no one had any idea what was going on and this chapter had been ready for days! I was so mad. But because of that I did start transferring the story to live journal on the account **apple_tarts **my journal over there for my stories. Of course I will still be updating the story here! But if that ever happens again just check there for the chapters. I only have the first two chapters there right now but soon enough will have all =]

Now this chapter was really more of a filler chapter but now it is time to return to Hogawarts and meet the terrible Umbridge, who is ready for the drama to start? Hmm?

LOVE ALL THE REVIEWS & ALL YOU GUYS. CEDRIC CUPCAKES 3


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. But who wouldn't want to own at least one?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The entrance hall was ablaze with torches, echoing with footsteps as the students crossed the flagged stone floor for the double doors to the right, leading to the Great Hall and the start-of-term feast. The four long House tables in the hall were filling up under the starless black ceiling, which was just like the sky they could glimpse through the high windows. Candles floated midair all along the tables, illuminating the silvery ghosts who were dotted about the hall and the faces of the students talking eagerly to one another, exchanging summer news, shouting greetings at friends from other Houses, eyeing one another's new haircuts and robes.

Cedric and Hermione reluctantly separated to go to their own House tables, giving one another a kiss on the cheek before going and taking a seat. In that moment so much occurred to Cedric as he watched Hermione at her own House table. This was his final year at Hogwarts and only Hermione's fifth. He couldn't help but already dread the end of the year. This summer he had come to love Hermione and they both had vocalized that in the end. They were both young, Hermione younger than Cedric, but he knew what he wanted, and he wanted her to be a part of his future. He would be turning 18 in a few weeks and Hermione would be 16 and he wanted to make sure her birthday was a special one.

He kept trying to figure out the perfect gift to get her, it had to be special and meaningful, definitely more meaningful than the bracelet that he had given to her when they first started dating. But he would figure that out when the time came, right now all he wanted to do was to take Hermione somewhere private and snog her until they needed to breathe. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, although he was glad he would be able to see her tonight when she reported to him for prefect's duty, perhaps they could steal a few moments that way.

Cedric was brought out of his thoughts, not by Dumbledore who had been steadily speaking for the last few minutes, but instead this woman he had never seen. This woman dressed completely in the color pink. Actually he thought she quite looked like a toad. He had not caught all that she had said but what he did hear he thought was complete and utter gobshite.

He nudged Callum in the arm, "Who is this woman?"

Callum raised his eyebrow and chuckled, "Were you listening at all or were you too busy staring at Hermione?"

Cedric blushed slightly which he rarely ever did, "Just tell me."

"She's the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"What?" Cedric's eyes widened and he shook his head, "Fantastic, she seems like a ball.."

The rest of the feast went well and soon enough everyone was leaving toward their rooms, the prefects leading the first years and so on and so forth. Eventually the prefects checked in with the head boy and head girl but only for a few moments since it was the first night and all. Hermione strayed after Ron left so she could see Cedric. As soon as Bethany Larkin excused herself to her chambers for the night Cedric had his arms wrapped around Hermione and his lips pressed against her neck.

"I needed to give you a proper goodnight," he whispered softly as he let his kisses travel higher along her jaw before finally finding her lips.

Hermione blushed slightly, "Well this is very proper if you ask me."

"Mmhmm," he muttered against her lips, taking her bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it slightly.

She let out a soft moan, "So you are in the head boy room? How is that going to be?"

"Lonely," he whispered as he let go of her lip and returned his mouth to right below her ear. "But perhaps I could sneak you in."

"Cedric," she whispered trying to sound stern but it of course came out sounding more like a moan. "You know we cannot do that."

"A boy can dream," he released her from his grip and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Shall I escort you to Gryffindor Tower?"

Hermione shook her head as she slipped her hand into Cedric's, "You do not need to do that."

"But what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let my beautiful girl walk the dark, desolate halls late at night by herself?"

"It's not that late Ced, but if you insist."

"I insist."

They walked hand and hand through the corridors leading to Gryffindor Tower, every so often Cedric would stop them and give Hermione a chaste kiss. But the more times he stopped the more the kisses stopped being so chaste and grew rather passionate.

Hermione tried to catch her breath from Cedric's latest kiss, "So what were your thoughts of Umbridge?"

"Would it be terribly awful if I admitted I did not hear everything she said, that I was too busy watching my girlfriend from across the room." He said slyly, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Cedric!" she hit him in the arm.

"Quiet!" one of the paintings yelled.

Hermione blushed softly and looked down, "Sorry."

"I'm sorry that I am so drawn to you that no one else in the room mattered."

She grinned but quickly tried to wipe it from her face, "Sometimes I think you are just too much of a sweet talker."

Cedric frowned, "Do you not like that?"

"No I love that and I probably shouldn't," she rolled her eyes. "She was at Harry's trial."

He raised his eyebrow, "She was?"

Hermione nodded as they continued to walk, "Yes and she spoke against Harry." She sighed softly as they finally arrived to the portrait, "I have a bad feeing about this Ced."

"Don't worry," he reached up and stroked her hair behind her ear. "I promise it will all be okay, and if it is not I will find a way to make it so."

"I love you."

He smiled and gave her a soft kiss, "I love you too, sleep well, sweetheart."

The following day classes started out quite fine for everyone, well at first. Cedric was appalled by the toad like woman called Umbridge. Was she serious? Was she actually serious? He kept having to bite his tongue so he would not say something toward her. But apparently he was not the only one who was appalled by her. Hermione confronted him when she checked in with him after her Prefect duties on how Umbridge and Harry had a confrontation in the middle of class leading to Harry earning a detention the following day.

"Cedric it was so unfair, she was just.. argh!" Hermione threw her hands up in the air out of annoyance. Cedric tried to keep a straight face, obviously wanting to know what happened but it was too cute when Hermione was angry. "She said that he was lying about Voldemort, but you were there Cedric, even if you weren't conscious, you know you were attacked by someone."

Cedric nodded his head, "I know sweetheart, and it will be alright."

Hermione took a deep breath, "I'm sorry that I am getting all worked up, I just do not like her Ced."

He rose to his feet and walked over to her, "I know sweetheart I know, but don't get your pretty little head worked up." Cedric reached up and tousled her hair.

"Ced," she spoke sternly as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Cedric let out a chuckle as he cupped her cheek, "I know but you do have a pretty little head." He leaned in and kissed her slowly, only breaking apart when they heard someone clearing their voice.

Ron stood in the doorway trying not to watch them, "I hate to interrupt but, Hermione we should probably get to our rooms."

Cedric nodded as he lowered his hand, "Eat breakfast with me?"

Hermione smiled and nodded leaning up on her tiptoes and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, "Of course, goodnight Ced."

"Night 'Mione, Ron."

"Night," Ron muttered as he turned and headed out of the room, Hermione gave Cedric one more kiss before following after him.

Cedric stayed a little longer before finally deciding to head back to his chambers, but what he did not expect was to hear the whispers of two voices, one male, one female, one Callum and the other Bethany. A smirk played on his lips as he tried to sneak by without interrupting them, maybe he was right in his assumptions on her being the girl. But how would he get Callum to share that without blatantly asking him, it would prove to be a difficult task.

Hermione had kept her promise and joined Cedric the next morning at breakfast, she had felt bad leaving Ron and Harry but they knew with her and Cedric being in two different houses they needed any free moments to themselves as they could. Callum was not at the table yet and Cedric noticed that Bethany was not at her own, he tried to remember the last school year when Callum would go meet his mystery girl during meals was Bethany missing as well?

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione whispered softly before biting a piece of bacon.

Cedric turned his head to look at her, a smile on his face. "I need to speak to you later about something."

"Oh," Hermione instantly grew worried which Cedric must have realized.

"No, no do not worry sweetheart," He leaned in and pressed a kiss right below her ear and whispered. "It is concerning Callum I may know who his mystery girl is."

Hermione moved back to look at his face, "You do? Who is it!?"

"Sh, I thought you were a quiet one 'Mione." A smirk appeared on his face, "Although…"

Hermione just rolled her eyes, she wasn't entirely out of the loop to know what he was possibly referring to. "I was wondering something--"

"You were? And what was that sweetheart?"

"Did you want to meet up to study like we did last year or would you rather not, I'll understand if you---"

Cedric cut her off with a kiss which received a few whistles from his friends that sat around them. When he pulled away Hermione looked flustered while Cedric had a smug look on his face, "Of course I want to Hermione I was afraid now that we were officially together you wouldn't want to continue that."

She rolled her eyes and tried not to blush, "Were we not together at the end of last year?"

"Yes, but you know what I meant."

"Perhaps, so today?" She asked hopefully.

Cedric leaned in and pressed a kiss on her cheek, "I would not miss it for the world."

Knowing he would be able to just spend time with Hermione longer then a few minutes put him in an exceptionally pleasant mood. However, sometimes good moods are not always meant to last. When he arrived at his Defence Against the Dark Arts class he tried to keep a positive outlook on it, perhaps his second opinion on Umbridge's teaching would be far better than his first. Of course he was sadly mistaken, it hadn't been a joke when she said they would be learning from books, no hands on magic.

"This woman is a joke," Callum whispered from his seat next to me. "I wish Moody was still our professor."

"Well, he wasn't actually Professor Moody Cal," Cedric said whispering back as Umbridge had her back to the classroom.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot that."

Cedric nodded, "I liked Professor Lupin the best, I felt like I learned the most from him."

"Mr. Diggory, Mr. Hark is there something that you wish to share with the rest of us?" Umbridge called out causing most of the class to turn and look at them.

"We could not help but wonder why in fact we were not going to be doing magic in class, would that not be the best way for us to learn, Professor?" Cedric spoke sternly yet soft at the same time, wanting to get his point across but not be rude.

Umbridge pursed her lips making her look even more toad like to the eyes of Cedric, "Mr. Diggory there is no reason to do magic in class when there is no reason for it outside.."

"But there--"

She shook her head and tried to force a smile onto her face, "That is enough Mr. Diggory I have told you--"

Cedric chose to cut off Umbridge this time, "What about keeping ourselves safe from what is out there?"

Her eyes narrowed recalling an almost similar argument she had with Harry Potter only the day before, "And what is out there Mr. Diggory?"

"He-who--- oh Merlin's beard, Voldemort!"

She chuckled cruelly, "I am sad to say you may be mistaken on whatever you have heard."

"I was there with Harry and---"

"Mr. Diggory I know of your unfortunate accident last year but that's exactly what it was, an accident." When she saw Cedric go to open his mouth again her face became slightly red, "That is enough Mr. Diggory! 20 points from Hufflepuff!"

When Cedric made it to the library later in the afternoon to study with Hermione he was fuming, he did not like this Umbridge woman at all. As soon as he entered Hermione knew something was wrong and studying was not going to make it better. He explained to her what happened and that she had let him off with not giving him a detention but he would have rather that she did.

"I just don't know Hermione. I should not care at all, it's only the second day of classes." he groaned as he buried his head into his hands.

Hermione reached up and stroked the back of his neck, "You went through a lot last year, Cedric. It is probably very overwhelming for you to return back to school and this new Professor is not making things easy."

He looked up and into her eyes, "She said it was an unfortunate accident that happened to me, just an accident. But I know it wasn't, someone tried to kill me."

"I know, but they didn't and that's all that matters." She brought her hand around to cup his face smiling slightly at him.

He reached up to place his hand on hers, "I believe Harry. I may have been unconscious, but I know Voldemort had something to do with me almost dying out there." He sighed deeply, "But I don't want to think about that right now. All I want to think about is you and how your birthday is coming up soon."

Hermione rolled her eyes slightly, "So is yours."

"That is very true, but yours will happen first and I want to make sure it is very special, love." he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth, "I love you so much, I don't think I will ever be to feel this way about anyone else ever."

She took a deep breath before speaking, "I hope that you never will." Hermione had never really thought about marriage only being 15, but she could not the deny the fact that spending her life with Cedric was not a terrible way to live.

"Come to my chambers tonight, when everyone is asleep."

Her eyes widened as she tried to take in what he had just said, "Cedric I cannot do that, I mustn't do that."

"Hermione I can't stand to be away from you, after going through what I did all I know is that I need you with me always."

She shook her head, "I am with you always, even if I'm not physically there."

Cedric groaned softly, "Please come."

"I will be caught."

"I will take the blame, I will say that I kidnapped you and locked you in my room because I could not dare let another male look at you."

Hermione could not help but blush at this even if it was quite ridiculous of him to say. If you had asked her exactly a year ago if she would be in love she would have answered no, but the truth was she was in love with this boy in front of her and it grew more each and everyday. "Sometimes I do believe you are a mindless prat."

"But I am _your_ mindless prat, do not forget that, Granger."

"You have not called me Granger in a while."

Cedric raised his eyebrow, "Really? Do you like when I call you Granger?"

"Sometimes, I just love to hear you speak, but I should go meet Ginny she needed to talk to me about something."

"Hermione!" Cedric whined, "You are leaving me?"

"I will see you tonight when I do my prefect duties and at dinner, so don't worry." she stood up and leaned down pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Will you come to my room?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I will see what I can do but I do believe that will not happen tonight." Cedric began to pout but she would not budge, well not in front of him at least. "Promise me you will not let her bother you."

Cedric did not need Hermione to say the name for him to know who she was referring too, "I will try, you are probably right just being back at school after all that had happened last year. I do not understand how Harry does it, as well as you and Ron."

She smiled sweetly at him and pressed a kiss to his head, "You will learn to deal with it, see you later." She turned on her heel and headed out of the library, Cedric kept his eye on her until she was completely out of his sight.

"How quaint," a female voice ran before Cedric.

When he turned to look who it was he was slightly surprised to see Cho standing there watching him, "Oh hello."

"You are still with Hermione Granger I see."

Cedric nodded as he stood up and began to gather his belongings, "Yes, I am."

"You care about her a lot," Cho said sighing. "I see the way you look at her Cedric, you never looked at me that way."

"I'm sorry?" Cedric said almost puzzled as he turned and looked at her, lifting his bag onto his shoulder.

"Don't be, you are happy and that is all that matters. I would have never made you that happy."

"Cho you will---"

"Find someone, I know," she smiled sweetly. "I am very sorry that I was so rude toward you and Hermione last year."

"It is alright, sometimes things get out of hand."

"I know that you were never with her that way while you were with me," Cedric nodded as Cho continued speaking. "But I knew you wanted to be even if you didn't admit it to yourself right away. Good day Cedric," she turned on her heel and quickly walked away from him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **First! I am so sorry for the long wait on this chapter a lot of stuff was going on and I kept trying to work on it but thankfully I finished it, well as much as I could. I hopefully will not make you guys wait so long for the next chapter but I want to take my time and make sure the chapters come out perfectly.

I do hope you like this chapter!

Thank you for all the reviews and I am looking forward to see what you all think on this chapter here.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. But who wouldn't want to own at least one?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She did not visit him that evening, or the next. As much as he wanted to see her sneak into his bedroom very late at night, he knew it was not the most easy thing in the world to accomplish. Even though he knew that it would probably not happen at all it did not stop him from asking her any chance he got. Perhaps it was because he just loved the way she blushed when he did so, she looked so beautiful. So he made sure to tease her every chance he could just so he could see those rosy cheeks.

Cedric was extremely tired and the night was taking forever to end, the prefects were finally coming to check in with him and Bethany after their nightly duties. As soon as he saw Hermione's face he knew something was bothering her, but of course it was the one night everyone chose to stay around so he wasn't able to speak to her in private. He was able to pull her aside for a moment and ask her if everything was alright.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "I am just worried about Harry…", she sighed sadly as she turned to see Ron waiting for her to head to the Gryffindor Tower. "I should probably go, if I continue to stay later than everyone else things will start to be said."

Cedric narrowed his eyes at her comment, "Who cares what others say, you are my girlfriend and I love you." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her temple. "How about I write you later? Maybe we can talk that way."

She nodded slightly, "I'll try, love you Cedric." she pressed a soft kiss to her lips before jet setting out of there with Ron.

As soon as he and Bethany got everything squared away, they headed back to their rooms and he started to write Hermione a letter almost immediately. He wasn't entire sure how long he waited for her response, but he began to get worried. He had informed her he intended on writing to her, why had she not answered yet? Was she angry at him? She seemed slightly put off, but she told him she was just worried about Harry. He was probably just over thinking, he tended to do that more, especially now that he was with her. It was a flaw but he wouldn't have it any other way.

When Mancha returned with the letter unopened Cedric began to get more worried. He pulled out another piece of parchment and was beginning to write a letter to Ginny in hopes she would know if something was wrong with Hermione. But even before he got to finish the first sentence he heard a knock at his door. Who would be coming to his chambers at this hour? He brought himself to his feet and sauntered over to the door and opened it. However on the other side of the door was well, nothing. Just as he was about to close the door something stopped him, well stopped the door and pushed him into the room and slammed the door shut. Cedric's eyes widened unsure of what just happened but then a soft giggle rang through his room.

Hermione appeared as she slowly withdrew herself from Harry's invisible cloak, "Who knew I would be strong enough to shove you." She giggled again as she threw the cloak onto a chair.

"How? What? Where did you get that?". He went over and examined the cloak.

"It's Harry's, it was his father's.." She told him as she went over and sat down on the edge of his bed, suddenly feeling very awkward.

He nodded and went over to sit down next to her, "I sent you a letter.. I was worried when I didn't hear a response."

"Sorry," she sighed softly. "I must have missed Mancha." She brought herself to her feet and went over to Cedric's owl and tickled Mancha's head.

"Are you alright love? You seemed distressed.."

She nodded and turned to look at him, "Harry's been attending Umbridge's detentions.." she let out a soft sigh before continuing, "He's been doing lines.. Oh Cedric, his hands! The quill.."

Hermione didn't need to finish what she was saying for Cedric to not know what she was referring too, "Is he going to tell Dumbledore?"

"No, he won't.." she went over and sat back down next to him, throwing herself into his embrace. "I hate her Cedric, I hate her."

"I know love, I know," he sighed softly and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Do you want me to speak to him?"

"I am not sure what good that will do, but perhaps.." she fisted his pajama shirt and kissed right below his ear, "I just don't want to think about it right now, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too love," he smirked and pressed another kiss to her head. "Being back at Hogwarts makes me realize how spoiled we were this summer."

Hermione let out a giggle and nodded before pressing a kiss to his jaw, "that we were.. especially at my parents when we were able to sleep next to each other, I loved that part so much."

He smirked and leaned in capturing her lips with his own, "I love you." he muttered softly before taking her bottom lip into his mouth causing her to moan just slightly and fist his shirt even more than she already was. Cedric's hands moved up her back and came to get loose in her soft curls as her lips parted, granting him access. They continued to kiss for a few minutes longer till they both pulled away in the need of air.

"You never cease to amaze me." She blushed as she brought her fingers up to wipe the corners of her mouth as her breathing began to steady. "I should probably go."

Cedric shook his head, "No, stay.."

"Cedric I can't.. I could get caught."

He pouted slightly, "You could have gotten caught coming here but you still did.."

"Yes, but that's different."

He scoffed at this, "How so? It's the exact same thing."

"It's easier to get out and over here then back over there, the fat lady in the portrait hole…"

Cedric leaned in and started to press kisses along her collar, "please don't leave me, I need to feel your body against mine as I sleep."

Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to swat him away but it did not work, "You are incorrigible Cedric Diggory."

"That's why you love me, Hermione _Diggory_."

Her eyes widened, "What?"

Cedric pulled away and looked her in the face, "I was only joking, sweetheart."

"Have you ever--um-- t-thought about it?"

"What?" he raised his eyebrow, "Marrying you?", he shrugged his shoulders and leaned back against his headboard, "I guess I have lately. Why, does that bother you?"

She shrugged her shoulders slightly as her gaze began to pay attention to something on the floor, "No I guess not, it's just I am only in my 5th year it wouldn't be anytime soon.. And you are in your last year you could meet someone next year or the year after and---"

"And nothing.." He sat back up and put his hand under her chin urging her to look at him, "I love you Hermione and I never want to feel this way about anyone else."

She tried her hardest not to meet his gaze, "You sure?"

"I have never been surer of anything else in my life," he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. Well at least which should have started as a chaste kiss. Soon enough it grew deeper and Cedric was pulling Hermione onto his lap and his hand was traveling up her back under her shirt. He groaned into her mouth at the feeling of her soft skin against his fingertips. When Hermione shifted her hips above him, mostly to get herself comfortable, he froze. It felt good, and she had to know that especially after what had happened over the summer between them. He put his hands on her hips to stop her movement but this only caused her to do again. "Hermione.." he hissed through his teeth.

"What?" her voice was ragged, husky, almost touch of lust thrown in.

"Don't move your hips."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Why?" she shifted her hips again, "I thought you liked---"

He shook his head, "I do, oh merlin's beard I do but I just---" he groaned and pushed his arousal into hers, "I don't think I'll be able to stop."

"Who said anything about stopping?"

"Hermione, I want it to be special." he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the hollow of her throat, "I want your first time with me to be the most special thing ever."

"Anytime with you is special Cedric and it will be special no matter what," she leaned her head down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before sliding off of his lap. "But if you'd rather not…"

He reached out and grasped her hand in his own, "I do love, I do… Just not like this."

"You don't think any less of me do you?"

Cedric stared at her, why would she even think such a thing? "Hermione, why would I---"

"Because I have thought about it and I shouldn't. I should be a proper girl and not have certain dreams about my boyfriend."

This only caused him to smirk, "I would never think any less about you because of that, I actually find it enduring." he chuckled, "You think you are the only one who has dreams about their boyfriend? You are mistaken."

"I should probably go…" she sighed sadly.

"Will you just stay for a little while? Just lay down with me for a bit?" his voice was so soft and child like she knew she wouldn't be able to deny him.

"Move over," she giggled and he did as she asked and slid in next to him.

Cedric wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. He pressed gently kisses along her neck before closing his eyes and letting sleep overcome him. Of course it didn't last too long for he eventually was woken up by Hermione slipping out of his grasp. "Don't go," he groaned not bothering to open his eyes.

"You know I don't want to, but I have too…"

He shook his head as he buried his head into his pillow, "No you don't… what was that line, it as the lark not the…"

"Cedric," she giggled, "That is a play, this is real life."

"So?" he opened one eye and looked at her, "we can pretend."

"Pretend we are Romeo and Juliet? If you do not recall they happen to die at the end of the play."

"For love," he yawned and moved again, this time opening both eyes to watch her gather up the invisibly cloak.

"You are ridiculous, I swear," she giggled and pulled the cloak over her.

Cedric pouted, "hey now I can't see you."

"Well that's the plan, I love you… Breakfast?"

"Breakfast," he smiled as he watched his chamber door open and soon close after.

The next morning he woke up feeling rather refreshed, he had hoped Hermione had gotten back to her room alright and was not caught. Thankfully when he spotted her in the great hall the next morning for breakfast a huge smile was on her face so he had nothing to worry about. He slipped in next to her and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before stealing a piece of her bacon.

"Hey!" she swatted his arm playfully, "I was going to eat that."

"Too late," he smirked smugly as he took a bite of the bacon and swallowed; "Unless you want the rest?" he held up the other half to her lips.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to her own plate, "meanie."

Cedric chuckled, "Morning Harry, Ron, Ginny.." he nodded saying each of their names before turning to see Neville, "Neville."

"Morning Cedric," Neville smiled widely.

Cedric smiled and cleared his throat trying to get Harry's attention, "Harry after breakfast do you think I can speak to you for a moment?"

Harry's eyes left his and he looked at Hermione and shrugged, "Sure Cedric."

After they all finished up their breakfast while chatting quietly over nothing really that important they all set off on where they needed to be. Harry and Cedric stayed behind so they could talk, Hermione gave Cedric a look that said 'don't push him' and he just smiled at her and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before she hurried off with Ginny and Ron.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Harry almost sounded awkward as he asked the question.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing being back at school and everything after all that happened." Cedric asked sincerely. "I heard Umbridge has been giving you quite a bit of trouble."

"Who'd you hear that from? Hermione?" he asked annoyed.

Cedric nodded, "Yes but also other people…"

Harry nodded, "I heard she was giving you a bit of trouble as well…"

"Yes, but of course she didn't give me detention or anything which I think is unfair toward you and--"

"Cedric you are the golden boy, you haven't caused problems through the years for all that I know. Umbridge probably thinks I put you under some spell to believe Voldemort is back," Harry sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Harry, that woman is wrong, you and I both know that. Dumbledore does as well. Eventually everyone will.."

"I wish I could believe you Cedric…"

He sighed, "Harry, Hermione mentioned something about your hand---"

Harry's eyes narrowed and he hid his hands behind him, "What about my hands? Nothing is wrong with my hands."

"Harry," Cedric's voice was stern, almost as stern as a teacher, "You cannot let her get away with this, if you are afraid to talk to Dumbledore, I will…"

"No! It's my problem to deal with…"

Cedric grabbed Harry's arm and pulled his hand toward him, thankfully it was the exact hand he wanted to look at, "This is not a problem you should have to deal with Harry.. I am your friend and---"

"You are only my friend because you are dating Hermione," he tugged his hand away from Cedric and glared. He didn't mean to be rude he just didn't want to hear anymore about all this stuff. Harry shook his head, "I'll see you later, Cedric."

Cedric watched Harry walk away and then walked away himself thinking about what had happened. He knew it had to be hard for Harry, especially with so many people not believing him. He didn't even believe him himself. They mostly just started saying that he hit his head rather hard and hallucinated everything. But then of course, others said it was all Harry's fault trying to attack Cedric in order to get the cup and made him believe that it was Voldemort.

His conversation with Harry put him in an odd mood that only caused him to grow more agitated by the time he had arrived to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Umbridge was already rattling about something that he had no care to even learn about, "This is pure gobshite."

Callum raised his eyebrow and leaned over to his friend, "What's wrong with you today? Did something happen with you and Hermione?"

He shook his head, "No me and her are fine.." he reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose, "just this class."

"I know," Callum let out a groan, "But try not to think about it. Think about what you are getting Hermione for her birthday, you have any idea or still not sure?"

Cedric shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I'm still trying to find the perfect gift but it's hard…" he looked toward Umbridge who was saying something before going back to sip her tea, "The first hogsmeade weekend is not until after her birthday so I can't even take her anywhere for a possible gift. My mum and I have been writing about things she keeps finding and said she'll send me a bunch and I can pick what I want to give her."

As Callum went to open his mouth to respond to what Cedric had just said they were brought to the attention of something clearing their throat in a rather annoying manner, "Boys is there something that you do not find interesting in your book."

Cedric rolled his eyes, "Yes, everything."

Dolores Umbridge narrowed her eyes and brought herself to her feet at Cedric's rude comment, "Mr. Diggory I would so kindly ask you not to---"

"To what? To complain that this book is gobshite and will not teach us anything. We should be physically doing magic in the class, have you ever heard of 'hands on experience'?" he then muttered under his breath but apparently it wasn't low enough because everyone heard him, "but you have probably not experienced hands on anything."

"Mr. Diggory!" Dolores Umbridge's voice ran through the room as everyone's jaw dropped, "I will be seeing you in detention!"

When Hermione heard that Cedric would be attending detention with Umbridge she could not help but begin to worry. She didn't know exactly what had happened in class but there were rumors he made a comment Umbridge did not like one bit. She rushed down the corridors in search of him, not after very long she found him walking with Callum.

"Cedric!" she called out of breath, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

He turned toward her, the glare he had been holding all day fading, "You have been?"

She nodded and slipped her hand in his and pulled him toward the side. Callum gave her a little smile and wave before heading on his way, "Is everything alright? I heard you will have detention with that toad."

He chuckled, "It's cute when you call her that."

"Oh sh," she swatted him on the arm, "what happened?"

"Nothing, it was just-- nothing," he smiled at her and put his hands on her hips. "I love you."

"I love you too," Hermione rolled her eyes. "But don't try to change the subject."

"I wasn't trying to change anything," he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the hollow of her neck, "Your birthday is soon."

"We have established this," Hermione let out a soft gasp from the feeling of his lips.

"I hate not being able to have alone time with you," he groaned against his neck before starting to suck on the very spot he had been just kissing. "Let's go to my room." his hand slowly crept down her robe and started to pull it up finding the hem of her skirt.

"Cedric!" she slapped his hand away and took a step back, she was grateful that the halls were all but desolate and no one had been able to see what he had just done. "We are out in the open!"

Cedric smirked smugly and shrugged his shoulders, "oops?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Okay first I kind of suck since I haven't updated this story in a month which is so unlike me! I've had it kind of ready for a while but had to add some last minute touches. I know it's not even that long so I apologize. Real life is kicking my ass full throttle. Me and my boyfriend of three years are having bad problems, not even fighting ones, like we don't know how we feel anymore. So that's been taking a toll on me.

Anyway! Reviews are like Mr. Diggory saying oops.


End file.
